Wish I had an angel
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: Quand un ange est projeté en enfer par le jeu d'une terrible trahison, et quand le maître des enfers se prend d'affection pour lui, voilà ce que ça donne. Nombreux couples. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde :)_

_Alors je vous propose cette petite fiction sur Kingdom Hearts. C'est la première que j'écris sur cet univers, alors j'espère que vous serez indulgents et que vous aimerez. Il y a déjà quelques chapitres d'avance, donc la publication devrait être assez régulière. _

**_Disclamer: _**_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives d'adoption!_

**_Couples_**_: Léger Larxène X Zexion, Saïx X Axel, Sora X Kairi, Kairi X Naminé et officiellement: Axel X Roxas, Zexion X Demyx, Marluxia X Vexen, Sora X Riku et autres!_

**_Résumé_**_: Roxas est un ange, Axel est le seigneur des enfers. Quand Roxas se retrouver projeté en enfer par le jeu d'une horrible trahison, et quand Axel se prend d'affection pour lui, voilà ce que ça donne, pour le meilleur et pour le pire!_

_Voili voilou, bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul.<p>

Roxas haussa les épaules et rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant les quelques rayons du soleil réchauffer la peau pâle de son visage. Une jambe repliée contre lui, il se laissa bercer quelques instants par le chant des anges qu'il pouvait entendre du haut de la colline. A côté de lui, la jeune fille soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naminé ?

-Que tu cesses ce petit jeu absurde, Roxas, ça suffit !

Un léger rictus vint prendre place sur les lèvres de l'ange quand les paroles de sa cousine atteignirent ses oreilles. Il savait à quel point cette attitude pouvait la rendre folle ; il savait à quel point elle détestait d'être si peu prise au sérieux.

-Que j'arrête ? Mais ce n'est que le commencement.

Et Roxas prenait un malin plaisir à tous les faire tourner en bourrique. Il savait que son attitude n'était pas acceptable dans un lieu tel que le paradis, qu'il risquait à tout moment d'être banni. Il suffisait d'un mot, d'un geste pour que son existence céleste ne prenne fin. Il savait d'ailleurs que, s'il était encore accepté dans la communauté des anges, c'était uniquement parce que son père avait un poste haut placé. Sans lui, il aurait été banni depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas besoin d'user de son talent pour savoir que tout le monde souhaitait le voir partir.

-A force de jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te brûler les ailes.

D'un geste qui relevait de la provocation, l'ange lissa les longues plumes qui recouvraient ses ailes. Les yeux mis clos, il regarda le visage fermé de sa cousine. Elle aussi finirait par le trahir, elle aussi finirait par souhaiter qu'il disparaisse du paradis. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps à présent. Pas seulement son bannissement, tout. Jour après jour, le paradis devait faire face à la puissance grandissante des enfers. Bientôt il ne resterait rien de ce lieu céleste et sacré, bientôt tout ne serait plus que chaos. Roxas le savait, il l'avait vu. Sora aussi l'avait vu. Mais maintenant il était parti, alors Roxas restait le seul détenteur de ce secret.

-Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu agisses de la sorte.

Il lui fit signe de se taire.

-Je ne te reconnais plus.

Un rire amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres comme le ton de sa cousine se faisait plus acide. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus simplement parce qu'il n'était plus le même. Il avait changé quand Sora avait quitté le paradis. Par leur faute. Depuis ce jour il n'avait aspiré qu'à une seule chose : quitter cette prison dorée qui lui rappelait chaque jour un peu plus à quel point leur existence n'était que néant. Ils n'étaient rien ; ni lui, ni les autres. Il évoluait dans cet océan d'immortalité qui lui avait été offert mais dont il ne voulait plus. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui ici, maintenant que Sora était parti.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

-Ne mens pas.

-N'essaie pas de lire dans mes pensées ! Tu crois que tu sais tout mais tu ne sais rien.

Roxas se releva pour faire face à sa cousine. Il tenta de sonder son regard, en vain. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à décrypter les pensées de Naminé, peut-être parce qu'elle était très habile pour maquiller ses émotions. Elle fronça les sourcils quand il effleura sa joue d'un doigt distrait : elle savait à quel point ce regard moqueur était annonciateur de problèmes. Roxas voulait redevenir mortel, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il mettrait tout en œuvre pour arriver à ses fins. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un autre départ risquerait de détruire complètement l'équilibre fragile du paradis.

-Il est temps, murmura-t-il simplement en approchant son visage du sien.

Naminé n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste : Roxas avait déjà disparu derrière un voile de fumée blanche. Elle serra les poings : elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle avait tout essayé pour tenter de le remettre sur le droit chemin mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait plus ignorer son comportement. Son cousin était devenu un danger. Non seulement pour lui, mais pour la communauté des anges toute entière. Elle devait en référer à ses supérieurs, tant pis si Roxas devait en souffrir. De toute façon, il était déjà perdu.

-Pardonne-moi, Roxas.

* * *

><p>-Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Et de toi ?<p>

Un rire sarcastique se répandit à travers tous les enfers : il aimait particulièrement voir leurs regards amplis de terreur. Toute cette détresse le faisait frémir et le rendait ivre de bonheur. Ces êtres si fragiles, si faibles à genoux devant lui. Des insectes. Des pantins qu'il pouvait manipuler à souhait pour faire d'eux ce qu'il voulait qu'ils soient. C'était tellement amusant de disposer ainsi de leur immortalité, il ne s'en lassait pas.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Larxène ?

-J'ai tout un tas d'idées cruelles à souhait qui devraient vous plaire.

-Je t'écoute.

Il appréciait la juge pour son caractère immoral et son goût prononcé pour les sentences farfelues. Larxène condamnait vite et bien, et elle n'avait jamais aucun scrupule à plonger les âmes dans un monde de souffrance et d'angoisse. C'était un être dépourvu de toute notion de remord et de pardon. Oui, il l'appréciait vraiment pour ça.

-Nous manquons de cobayes pour innover nos supplices.

-Mais encore ?

-Je crois savoir que sir Vexen a mis au point une nouvelle invention qui consiste à arracher les cœurs de ses victimes pour les transformer en énergie noire. Inutile de vous préciser que cela est terriblement douloureux, maître.

Le seigneur des enfers arbora un sourire satisfait : décidément, ses sujets débordaient de ressources malsaines pour alimenter son royaume. S'ils continuaient à fournir un aussi bon travail, ce ne serait plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'engloutissent définitivement les petits chérubins du premier étage. Une douce chaleur l'envahit rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir ces petits anges entre ses mains diaboliques. Il aurait enfin l'occasion de leur faire ravaler leurs airs supérieurs et leurs auréoles. Il détestait le paradis certainement autant qu'il détestait les haricots verts. Et ce n'était pas rien.

-C'est parfait.

-Nous implorons votre clémence !

Un air victorieux s'inscrivit sur les traits de son visage : ce moment était probablement le plus jouissif de tous. C'était celui où les âmes damnées se jetaient à ses pieds pour le supplier d'être indulgent. Indulgent ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait au juste ? Ce mot ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire restreint et dans lequel on ne retrouvait que les registres concernant la mort, la torture et la dévastation. C'était déjà bien assez. Son regard scintillant se posa sur les âmes tremblant devant lui et son cœur se gonfla d'un doux sentiment de supériorité.

L'espace d'un instant, il fit mine de réfléchir. Il adorait plus que tout voir une lueur d'espoir se raviver au fond de leurs regards. Ce n'en était que meilleur quand il la faisait taire à tout jamais. Ce dernier souffle de vie qu'il faisait sien était le plus beau et le plus précieux des trésors.

-Larxène, occupe-toi d'eux, ordonna-t-il.

Il s'affala dans un des larges fauteuils et soupira en se massant les tempes : ce que ces humains pouvaient être bruyants ! Était-ce trop leur demander que de souffrir en silence ? Pathétiques, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, tous, sans aucune exception. Certainement aussi pathétiques que les immortels en robes blanches du dessus. Tous des créatures à exterminer dans les plus brefs délais. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps : une fois qu'il se serait emparé du paradis, il s'occuperait du monde d'en bas. Et il deviendrait le maître suprême !

-Seigneur Axel !

Le dit seigneur Axel inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, voyant revenir ses deux autres juges. Même si son visage était en partie dissimulé sous son épaisse chevelure, il pouvait très bien voir que Zexion était en colère. Il adorait le mettre hors de lui en prenant sa place. Zexion se croyait tellement…irremplaçable qu'il supportait très mal de le voir exercer ses fonctions.

-Vous ne devriez pas vous déranger pour si peu. Tout est sous contrôle.

-Est-ce que quand tu dis cela, tu parles du jugement des âmes ou de la pause-café que tu viens de t'octroyer ?

Il s'amusa de la moue vexée que prit son juge. Si Zexion était lui aussi très compétent, il se laissait bien trop souvent entraîner par le troisième d'entre eux, qui n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités. Il ne pouvait jamais résister au sourire du punk, ni aux yeux de chien battu qu'il posait sur lui à chaque fois qu'il voulait opposer une résistance. Alors il quittait son poste et s'absentait pendant une ou deux heures, le temps d'aller prendre un café et d'écouter les histoires abracadabrantes du troisième juge. Heureusement que Larxène était capable de travailler pour trois, sous peine de quoi il y aurait rapidement des embouteillages aux enfers. Et Axel ne voulait pas de ça. Pas dans son royaume.

-Ecoute le grand manitou, Ax' !

-Je suis ton supérieur, Demyx !

-Et mon meilleur ami.

-Ça ne te donne pas le droit de me parler comme si j'étais ton pote.

-Mais tu es mon…

-Demyx !

Le punk se tut quand le coude de Zexion s'abattit contre ses côtes. Il marmonna une chose incompréhensible avant de partir bouder seul dans son coin. Il n'aimait pas du tout quand Zexion le regardait avec des yeux fâchés comme il le faisait maintenant. Zexion quand à lui, se contenta de rouler des yeux face au comportement pire qu'enfantin de son ami. Il se demandait parfois si le punk serait devenu juge s'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'Axel. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien de l'être responsable requis pour ce poste.

Il arrivait aussi parfois à Axel de se demander pourquoi il avait choisi Demyx. Pourquoi lui plus que tous les autres ? Certainement à cause de sa paresse légendaire : Demyx ne ferait jamais de chichis pour discuter une sentence, contrairement à Xemnas ou à Xigbar. Demyx les laissait faire leur travail et se contentait d'opiner de la tête sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il était parfait pour ce poste, malgré les apparences. Axel fit une moue contrariée : maintenant que ses juges étaient au complet, il avait fini de s'amuser et…il s'ennuyait tellement quand il n'avait rien à faire ! Il arpentait les enfers comme une âme en peine, cherchant désespérément une activité intéressante. Autre que torturer les âmes et flirter avec Saix, évidemment. Mais le seigneur des enfers n'était pas facilement impressionné, si bien qu'il ne s'intéressait à rien plus de deux minutes. La vie des enfers était parfois bien monotone…

* * *

><p>-C'est la dernière fois que je vous le demande.<p>

-C'est donc la dernière fois que je rejette ta requête.

Roxas serra les poings : de quel droit l'ange supérieur refusait-il de le laisser partir ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Il avait le droit de décider où il voulait vivre, et ce n'était certainement pas dans cet endroit où l'ombre de Sora le suivait partout. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à le maintenir prisonnier alors qu'il faisait tout pour fuir ce paradis illusoire ? Il était prêt à offrir ses ailes et son auréole à qui voudrait prendre sa place, tant qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

-Je veux m'en aller.

-La colère t'aveugle.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je ne peux plus supporter de respirer le même air que vous ! C'est de votre faute s'il est parti !

Les poings du blond s'abattirent violemment contre le bureau de marbre : c'était de leur faute à tous si Sora avait quitté le paradis, s'il s'était enfui, une nuit, pour rejoindre la terre des mortels. S'ils ne l'avaient pas jugé, s'ils n'avaient pas tenté de briser son bonheur, Sora ne serait jamais parti. Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen pour ne pas l'abandonner seul ici, Roxas en était persuadé. Il leur en voulait. Il leur en voulait à tous de ne pas avoir été capables de le retenir.

Qu'était-il censé faire lui, maintenant que Sora l'avait quitté ? Était-il réellement censé apprendre à vivre sans lui ? C'était une blague ! Il ne resterait pas une seconde de plus en compagnie de ceux qu'il considérait à présent comme des traitres. Il ne pouvait plus supporter que rien ne change, comme si personne n'avait remarqué la disparition de Sora. Pas même Naminé, pas même Kairi. Il s'était échappé et à présent, son existence n'avait pas plus d'importance que le vent qui souffle.

-Les ténèbres nous envahissent, Roxas, nous ne pourrons pas supporter une autre brèche.

-Dans ce cas je trouverai un autre moyen pour partir d'ici !

L'ange fit volte-face, bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution, maintenant qu'il était bel et bien certain que personne ne l'aiderait. Mais, au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle réservée aux entrevues avec l'ange supérieur, deux gardiens chargés de garder la porte lui barrèrent la route. D'abord surpris, Roxas tenta encore d'avancer, en vain. Les gardiens bloquaient la sortie et ne semblaient pas disposés à le laisser passer. Roxas fronça les sourcils tout en se retournant pour regarder l'ange supérieur, qui posait sur lui un regard serein.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir ici !

-Tu as raison. Nous avons d'autres projets pour toi.

Roxas semblait totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi on ne voulait pas le laisse partir. Son sang se glaça quand il reconnut l'ombre de sa cousine qui se dessinait devant lui. Naminé. Elle avait donc fini par le trahir.

* * *

><p>-Je m'ennuie terriblement.<p>

Nonchalamment avachi sur un des nombreux lits des enfers, Axel ruminait. Il avait déjà fait le tour de son royaume plus de trois fois depuis qu'il avait quitté ses juges et il n'avait rien trouvé d'intéressant à faire. Il avait d'abord passé un petit moment auprès de Zexion, Demyx et Larxène mais les cris des morts lui avaient rapidement donné mal au crâne. Il avait ensuite rendu visite à Vexen pour le féliciter d'avoir trouvé un supplice encore plus cruel et plus amusant, mais le scientifique ne l'avait même pas calculé. Le seigneur des enfers soupira : il ferait bien d'apprendre la discipline à toute son équipe démoniaque. Entre Demyx qui le prenait pour son pote et Vexen qui ne le saluait même pas, il y avait du travail.

-Je suis envahi d'un sentiment d'ennui qui me ronge.

Il avait fait un petit détour par les quartiers de Saïx, persuadé que lui au moins, il remarquerait sa présence, mais sa petite entrevue avec le démon avait rapidement tourné au vinaigre. Leur entente était tendue depuis quelques temps, sans vraiment qu'il ne puisse déterminer pourquoi. Ensuite il avait erré seul un long moment, tentant d'imaginer le monde après qu'il ait pris le pouvoir. Car ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que chacun des autres mondes ne soient plongés dans les abysses. Et finalement, il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit lugubre qu'il évitait habituellement comme la peste.

-Je vais mourir d'ennui.

-Techniquement, tu es déjà mort, gloussa le démon qui avait décidé de rendre sa chambre un peu plus ''vivante''.

-Rends-toi utile pour une fois, dis-moi ce que je pourrais faire.

-Le grand seigneur Axel me demande mon avis, à moi, pauvre serviteur que je suis, c'est trop d'honneur !

Axel grogna en roulant sur le matelas, reprenant ainsi une position un peu plus civilisée. S'il avait pu éviter de venir jusqu'ici pour se changer les idées, il se serait bien volontiers passé de le faire. Mais il avait définitivement tout essayé pour s'occuper, sans succès. Et après tout, le démon était réputé pour son originalité et son inspiration à toute épreuve alors il parviendrait certainement à faire quelque chose pour lui.

-Une course d'hippocampes ?

-Et où est-ce que je trouve des hippocampes, dis-moi ?

Le démon haussa les épaules : ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si leur seigneur Axel n'assurait pas ses arrières. Chaque être doté d'un tant soit peu de logique savait qu'il fallait toujours avoir un ou deux hippocampes sous la main, c'était bien connu. Axel n'était-il pas au courant des dernières modes ?

-Un combat d'âmes ?

-Ils sont déjà morts, ce n'est pas drôle s'il n'y a pas de sang.

Parce qu'en plus, monsieur avait des exigences.

-Une petite brasse dans le fleuve Léthé, peut-être ?

-Ne te fiche pas de moi.

Bon, bon, si on ne pouvait même plus plaisanter, maintenant. Axel soupira encore en se redressant : visiblement il n'avait pas frappé à la bonne porte pour se divertir. Il aurait bien dû se douter que ce type n'était pas capable de faire autre chose que de la peinture. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il passait ses journées enfermé dans cette horrible chambre. Ah, si seulement le monde d'en haut était déjà entre ses mains, il pourrait au moins se divertir avec l'un ou l'autre de ces chérubins… Il était curieux de voir s'ils supportaient si mal la douleur que les humains. Et s'ils hurlaient aussi fort, aussi. Un rictus vint naître sur ses lèvres comme il imaginait déjà un ange dans son royaume. Ses juges prendraient certainement un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir deux fois plus. Ce serait très divertissant.

-Eh, Marluxia, rappela-t-il du pas de la porte.

-Oui ?

-J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire subir le même sort au reste des enfers, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi ? Mais bien sûr que non !

Quand il fut parti pour de bon, Marluxia se laissa tomber sur son lit en boudant : il ne voyait pas ce que tout le monde reprochait à son art. Cet endroit était sombre et terne au possible, lui serait déjà tombé en dépression depuis longtemps s'il n'avait pas déniché dans le monde des humains cette chose merveilleuse qu'ils appelaient peinture. Il y en avait de toutes les sortes et de toutes les teintes, c'était vraiment magique. Lui avait opté pour le rose, mais il était persuadé que la salle des banquets serait parfaite en jaune…dommage que son patron soit si rabat-joie.

* * *

><p>-Le conseil est parvenu à un accord.<p>

Roxas posa son regard sur Naminé, qui détourna rapidement le sien. Il chercha Kairi dans l'assemblée des anges, mais la jeune fille n'était pas là. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu le courage de venir l'affronter en face. Un léger sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres : il avait raison depuis le début. Sur toute la ligne. Sur Kairi, sur Naminé, sur l'avenir du paradis. Sora aussi l'avait toujours su et ça l'avait probablement poussé à partir, un peu. Aujourd'hui l'ange était en paix avec lui-même : il allait certainement être banni, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter ce monde qui le répugnait. Et qui sait…peut-être retrouverait-il Sora, là où il allait ?

-Roxas, ange parmi les anges, nous avons été mis au courant de tes intentions.

Il sourit un peu plus : qui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ? Et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Elle avait cessé de le considérer comme son cousin le jour où elle avait compris qu'elle avait tout intérêt de se retourner contre lui.

-Ton comportement n'est pas digne d'un être céleste et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de te punir.

Roxas passa une main dans sa tignasse blonde, le regard ancré dans celui de l'ange supérieur. Il attendait ce moment depuis des semaines : celui de la libération, enfin.

-Dans le combat qui nous oppose aux ténèbres, tu es notre dernier espoir.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'ange s'accéléra comme il fronçait les sourcils : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Il ne voulait pas prendre part à cette guerre perdue d'avance. Il avait vu ce qu'il allait se passer, il savait que le paradis était perdu face aux forces grandissantes des enfers. Et l'idée de servir d'appât ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que, depuis le début, Naminé pensait qu'il fallait sacrifier l'un des leurs pour prouver leur bonne volonté. Celui qu'ils avaient décidé de sacrifier aujourd'hui, c'était lui. Il le savait. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux qui le fuyaient.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que tu purgeras ta peine aux enfers.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Roxas refusait d'être sacrifié. Il voulait quitter cet enfer, oui, mais pas pour repartir dans un autre !

-Notre décision est sans appel.

L'ange sentit le regard brûlant de Naminé sur lui comme le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il tenta de se débattre, de remonter à la surface mais rien n'y faisait, il était impuissant. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là qu'il comprit qu'il était perdu. Il ne retrouverait jamais Sora, jamais. Il allait être offert en pâture aux enfers à cause de la trahison de sa cousine. Son enfance toute entière défila devant ses yeux, il se revit souriant aux côtés de Sora et de Naminé, il se revit en pleurs, pataugeant dans un océan de détresse. Il vécut à nouveau cette enfance pendant laquelle il croyait encore que l'immortalité était un cadeau béni. Il apprenait maintenant à ses dépens que tout n'était que mensonge.

Il tendit une dernière fois la main devant lui et soudain ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>Axel fit pivoter le siège de son bureau. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le tournis. Il n'avait trouvé que ça pour se changer les idées, c'était pour dire à quel point il s'ennuyait atrocement dans son grand royaume. Tout le monde était occupé sauf lui. Lui, le seigneur des enfers, n'avait rien à faire. Alors il restait là, dans son bureau, à tournoyer comme un enfant qui ne savait que faire de ses longues journées de vacances pluvieuses. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un enfant. Et qu'il n'était pas en vacances. Ah, et aussi, il ne pleuvait jamais en enfer. Il fit un dernier tour sur lui-même avant que quelqu'un n'entre en trombe dans son bureau.<p>

-Demyx bordel, combien de fois il faudra que je te demande de frapper avant d'entrer ?

-Putain Ax', il faut vraiment que tu viennes.

-Demyx je ne suis pas ton…

-C'est vraiment très important !

Pour que le mot ''important'' franchisse la barrière des lèvres du punk, c'est que ça devait vraiment être sérieux. Le juge prenait toujours tout à la légère, alors le voir dans cet état interpella un minimum Axel. Assez pour qu'il se décide à arrêter de tournoyer pour aller voir. Il suivit Demyx jusqu'à la salle du jugement dernier, où un troupeau de démons était agglutiné autour de quelque chose qu'Axel ne pouvait pas encore distinguer. Quand il fut assez proche pour voir qui avait atterri aux enfers, il ne put retenir une insulte. Non mais, ce n'était pas possible ! C'était une blague ? Où était la caméra ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que c'était dément !

Ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise.

* * *

><p><em>Alors un commentairecritique? Une chtite review? *_*. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Alors comme promis, voilà le 2eme chapitre. Un tout grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une petite trace, spécialement à tous les anonymes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. Donc merci 3_

_J'espère que vous aimerez tout autant ce chapitre et à bientôt :D_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Hey, dit Axel en posant son index sur le front du chérubin, hey mon mignon, tu t'es trompé d'étage !<p>

Roxas se dégagea brutalement et recula, visiblement effrayé. Autour de lui, il pouvait voir que les démons souriaient et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Une fois debout, il vacilla dangereusement et se serait très probablement évanoui si Axel ne l'avait pas rattrapé en jurant. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que Blanche neige vienne à faire un infarctus chez lui, tiens ! Il tapota un peu ses joues pâles, sans autre résultat qu'un ''Ne me touchez pas'' de la part de l'ange qui avait atterri dans son royaume.

-Ho ne t'endors pas ! Je veux savoir ce que tu fous chez moi !

Le blondinet entendait la voix du seigneur des enfers lui hurler dans les oreilles, mais il était bien incapable de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Tout était flou dans son esprit. Un horrible bourdonnement avait pris possession de son crâne et il était maintenant assailli de sueurs froides. Impossible pour lui de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était paniqué et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se dégager du rouquin qui lui faisait face. Il devait partir d'ici…

-Je…Je…Sora…

-Sora ? Tu t'appelles Sora ?

Axel poussa un profond soupir quand l'ange en face de lui secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Bon, c'était pas gagné. Les bras du petit blond étaient glacés contre ses mains. Cette vague de fraicheur l'avait envahi au moment même où sa peau avait frôlé la sienne. Contre lui, le blondinet cherchait vainement à se débattre…enfin, il interprétait ses gestes désarticulés comme une technique de défense. Absolument pas efficace, mais un moyen de se défendre quand même.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Roxas avait beau lutter, il ne tenait plus debout. Il avait l'impression de manquer d'air ses poumons se compressaient dans sa poitrine comme son cœur battait plus vite. Il voyait flou et le visage qui se tenait au-dessus de lui disparaissait peu à peu derrière un voile de brouillard. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il en était arrivé là, ni pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort. Il n'avait plus envie de penser. Il était de toute façon bien incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Ses yeux se faisaient plus lourds à mesure que le temps avançait. Sa tête était prête à exploser. Quand ses jambes se dérobèrent, il s'accrocha un peu plus au blouson du seigneur des ténèbres pour ne pas tomber.

-Bordel !

Et voilà que l'ange venait de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Est-ce qu'il n'avait que ça à faire que de jouer la nounou avec ses ennemis ? Non. Il aurait mieux fait de balancer ce gamin directement dans le Tartare, mais il voulait avant tout savoir pourquoi il était ici. Comment un ange avait-il réussi à pénétrer dans son royaume si bien gardé ? Il soupira un peu plus fort en regardant ses yeux clos : au moins maintenant, il n'avait plus le temps de s'ennuyer. Et il regrettait déjà ce temps où il n'avait pas de chérubin dans les pattes. Larxène s'approcha de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre son épaule.

-Seigneur Axel, susurra-t-elle, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse de lui ? Si vous me permettez de donner mon avis, je pense que le supplice de la roue serait parfait pour l'accueillir comme il se doit.

-Ou nous pouvons toujours l'offrir à Cerbère, renchérit Xaldin, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il n'a plus goûté à la chair fraiche des anges.

-Seigneur, si je puis me permettre, c'est notre travail de remettre la sentence et…

-Ca suffit tous les trois.

Ils lui donnaient déjà la migraine, à se chamailler pour savoir de quelle manière ils se débarrasseraient du petit chérubin qui avait été assez fou pour s'aventurer sur leur territoire. Axel n'avait habituellement aucune pitié envers ses ennemis, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas le punir avant de savoir pour quelles raisons il était là. Le paradis et les enfers avaient toujours été en guerre et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais voulu se rendre. Alors que c'était-il passé là-haut pour que ces êtres auréolés décident de leur envoyer un des leurs ?

-Saïx, conduits-le dans mes quartiers.

-Mais Axel…

-Et ne discute pas mes ordres.

Le balafré grogna, mais il chargea l'ange sur son épaule et disparut du cercle des démons. Axel resta un long moment immobile, se contentant de regarder l'assemblée qui le dévisageait. Personne ne semblait comprendre sa décision. Il pouvait déjà en entendre certains chuchoter derrière lui et la mine blasée qu'arborait Zexion ne lui laissait aucun doute quant à ses pensées. Seul Demyx n'avait pas encore froncé les sourcils, probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il se passait.

-Retournez à vos postes. Plus vite que ça !

* * *

><p>-On n'aurait jamais dû faire cela !<p>

-Oh Kairi je t'en prie, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

La blondinette rejeta une mèche de cheveux rebelle en arrière tout en effleurant le dossier concernant Roxas. Elle n'avait aucun remord à avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle les avait certainement tous sauvés. Depuis le début, elle avait toujours su que Roxas et Sora auraient été un danger pour la communauté. Sora était parti tout seul et maintenant qu'elle avait réussi à évincer Roxas, plus rien de mal ne pourrait leur arriver. Elle en était persuadée.

-Mais Naminé, il est en enfer !

-Il était de toute façon perdu.

Il l'avait toujours été. Depuis sa naissance. Elle avait toujours su que son existence au paradis n'était que passagère et, si son cousin habitait ce lieu céleste, son cœur avait toujours été ailleurs. Elle aurait dû se débarrasser de lui bien avant. Grâce à elle, l'ange supérieur était persuadé d'avoir sauvé le salut de leur terre sainte et la voyait maintenant comme une véritable sauveuse à qui il était bon de demander conseil.

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours désiré ? Demanda-t-elle en entortillant un doigt autour d'une mèche rousse de son amie.

-Si, bien sûr mais…

-Alors silence.

Kairi ne devait pas faiblir, sinon elle serait dans l'obligation de se séparer d'elle aussi. Son amie avait toujours été une de ses plus fidèles alliées, même si elle était aussi très attachée aux deux garçons qui avaient maintenant disparus. C'était certainement la seule en qui Naminé avait un tant soit peu confiance, mais elle n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser d'elle si jamais Kairi aurait pu compromettre son plan. Elle glissa un peu plus sa main dans sa chevelure et exerça une légère pression sur son crâne, l'obligeant à la regarder.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me trahir Kairi, n'est-ce pas ?

-N-Non !

-Parfait. Tu n'as rien à craindre dans ce cas.

La petite rousse déglutit quand le regard clair de son ami s'ancra dans le sien. Elle pouvait voir à quel point Naminé ne reculerait devant rien. Elle n'avait pas hésité à tout faire pour que Sora s'en aille, tout comme elle n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier Roxas, uniquement dans le but d'acquérir plus de pouvoir. Kairi commençait à se demander si c'était vraiment des ténèbres dont elle devait se méfier…

* * *

><p>-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fait ça !<p>

-Tu me fatigues, Saïx.

Affalé sur une chaise au chevet de l'ange, le menton posé sur la paume de sa main droite, Axel écoutait depuis tout à l'heure le long et pénible monologue jaloux de son ami. Saïx était comme les autres, il ne cherchait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. C'était peut-être un piège…peut-être que les traitres du premier étage leur avaient envoyé cet appât pour mieux les piéger par la suite. Axel n'était pas dupe, il savait à quel point les anges pouvaient être fourbes et malsains. Et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas à se justifier, pas même auprès de Saïx. Il était le maître des lieux après tout.

-Mais enfin Axel, c'est un ange ! Un ennemi, un…

-Je sais très bien qui il est.

-Alors pourquoi est-il toujours en vie dis-moi ?

Le seigneur des enfers étendit ses longues jambes devant lui en s'étirant. Ce que son ami pouvait être barbant parfois. Même souvent.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Est-ce qu'il lui demandait de justifier ses moindres faits et gestes, lui ? Non. Alors il en attendait de même en retour. Axel agissait souvent sans réfléchir mais pourtant il savait que cette fois, il avait fait le bon choix. Oh il n'était pas certain que l'ange resterait encore longtemps en vie, mais il allait le préserver encore quelques temps, le temps de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici alors que sa place était un peu plus haut, dans le monde merveilleux des bisounours drapés de blanc.

Il vit Saïx ouvrir la bouche avant qu'un long gémissement ne retentisse juste à côté de lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que l'ange se réveillait doucement à côté de lui. Aussitôt, il chassa Saïx, prétextant qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir seul avec leur invité –et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes- et il ne tint même pas compte des protestations de son ami. Il était le maître, et quand le maître parlait, on l'écoutait. Vraiment, il devrait peut-être faire une nouvelle charte avec de nouvelles règles comme par exemple : ne pas contredire le maître, ne pas traiter le maître comme son pote et surtout, surtout, caresser le maître dans le sens du poil. Un petit déjeuner au lit de temps en temps et l'entente aux enfers serait parfaite.

Il revint les pieds sur terre quand il sentit le regard insistant de l'ange sur lui. Il clignait des yeux, comme s'il cherchait à sortir d'un douloureux cauchemar. Axel arbora son sourire le plus sadique tout en se penchant un peu vers lui. Les coudes posés sur le matelas du chérubin, il le regardait émerger. C'était tout de même mignon, un ange qui sortait du sommeil.

-Enfin, Blanche neige se réveille !

Roxas le fixa sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Et qui était cet homme au juste ? Un kidnappeur ? Un pédophile ? Un psychopathe ? Les trois en même temps ? Se serait-il aventurer trop loin du paradis ? Et puis tout lui revint en mémoire : Sora, Naminé, l'ange supérieur, la décision du conseil. Il était en enfer. Quand l'index du seigneur des enfers s'enfonça contre sa joue, il se recula brusquement, battant des ailes et faisant tomber le roux à la renverse.

-Wow, non mais ça va pas la tête ? Ça fait vachement mal ton truc !

Roxas colla son dos contre le mur, tentant de se reculer un maximum de cet homme qui le regardait. S'il était en enfer, il savait qu'il ne lui restait probablement plus beaucoup de temps avant de passer à la rôtissoire. Dans le monde d'où il venait, chaque ange craignait cet endroit comme la peste. On racontait beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet de ces lieux maudits. Certains pensaient que les anges étaient brûlés, d'autres croyaient qu'on utilisait leur sang pour repeindre les murs et d'autres encore étaient persuadés qu'on leur faisait subir les pires tortures, jusqu'à ce qu'ils leur disent ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. A savoir qu'ils renonçent à leur statut céleste pour devenir des créatures de la pire espèce. Des monstres, des spectres, des démons.

Axel tendit à nouveau une main vers lui et, quand l'ange voulut encore se jeter sur lui, il le colla contre le mur sans attendre. Il était bien plus rapide et bien plus puissant que lui. Il n'éprouva donc aucune difficulté à emprisonner ses poignets pour caler ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. L'ange était à présent à sa merci.

-Je te déconseille de faire ça.

Sa voix était rieuse, certainement autant que les orbes verts qu'il avait ancrés sur lui. Roxas frémit quand son souffle s'écrasa contre son visage il était incapable de se dégager de sa poigne de fer et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de s'enfuir. Au mieux, il risquerait une mort plus longue et plus douloureuse encore. Alors autant attendre sagement de subir sa peine. Après tout, c'était bien pour ça que les siens l'avaient envoyé ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ton nom ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

-Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda à nouveau Axel en s'approchant un peu plus de lui si c'était possible.

Roxas retint son souffle : la pression sur ses poignets s'était faite plus forte et il pouvait déjà presque deviner les jolies marques rouges qui se dessineraient bientôt. Axel desserra légèrement sa poigne quand l'ange en face de lui couina. Il avait parfois du mal à contrôler sa force, il n'en avait pas besoin avec les démons. C'était une deuxième différence qui les séparait des habitants d'en haut : les anges n'étaient pas des créatures destinées au corps-à-corps. Eux si. Et à tous les types de corps-à-corps…

-Je suis le seigneur des enfers. Le maître de ces lieux. Et c'est moi qui décide où, quand et comment tu dois mourir.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

-Je veux d'abord connaître ton prénom.

Il s'éloigna un peu de lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Et c'était vrai : Axel n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Après tout, il était simplement responsable de la torture de 1567381 âmes et de la mise en œuvre de 3485 guerres, ce qui en soit n'était pas tant que ça. Si on comparait son règne à celui de ses prédécesseurs, on pouvait dire qu'Axel n'était pas une mauvaise personne, vraiment. Bon, il avait un petit faible pour tout ce qui était sanglant et cruel, mais c'était un péché mignon comme les autres. Rien d'alarmant.

-R-Roxas.

-Roxas, répéta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

C'était un prénom bizarre ça, Roxas. Un prénom d'ange, quoi. De toute façon, le blondinet fleurait l'ange à plein nez. Il suffisait de regarder sa bouille et ses grands yeux bleus pour comprendre qu'il en était un. Axel se gratta la joue tout en réfléchissant. Roxas le dévisageait toujours, cherchant secrètement un plan pour se faire la malle au plus vite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Roxas ?

Ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il avait été trahi. Il avait été trahi par les siens et envoyé ici sans raison valable. Était-ce un piège ? Un moyen de mettre un terme à la guerre ? De leur tendre une embuscade ? Ou bien était-ce simplement un moyen plus rapide de se débarrasser de lui ? Il n'en savait rien. Roxas n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, retrouver Sora, et il se retrouvait finalement dans cet endroit sombre et lugubre qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Assis face à lui, Axel fixa son regard voilé sans comprendre. L'ange n'avait pas l'air de savoir ni pourquoi ni comment il avait atterri dans son royaume. Serait-il possible que le monde d'en haut soit assez désespéré pour envoyer l'un des leurs à une mort certaine ? Le seigneur des enfers lui-même ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils soient si lâches. Parce que si vraiment c'était le cas, il n'aurait alors aucun remord à exterminer cette race qui se disait pure. La trahison était le pire des défauts, celui qui était le plus sévèrement puni par ses juges. Ici aux enfers, les démons trompaient, jugeaient, torturaient, mentaient, tuaient, mais ils ne trahissaient pas. Jamais. Sous peine de quoi ils étaient rapidement perçus comme étant des ennemis. Et subissaient le sort qui leur était réservé.

-Roxas ? Insista-t-il en posant à nouveau une main sur la sienne.

-Ne me touchez pas !

Roxas bondit sur ses pieds et, dans la précipitation, trébucha. Axel voulut le rejoindre dans l'unique but de l'aider, mais l'ange se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme un petit animal blessé. Il avait été trahi, Axel en était à présent presque certain. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et, avec toute la douceur dont un seigneur des ténèbres était capable de faire preuve, l'obligea à relever la tête. Le regard de l'ange était meurtri, il semblait totalement perdu dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Et Axel ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

-Calme-toi, murmura-t-il.

Le blondinet ne sursauta pas cette fois, il ne hurla pas non plus. Il y avait toujours autant de terreur dans son regard, mais il ne dit rien. Axel soupira, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de lui. Avait-il vraiment droit de sacrifier ainsi un être qui l'avait déjà été par les siens ? Et puis d'abord, depuis quand avait-il des scrupules ? Roxas était peut-être une victime, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le garder en vie ! Ça nuirait fortement à sa réputation d'être-sans-cœur-et-sans-pitié. Que penseraient ses sujets de lui ? Et depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui ? Rah, il détestait vraiment ça !

Mais comme il se plaisait de le rappeler, il était le maître, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il avait encore le droit de décider du sort de ses invités…Et puis il ne leur mentirait pas en disant qu'il n'en avait tiré aucune information. Roxas ne lui avait rien dit quant à la raison de sa présence dans son royaume…Il n'était donc pas obligé de le juger tout de suite. Il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie quelques temps, et quand il serait parvenu à ne plus avoir aucun remord à l'idée de le mettre en pièce, il se débarrasserait de lui. Oui, c'était une très bonne idée. Parfois il s'étonnait lui-même.

-Reste-là, lui indiqua-t-il en se relevant, je repasserai te voir plus tard.

-A-Alors vous…vous n'allez pas me torturer ?

Le rire d'Axel s'éleva autour d'eux : les anges avaient décidément beaucoup d'humour.

-Non, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, pas encore…

* * *

><p>-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille !<p>

-Calme-toi Zexy, tu veux un petit massage pour te détendre ?

-Je suis sérieux, Demyx.

Le punk fit la moue en se laissant tomber à ses côtés sur le lit. Mais lui aussi, il était très sérieux ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde était en colère contre Axel. Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Il avait tout à fait le droit de tomber sous le charme du blondinet, non ? Bon d'accord, le blondinet en question était un de leurs ennemis jurés, mais quand même, à quoi pouvait bien leur servir tant de violence ? Dans le monde de Demyx, les gens s'aimaient sans avoir besoin d'appartenir au même monde. De toute façon, c'était toujours la même rengaine : ils se battaient contre les anges, perdaient, se battaient encore pour prendre leur revanche, gagnaient, puis se rebattaient encore parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient terriblement.

Bref, c'était une guerre sans fin et sans véritable raison. Ah si, Axel voulait dominer les trois mondes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait tous les exterminer, si ? Et puis le petit chérubin n'aurait pas été capable de faire du mal à une mouche, alors pas la peine d'en faire tout un fromage !

-Ça va à l'encontre des règles de notre communauté !

-Zexion a raison, punky !

Larxène. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là elle, au juste ? Demyx avait parfois l'impression qu'elle les suivait à la trace, et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il avait du mal avec les blondes. Quand elle les rejoignit sur le lit, Demyx mâchouilla un crayon sans rien dire. Il savait bien que, quoi qu'il puisse trouver comme argument, les deux autres se feraient une joie de les démonter. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon, il n'arrivait jamais à en placer une. C'était pareil pour les sentences, pour les décisions de groupe et même pour le choix du menu !

-Moi en tout cas, je ne tolère pas qu'une telle créature ne soit pas punie !

-Mais toi, tu ne tolère rien de ce qui s'approche à moins d'un mètre du seigneur Axel. Tu es dingue de lui !

Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, que la blondinette en pinçait pour leur maître. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules en piochant un biscuit qui trainait par-là.

-Pas plus de lui que de toi, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en se penchant vers Zexion.

Demyx grogna en enfouissant son visage dans un oreiller : pourquoi est-ce que cette fille draguait Zexion alors qu'elle pouvait déjà avoir tous les autres ? Il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui explique le fonctionnement du cerveau féminin, un jour. Non pas qu'il soit jaloux, loin de là, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on touche aux choses qui lui appartenaient. Et dans son cerveau de punk, Zexion lui appartenait d'une certaine façon : c'était son ami. Il les écouta encore débattre de la question du chérubin qu'Axel n'avait pas encore jeté en pâture au Cerbère et finit par s'endormir. Cette journée riche en émotions l'avait vraiment beaucoup fatigué.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, quand Larxène fut partie et qu'un petit ronflement s'était élevé dans la pièce que Zexion se rendit compte que son ami s'était endormi. Il soupira tout en tirant la couverture un peu plus haut sur sa taille. Demyx était impossible.

-Espèce de larve, murmura-t-il en reprenant sa lecture.

Peut-être trouverait-il dans ses livres un moyen pour chasser l'ange de LEUR royaume ?

* * *

><p>Axel bâilla : après Saïx, Larxène, Xaldin et Vexen, c'était Luxord qu'il avait vu débarquer dans son bureau pour lui démontrer par a plus b qu'il devait à tout prix se débarrasser de Roxas. Il avait radoté quelque à propos de la fin du règne des ténèbres, d'une race impure et d'une malédiction. Et il avait vu tout ça grâce aux cartes. Pour être franc, Axel n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il avait essayé de lui dire, mais il lui avait promis de prendre sa mise en garde très au sérieux. Même s'il ne comptait rien en faire, au moins Luxord avait déguerpi de son bureau. Il repoussa son siège et se releva dans l'unique but d'aller voir comment allait l'ange qu'il avait recueilli, mais il eut la surprise de le trouver endormi sur SON lit.<p>

Bon. Et où était-il censé dormir lui maintenant ? Certainement pas avec lui ! Il avait peut-être accepté de le garder en vie plus longtemps, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour ça qu'il était prêt à pactiser avec l'ennemi. Parce que Roxas était et resterait toujours un ennemi. Un être dont il fallait se méfier. Pourtant, quand il le voyait comme ça, endormi, le seigneur des enfers n'avait pas l'impression qu'il fallait le craindre. Au contraire. Il s'assit au bord du lit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait le front de l'ange, le faisant grogner. Il sourit : c'était très amusant de voir quelqu'un à sa merci comme ça. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait très bien pu mettre un terme à l'existence de Roxas. Il lui suffisait simplement de serrer son cou et…

Il secoua la tête et se releva avant que ses idées noires ne prennent totalement possession de lui. Bon, puisque le blondinet avait visiblement décidé de passer la nuit dans son lit, il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une autre solution…Comme élire domicile dans la chambre de Saïx pour la nuit, par exemple…Après tout, son ami ne pouvait rien refuser au maître qu'il était et puis il aurait probablement bien besoin de prendre un peu d'avance s'il voulait que la pilule ''je ne compte pas me débarrasser de Roxas tout de suite'' passe sans trop de problèmes. Finalement, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Roxas se soit endormi…


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou tout le monde! _

_Alors voilà comme promis le troisième chapitre :). _

_Encore un tout grand merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews,ça me fait vraiment plaisir. _

_Bisous Bisous!_

* * *

><p>Roxas papillonna doucement des paupières avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Quand sa joue retomba mollement sur l'oreiller, il ne put retenir un soupir de frustration : alors tout ça n'était pas qu'un horrible cauchemar, il était véritablement en enfer. Il se redressa en passant une main dans sa chevelure ébouriffée : sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait mal à la tête mais au moins il était vivant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore réduit à l'état d'âme damnée, ça il n'en savait rien. Et il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas le savoir. Il ne voulait plus se poser de question, il avait encore plus mal à la tête après. Son regard encore à moitié embué de sommeil fit le tour de la pièce : il n'y avait rien ici à part un bureau, un lit et une lampe. Comme si la personne qui y avait toujours vécu était un fantôme.<p>

L'ange eut tout à coup un mouvement de panique : s'il avait dormi dans ce lit, où avait dormi le seigneur des ténèbres ? Tout de même pas avec lui…n'est-ce pas ? Il retint une nausée en imaginant le corps du rouquin tout près de lui. Axel était le maître des enfers, le pire ennemi du paradis céleste, celui que tout le monde craignait, alors l'idée même d'avoir pu être en contact étroit avec lui le rendait étrangement mal à l'aise. S'il n'avait plus la sensation d'appartenir à sa communauté depuis bien longtemps, il n'était tout de même pas prêt à pactiser avec la race ennemie. Il serait alors vu comme un traitre et déchu de tous les pouvoirs que lui conférait son statut d'ange. Comme Sora l'avait été avant lui…A vrai dire, s'il répugnait appartenir à la race qui avait été responsable de la disparition de Sora, il affectionnait tout de même particulièrement les pouvoirs dont il était le possesseur.

C'était parfois très utile d'être capable de lire dans les pensées, tout comme ça l'était de faire des rêves prémonitoires. Ou pas. C'était une lame à double tranchant : ça pouvait être une force aussi bien qu'une faiblesse. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas vu quelle destinée attendait le paradis, et s'il n'en avait pas parlé à Naminé, peut-être n'aurait-il pas atterri dans cet endroit sinistre. Il aurait peut-être pu s'échapper. Il aurait retrouvé Sora et c'est ensemble qu'ils auraient protégé ce secret. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait jamais dû en parler. Il se souvenait encore des paroles de Sora quand il lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait en faire part à leur cousine.

_-A ta place je ne ferais pas ça, Roxas. Tu ne sais pas comment cette histoire va se terminer. Tu ne sais pas quelles foudres tu vas t'attirer en en parlant. Nous n'avons plus notre place ici, Roxas. Nous devons partit tant qu'il en est encore temps. Alors s'il te plaît viens avec moi, laissons-les régler cette histoire seuls. _

_-Mais si jamais le paradis est détruit, Sora, est-ce que tu y as pensé ?_

_-Eh bien c'est qu'il devait en être ainsi. _

Au début il pensait qu'il avait raison, qu'il ne devait pas se mêler de cette histoire. Il avait voulu partir avec lui dans le troisième monde, celui des humains. Sora avait peut-être raison après tout, leur place n'était plus au paradis. Et puis Sora était parti sans lui, il l'avait laissé derrière sans tenir compte de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir, victime d'une telle trahison. Alors il avait tout raconté à Naminé. Ses visions, ses craintes, tout. Et il avait réellement cru que Naminé garderait ce secret pour elle, au début. Maintenant il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne, pas même à sa propre famille. Si Sora était parti, c'était en partie de sa faute à elle, parce qu'elle l'avait poussé à partir. Il haïssait sa race, plus que tout. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se rapprocher de l'ennemi. Jamais.

Ce n'est que lorsque son ventre se mit à grogner qu'il se demanda depuis combien de temps il était resté assis dans ce lit à penser. Il devait rapidement trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent s'il ne voulait pas finir par mourir de faim. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait de la nourriture potable dans ce taudis…

* * *

><p>-Crois-moi Axel, ce gosse ne pourrait que t'attirer des ennuis.<p>

Le seigneur des enfers soupira comme la main de Saïx se glissait dans ses cheveux. A peine réveillé, son ami commençait déjà à l'embêter avec cette histoire. Il n'avait plus que ce sujet-là à la bouche : Roxas. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de doute possible : il fallait se débarrasser de l'ange au plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'accueillir un ennemi dans leur royaume sans en payer de lourdes conséquences, et le balafré semblait être persuadé que les problèmes viendraient bien plus vite que prévu. Voilà pourquoi il voulait à tout prix qu'Axel mette un terme à l'existence du blondinet.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de Roxas comme je le veux.

-Roxas hein ? Depuis quand l'ennemi a-t-il un nom ?

-Ne recommence pas, Saïx.

Si Axel avait d'abord cru pouvoir trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras de son ami, il avait vite déchanté quand, à peine passé le pas de la porte, il s'était jeté sur lui pour l'assaillir d'arguments en faveur de l'expulsion immédiate de l'ange. Il en avait assez que les autres essayent de régner à sa place ! Comme si cette situation n'était déjà pas assez difficile, il ne trouvait même pas un peu de soutien auprès de ses propres sujets, c'était tout de même incroyable ! Bien sûr qu'Axel savait que Roxas était un ennemi, bien sûr qu'il avait peur que son choix tourne en sa défaveur, mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de se débarrasser de lui. Roxas était un être mystérieux qui le fascinait sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais il ne voulait pas s'occuper de son cas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

-Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai des choses à faire.

-Comme trahir les tiens ?

Quand un grognement sourd sortit de la bouche du maître des enfers, et quand il le fusilla d'un regard noir, Saïx sut qu'il était préférable pour lui de se taire. Axel le considérait comme son ami, mais ça ne lui laissait tout de même pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton. Saïx avait tendance à oublier qu'il restait malgré tout son supérieur et que, ni son amitié, ni la confiance qu'il lui accordait ne l'autorisait à se dresser contre lui. Axel ne supportait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un puisse mettre ses intentions en doute, surtout pas quand il s'agissait d'un ami proche comme Saïx.

Il s'extirpa des draps sans attendre, bien décidé à quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il savait pertinemment que Roxas deviendrait rapidement un obstacle entre sa race et lui. Jamais personne ne comprendrait ni n'accepterait qu'il veuille laisser la vie sauve à un ennemi. Jamais. La rébellion était déjà en place, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour calmer les tensions. La seule chose qui apaiserait les esprits serait la mort de Roxas, et il ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à cela. Il soupira quand la voix de Saïx s'éleva une dernière fois derrière lui :

-Si tu passes cette porte, Axel, tu auras fait ton choix.

Et il disparut, sans savoir que cet acte aurait un effet irréversible sur son ami. Il venait de le perdre à tout jamais.

* * *

><p>-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches, microbe ?<p>

Roxas sursauta quand une voix rauque résonna dans la pièce. Il regrettait déjà amèrement d'avoir quitté le petit lit douillet dans lequel il avait passé la nuit : si Axel avait décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve pour le moment, il devait y en avoir plus d'un qui aurait donné cher pour avoir sa peau. Peut-être que s'il feignait ne rien avoir entendu et qu'il filait imperceptiblement vers la droite alors…raté. Sa seule issue était maintenant barrée par un gros malabar aux cheveux courts qui le regardait méchamment.

-Je…je cherchais les cuisines, bafouilla-t-il sans jamais oser le regarder en face.

Un rire cynique s'éleva tout autour de lui, le faisant légèrement frissonner malgré la température ambiante qui devait frôler les vingt-cinq degrés. Le spectre s'approcha de lui d'un pas lent et calculé, comme s'il appréciait particulièrement de lire l'angoisse dans son regard. Roxas le regardait approcher sans rien dire, persuadé qu'il était préférable pour lui de filer avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre, mais incapable de faire le moindre geste pour s'échapper. De toute façon, dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, il n'était pas de taille à rivaliser contre ses ennemis. Il était beaucoup moins rapide et bien moins fort qu'eux, il le savait. Il suffisait de se rappeler avec quelle facilité Axel l'avait collé contre le mur, lui qui était un des plus forts de sa race.

-Alors comme ça minus, tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant exagérément vers lui.

-Oui…

-N'es-tu pas au courant qu'ici le petit déjeuner…c'est toi ?

Roxas déglutit difficilement quand le regard mauvais de l'homme se planta dans le sien, fuyant. C'était une blague, n'est-ce-pas ? Les démons ne mangeaient pas les anges ! Non, tout le monde l'aurait su au paradis, si c'était le cas…quoique les rares êtres qui avaient été faits prisonniers n'étaient jamais remontés au paradis pour le leur dire…et il n'y avait plus aucune victime qui était tombée entre leurs mains depuis des centaines d'années alors…peut-être avaient-ils innover une nouvelle torture qui consistait à réduire les anges à l'état de ragout ? Oh la la, il aurait vraiment mieux fait de ne jamais s'aventurer seul dans cet endroit obscur ! Si seulement il avait résisté à l'appel du ventre, il n'en serait pas là ! Sa gourmandise le perdrait un jour.

-Vexen te couperait la langue, s'il savait que tu as touché à ses échantillons.

-Je…je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je pensais que c'était comestible ! S'empressa-t-il de dire pour se défendre.

C'est vrai après tout, que faisaient des échantillons dans un réfrigérateur ? Roxas avait réellement pensé que c'était de la nourriture, et s'il n'avait pas été dérangé, il aurait bien été capable d'engloutir cette mixture gélatineuse qui ne lui inspirait pourtant pas confiance. Si seulement il avait su qu'il n'était pas dans les cuisines, il ne se serait certainement pas attardé ici !

-Comestible hein ? La seule chose comestible ici, c'est toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon laboratoire, Lexaeus ?

Roxas pâlit quand un second démon pénétra dans la pièce, écartant sans plus de cérémonie le spectre de son passage. Il planta d'abord son regard sur lui et, quand il s'aperçut qu'il tenait un de ses précieux échantillons en main, i les rua sur lui pour le lui enlever. Roxas eut tout juste le temps de bondir en arrière avant de finir écrasé contre un mur, bloqué par une main de chaque côté de son visage. Sa respiration fut presque coupée par le choc et ses ailes devinrent douloureuses. Il avait remarqué que, depuis qu'il était en enfer, il était beaucoup plus fragile que lorsqu'il vivait au paradis. Comme si son corps tout entier subissait le changement de royaume. Et visiblement, il avait plutôt du mal à s'habituer.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire de _ça_, siffla-t-il en pointant l'échantillon des yeux.

-Rien je…

-Il pensait que c'était de la bouffe, renchérit Lexaeus comme si c'était une information capitale.

C'était surtout une information essentielle pour le mettre dans un beau pétrin, pensa Roxas en essayant tant bien que mal de s'enfuir. Mais le scientifique ne semblait pas décidé à le laisser s'en aller si facilement. Au contraire, Roxas était persuadé qu'il ferait tout pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Ses pensées se confirmèrent quand Vexen s'approcha un peu plus de lui en murmurant :

-Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, ce serait tout de même dommage que je sois obligé de sacrifier une de mes nouvelles inventions pour te faire disparaître.

Quand Lexaeus et lui se mirent à glousser, Roxas s'imagina le pire des scénarios : peut-être que le scientifique fou comptait le transformer en démon, en spectre, en vampire, en loup-garou, en crapaud baveux, en centaure, en cafard,…bref, en toutes sortes de créatures immondes qui lui feraient regretter d'être venu au royaume des ténèbres. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal d'être un ange. Un ange au moins, c'était mignon, capable de voler, de parler, de marcher, de courir et de raisonner correctement. Après réflexion, il n'était pas si mécontent que ça d'en être un, ça aurait pu être pire : il aurait pu être…un démon, par exemple. Rien que cette idée le fit grimacer.

-Toi aussi Vexen, tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, ce serait dommage que je sois obligé de sacrifier mon temps si précieux pour te punir.

-Seigneur Axel !

Roxas n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux de voir le seigneur des enfers en personne. Il était presque certain que les deux autres n'oseraient pas lui faire du mal en sa présence…ou du moins il l'espérait très fort ! Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand le scientifique le relâcha, et c'est presque instinctivement qu'il partit se réfugier derrière la longue silhouette du roux, lui arrachant un sourire. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim, il en aurait profité pour filer, mais il se disait que peut-être, Axel lui dirait où il pouvait trouver quelque chose à manger.

Si Lexaeus et Vexen s'étaient en apparence calmés, ils ne perdirent pas une minute pour demander des comptes à leur maître : ils voulaient savoir pourquoi il ne les avait pas laissé s'amuser un peu avec l'ennemi. Après tout, ce n'était pas très grave si l'ange était terrorisé…c'était tout ce qu'il méritait pour être venu les déranger chez eux ! Mais Axel eut vite fait de mettre un terme à ce petit manège, leur rappelant encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'eux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et surtout, il n'avait besoin de l'autorisation de personne pour tolérer la présence de l'ange parmi eux. Et s'ils avaient encore une remarque à lui faire, il les attendait de pied ferme dans son bureau, mais il espérait pour eux qu'ils auraient alors d'autres arguments pour justifier leurs propos il en avait assez de toujours entendre la même chose.

-Viens avec moi, dit-il à l'attention de Roxas.

Et évidemment, le blondinet ne perdit pas une seconde pour le suivre. S'il avait à choisir entre le grand patron qui souhaitait visiblement le maintenir en vie encore un peu et deux sbires complètement à côté de la plaque qui voulaient le transformer en il ne savait quelle créature hideuse, son choix était vite fait.

* * *

><p>Kairi caressa du bout des doigts la photo sur laquelle elle pouvait voir un Sora rayonnant de bonheur. C'était l'époque où ils ne se souciaient encore de rien : ni de la guerre, ni du pouvoir, ni des humains…L'époque où Kairi pouvait encore secrètement espérer que son ami se rendrait enfin compte des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait à son égard. Mais tous ses espoirs était mort comme il était arrivé, lui, cet humain ! L'âme de cet humain que Sora avait rencontrée dans le couloir des âmes et dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Un seul regard avait suffi. Et puis l'âme avait disparu, signe qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure pour l'humain de les rejoindre. Et Sora s'était morfondu pendant des jours. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait <em>changé<em>. Kairi n'aimait pas le changement, ça lui faisait peur.

_Tu es stupide Kairi,_ lui avait-il dit un jour,_ tu ne peux pas éviter que les choses changent. Toi aussi tu changes, tous les jours tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre. Moi je ne veux plus de cette vie-là, je sais qu'elle n'est pas faite pour moi. Je sais que ma place est ailleurs, je le sens. Celle de Roxas aussi. _

Elle aurait voulu lui demander où était la sienne, parce qu'elle n'en était plus certaine. Elle s'était sentie horriblement trahie, quand Sora avait décidé de quitter le paradis, de renoncer à cette vie bénie pour le rejoindre lui, cet humain. Elle avait d'abord pensé que sa place était auprès de Naminé : la jeune fille avait toujours été la seule sur qui elle avait pu compter, quelle que soit la situation. Et puis Naminé avait trahi sa propre famille, en livrant Roxas à l'ange supérieur dans l'unique but de le sacrifier. Maintenant elle lui faisait peur, et Kairi n'était plus certaine que sa place soit auprès d'elle. Elle ne reconnaissait plus son amie, cette fille autrefois si douce et si souriante.

_Tout le monde change, Kairi. Si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera plus tard. Et si toi tu ne changes pas, alors tu seras perdue. _

Était-ce vraiment le problème ? Avait-elle oublié de changer avec les autres ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être devenue une autre personne, depuis que Sora avait quitté le paradis. Elle avait tour à tour ressenti de la colère, de la haine, du dégoût, de la peur, de la tristesse, de la joie, de la confiance,…autant d'émotions qui avaient fait d'elle quelqu'un d'autre. Et pourtant elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa place. Alors où était-elle ? Ici, près de Naminé ? Dans le monde des humains, avec Sora ? Ou encore en enfer, auprès de Roxas ? Elle était perdue. Totalement perdue.

-Je voudrais que tout soit encore comme avant, murmura-t-elle en caressant une dernière fois la photo de Sora.

* * *

><p>-Tu es totalement inconscient, gronda Axel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de t'aventurer seul dans mon royaume ?<p>

Seul le silence lui répondit, comme depuis le début. Il avait ramené Roxas jusqu'à ses appartements et depuis, il était incapable de tirer quoique ce soit du jeune homme. L'ange resterait muet comme une carpe et garderait la tête obstinément baissée. Le maître des enfers soupira en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, face à Roxas. Il le regardait sans broncher, essayant vainement de déchiffrer les traits impassibles de son visage, mais le petit blond avait un talent inouï pour dissimuler ses émotions. Si bien qu'à l'instant même, Axel aurait bien été incapable de dire s'il était en colère, s'il avait peur ou si au contraire il aimait se moquer de lui comme ça. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'appréciait pas ce comportement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je tolère ta présence ici qu'il en est de même pour tout mon royaume. Au contraire. Sache qu'aucun d'eux n'hésitera une seconde avant de se débarrasser de toi. Et à ce moment-là je ne pourrai rien faire. Je ne pourrai pas toujours être derrière toi, tu comprends ?

Toujours rien. Si ça continuait comme ça, Axel allait exploser. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas – autre que de ne pas être respecté par ses sujets- c'était de ne pas être respecté par ses ennemis. Il acceptait d'héberger ce petit ingrat et lui en retour, il ne lui faisait même pas confiance. Bon d'accord, il venait peut-être de sous-entendre qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit réduit à l'état d'esclave avant la fin de la semaine, mais ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si ses démons ne pouvaient pas accepter qu'un ange dorme en enfer ! Après tout, ces êtres soit disant angéliques n'avaient jamais manqué une occasion de leur déclarer la guerre, ce n'était pas rien.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, s'énerva-t-il enfin.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que Roxas ouvre la bouche, il entendit simplement un long grognement se répandre dans la pièce. Une minute plus tard, l'ange se tenait le ventre tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte foncée. Axel inclina la tête sur la droite en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il.

Mais son invité ne semblait pas décidé à lui répondre. Pas de problème, il saurait le faire parler.

-Roxas ?

Si la faim qui le tiraillait aurait presque pu faire parler le blond, il refusait cependant d'adresser la parole à son ennemi. Axel l'avait peut-être sauvé, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il se laisserait embobiner. Il savait très bien que, si le seigneur des ténèbres le maintenait en vie, c'était uniquement parce qu'il espérait en tirer quelque chose. Et Roxas ne collaborerait pas, jamais. Même s'il sentait qu'il allait très bientôt mourir de faim, il refusait de se vendre !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si j'allais te chercher un bol de céréales, renchérit encore Axel en se penchant un peu plus vers lui, avec beaucoup de sucre ?

Roxas se retint presque de lui demander s'il pourrait aussi avoir un fruit, avec les céréales. Non non non, il ne devait pas penser à la nourriture ! Il ne devait pas s'imaginer le bol de céréales, non, ce n'était qu'un horrible stratagème pour le faire parler. Axel n'arriverait pas à le manipuler comme ça !

-A moins que tu préfères quelque chose de plus nourrissant : une omelette, peut-être ?

L'ange ignorait qu'il était possible d'avoir de tels plats en enfer ! Lui qui pensait que les démons se nourrissaient uniquement de chair fraîche et d'âmes damnées, il devait bien avouer que l'évocation d'une telle gastronomie le faisait saliver plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Une bonne omelette, avec une tranche de bacon et des petites mouillettes de pain ! Non, c'était une illusion, il ne devait pas y penser.

-Vraiment, tu ne veux rien ? D'accord, alors je suppose que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'aille déjeuner, maintenant ?

Roxas releva enfin la tête : vraiment, Axel allait partir et le laisser mourir de faim ici ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas faire ça ! Pourtant si, il semblait bien décidé à mettre son plan à exécution et lui il…il allait rester ici seul comme un crétin, tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu adresser la parole à son ennemi. C'était en soi bien stupide, il devait l'avouer. Peut-être pourrait-il faire une exception ? Juste cette fois…juste histoire de reprendre un peu de force. Oui, il devait bien pouvoir être capable de mettre sa rancune de côté pour répondre à l'appel de ventre. Après tout, il lui avait déjà parlé et…et Axel partait sans lui !

-Attends, murmura-t-il comme il le voyait déjà s'en aller, je veux bien une…une omelette.

-Avec du bacon ?

Roxas hocha la tête.

-Et du pain ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

Axel ne put retenir un grand sourire : il avait gagné, Roxas avait parlé.

-Très bien, alors je t'amène ça. Attends-moi ici.

Quand il quitta la pièce, il se dit que tout n'était peut-être pas perdu : Roxas était un ennemi, mais le dialogue était encore possible…

* * *

><p>Marluxia plissa les paupières : alors comme ça, il y avait un ange chez eux ? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en épiant une conversation entre Larxène et Xaldin. Et visiblement, ses compères n'étaient pas ravis de l'avoir parmi eux. Bon, Marluxia n'aimait pas non plus l'idée de cohabiter avec l'ennemi, mais si le seigneur Axel avait décidé de le garder, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. Peut-être qu'il comptait le rallier à sa cause ? Ou peut-être se servirait-il de lui comme otage pour faire capituler l'ennemi ? Oui, le seigneur Axel ne faisait jamais rien sans raison.<p>

Et puis, s'il voyait le bon côté des choses, peut-être que l'ange était un adepte de la décoration intérieure : il pourrait alors l'aider à terminer la peinture de son énorme chambre ? Oui, pourquoi pas, il était temps pour lui d'aller aux nouvelles tout près de Vexen. C'était toujours un plaisir pour lui de bavarder un peu avec leur scientifique si sexy, même s'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui racontait !

* * *

><p>-Tu aimes ?<p>

Roxas hocha la tête.

-Tu peux me parler, tu sais.

L'ange délaissa un instant son omelette et le morceau croquant de bacon qui l'accompagnait pour planter son regard dans celui du seigneur des ténèbres. Lui parler ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…après tout, si Axel ne s'était pas un minimum soucié de lui, il serait certainement encore en train d'errer en enfer à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. S'il était encore en vie, et rien n'était moins sûr. Axel était assis en tailleur face à lui sur le matelas et il se débattait tant bien que mal avec les macaronis qui roulaient d'un bout à l'autre de son assiette à chaque fois qu'il tentait de les capturer. Mais pour le moment, il avait aussi laissé sa dégustation de côté pour reporter toute son attention sur lui, attendant certainement qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Oui, c'est très bon, dit-il finalement d'une petite voix qui – pour une fois-, n'avait rien d'agressif.

Alors Axel sourit, satisfait de voir que l'ange avait enfin décidé de sortir de son mutisme : leur cohabitation se passerait certainement mieux s'ils pouvaient se parler. Tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas aux siens, lui voulait savoir quels mystères habitaient le petit blondinet qui avait atterri dans son royaume.

-Je ne savais pas que les anges avaient si bon appétit, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'assiette déjà presque vide de Roxas.

Roxas rougit : il détestait être observé de la sorte, et savoir qu'il devait ce repas à son pire ennemi le mettait encore un peu plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

Encore un peu et l'ange se serait étouffé avec la dernière bouchée qu'il venait d'avaler de travers : non mais qu'est-ce qu'il prenait à Axel de lui parler de la sorte ? Surtout que le seigneur des enfers n'avait pas l'air gêné du tout. Il se contentait de le fixer en terminant son assiette, son éternel sourire en coin collé aux lèvres. Roxas détourna le regard, tentant désespérément de se changer les idées. Il aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs : n'importe où mais pas dans cette chambre, pas avec lui. Surtout pas avec Axel. Encore moins quand il le regardait comme ça.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise !

Roxas rougit encore, et Axel sourit de plus belle : il adorait le provoquer pour l'obliger à parler. Il constatait avec un certain plaisir que l'ange avait autant de fierté que lui, il n'aimait pas être pris en faute. Au moins, ça leur faisait un point commun. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si différents en fin de compte.

* * *

><p>-Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Un sale gosse pas plus haut que trois pommes ! Et ce nabot a osé trifouiller dans mes échantillons ! Notre seigneur Axel n'a même pas cru bon de lui en tenir rigueur. Si j'avais eu le choix, crois-moi qu'il ne serait pas sorti d'ici sans avoir subi quelques petites modifications !<p>

Marluxia gloussa : Vexen était vraiment en rogne contre leur maître et son –apparemment- nouveau petit protégé. En rogne, c'était un euphémisme : si Vexen en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait traqué l'ange jusqu'à obtenir vengeance. Il lui aurait fait subir les pires tortures possibles et imaginables en enfer. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de chances d'être sorti de son laboratoire en un seul morceau, le scientifique n'était généralement pas un tendre avec celles et ceux qui osaient s'approcher de ses instruments à moins de deux mètres.

-Tu n'as plus d'échantillon, alors ?

-Si ! Par chance j'ai réussi à le récupérer avant que ce petit inconscient ne le détruise. Notre plan est encore possible.

Marluxia eut alors un sourire satisfait : ils avaient encore une chance de voir leur rêve aboutir. Petit à petit, quelques spectres et démons en avaient eu assez de vivre dans cet endroit glauque, sous les ordres d'un seigneur invisible, si bien qu'ils avaient développé un désir de vivre ailleurs. Axel n'en savait rien, évidemment, il les aurait sévèrement punis s'il avait seulement su ce qui se tramait dans son royaume, mais ils avaient bon espoir de réussir à se libérer de cette prison. Grâce à Vexen et ses talents scientifiques.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais génial, Vexichou ?

-Oui, mais c'est le genre de compliments que j'aime entendre.

-Tu es génial !

Que n'aurait-il pas fait pour son petit Vexen si sexy ?

* * *

><p>-Alors comme ça ils t'ont sacrifié ?<p>

Axel serra les poings, incapable de croire une telle chose. Il avait donc raison, Roxas avait été trahi. Et, même si l'ange avait refusé de tout lui expliquer en détails, il savait que cette trahison le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Certainement plus qu'il n'acceptait de l'avouer.

-Oui…

-Comment ont-ils pu faire une chose pareille ?

Lorsque le poing du seigneur des ténèbres s'écrasa contre son bureau, Roxas sursauta. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Axel prenait cette affaire tellement à cœur : il ne faisait pas partie de sa communauté, pourtant. Roxas ignorait même pourquoi il lui avait raconté tout ça, la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'Axel lui avait posé une série de questions auxquelles il avait répondu, jusqu'à finalement lui avouer qu'il avait été sacrifié par sa race. Il ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi, ni comment, simplement qu'il s'était retrouvé ici volontairement.

-Ne t'inquiète plus de rien, je m'occupe de tout, dit-il finalement en rejoignant son bureau.

Roxas le dévisagea un instant, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il lui disait tout ça. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cet élan de sympathie ? Un piège, une ruse pour mieux le rallier à son clan ? Si c'était le cas, Roxas n'était pas prêt à se laisser duper si facilement. Si Axel pensait réellement qu'il avait déjà gagné la partie, il se trompait.

Ce que l'ange ignorait, c'est que le maître des enfers était réellement en colère contre ceux qui se disaient sans cesse supérieurs. Pour lui tout était clair dans son esprit : si Roxas avait été trahi par les siens, ça ne faisait plus de lui un ange. Bien sûr, ça ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il était un des leurs, mais au moins il n'était plus officiellement un ennemi. Il pouvait donc lui permettre de rester ici, le temps qu'il se remette de ses émotions. Car si Roxas voulait montrer qu'il était fort et détaché, Axel savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il ne permettrait pas qu'il souffre plus. Roxas resterait ici, avec eux, et il l'aiderait à se venger des siens, il en faisait la promesse.

* * *

><p><em>Si vous avez aimé,adoré,détesté,méprisé,...n'oubliez pas de laisser une review *_*. <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Un peu en retard, voilà le quatrième chapitre. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews mais je vous remercie vraiment de prendre la peine de laisser une petite trace de votre passage ici, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je vous promets de vous répondre la prochaine fois :)_

_Alors ce chapitre est en deux parties, voici la première. On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :) _

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p><em>-Tu dors ? <em>

_-Non, chuchota le blondinet en voyant son frère s'approcher de lui. _

_-Moi non plus, répondit Sora comme il grimpait sur le lit de Roxas, ils m'ont fait peur avec toutes leurs histoires. _

_-A moi aussi. _

_Les deux petits garçons se glissèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures, comme pour se protéger des démons qui leur voulaient du mal. C'est le conseil qui leur avait ordonnés d'être prudents, surtout la nuit, car c'était la nuit que les monstres du monde d'en bas se faufilaient dans leur royaume pour venir les dévorer. Sora et Roxas avaient très peur qu'un monstre vienne s'en prendre à eux, et ils étaient persuadés qu'à deux ils étaient bien plus forts. Ils étaient jumeaux après tout, ils se devaient de se protéger mutuellement. Sora se cala un peu mieux contre son frère quand l'orage gronda dehors. _

_-Tu penses que c'est vrai ? Murmura la voix timide de Roxas. _

_-Je ne sais pas, répondit son frère sur le même ton, mais si c'est le cas alors je te promets de toujours te protéger !_

_Roxas hocha la tête et enfouit son visage contre les cheveux brun de son jumeau, frottant doucement son nez contre le haut de son crâne pour apaiser les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Il avait vraiment très peur que les démons d'en bas se glissent dans leur chambre d'enfants pour venir les dévorer. Heureusement que son frère était avec lui, sinon il n'aurait probablement jamais trouvé le sommeil. Sora savait toujours trouver des paroles réconfortantes pour le rassurer quand il avait peur, comme cette nuit-là. _

_-J'ai peur, Sora. _

_-Moi aussi, mais on est ensemble alors il ne peut rien nous arriver ! J'en suis certain. _

_-On devra toujours rester ensemble alors, comme ça on sera invincibles !_

_-Bien sûr ! Personne ne nous séparera jamais. _

_Le blondinet avait entouré la taille de son frère d'un bras timide tout en fermant les yeux : Sora avait raison, personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer. Ni les anges, ni les humains…pas même les démons ! Ils étaient jumeaux, personne ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Quand Sora le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, Roxas fut certain d'une chose : il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son frère, jamais. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui s'il le fallait. Cette nuit-là, comme beaucoup d'autres nuits, Roxas et Sora s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus unis que jamais. _

(…)

Axel pénétra dans sa chambre à pas de loups : alors qu'il terminait de remplir la paperasse, il avait entendu un bruit provenant de sa chambre à coucher. C'était comme une plainte, un gémissement de douleur qui attira sa curiosité. Dans la pénombre de la pièce, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la chevelure blonde de l'ange, ni ses longes ailes blanches qui dépassaient des draps froissés. Sous les couvertures, il pouvait le voir se tortiller comme ses doigts crispés cherchaient un support auquel se raccrocher.

Il s'approcha du lit, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Roxas, qui semblait être en plein cauchemar. Son impression se confirma quand, arrivé à sa hauteur, il vit les traits déformés de son visage. Roxas murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil mais Axel n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que ces souvenirs lui faisaient mal. L'ange souffrait, il ne fallait pas être devin pour le voir. Oubliant les signatures qui l'attendaient dans son bureau, il s'assit précautionneusement au bord du lit et dégagea le front moite de Roxas des quelques mèches de cheveux blonds qui étaient venues s'y coller.

-Calme-toi, murmura-t-il comme si l'ange pouvait l'entendre.

(…)

_-Sora, attends-moi !_

_-Dépêche-toi Roxas, ils vont nous rattraper !_

_Le blondinet redoubla d'efforts pour rejoindre son frère, qui avait déjà presque franchi la frontière qui leur était interdite. C'était la frontière qui séparait le paradis céleste du monde des humains et, une fois de l'autre côté, les anges avaient accès au monde d'en bas. Oh bien sûr, ils ne le rejoignaient pas directement, sous peine de quoi ils auraient trahi les leurs, mais ils pouvaient voir comment vivaient les humains. Sora avait toujours été fasciné par la vie à la fois simple et pourtant palpitante que menaient les mortels, au point de presque les envier parfois. Alors il bravait les interdits, entraînant son frère dans sa course folle dans l'unique but de grappiller quelques bribes du monde des mortels. _

_-Doucement, chuchota finalement le brun quand ils arrivèrent au bord de la frontière, on ne doit pas troubler l'équilibre. _

_Oui car si les anges osaient s'aventurer au-delà de la frontière qui les séparait du monde des humains, ces derniers ne devaient en aucun cas connaître leur existence. Si jamais ils avaient été découverts, cela aurait déclenché un déséquilibre irréversible et très grave qui les aurait menés tout droit à leur perte. Voilà pourquoi, malgré sa fascination pour le monde d'en bas, Sora mettait un point d'honneur à être discret. Il ne voulait en aucun cas être la cause de la fin du règne de leur race. _

_-Regarde comme c'est beau. _

_Et effectivement, Roxas ne pouvait pas nier que le spectacle auquel il assistait était magnifique. Tout était différent de leur monde : il y avait des couleurs partout, de la musique, des enseignes illuminées et des vitrines remplies d'objets qui lui étaient inconnus. Il ne pouvait maintenant plus détourner son regard de ces humains vêtus de bleu, de vert, de rouge, de noir, de jaune, de rose, de violet et qui pressaient le pas à travers des rues rendues vivantes par leurs voix, leurs cris, leurs pleurs ou leurs rires. Il n'y avait rien de comparable avec ce paradis blanc et maussade ou personne ne pouvait se démarquer d'une communauté à laquelle ils avaient juré allégeance. _

_-Un jour, j'irai là-bas. _

_Roxas lança un regard perplexe à son frère, se demandant s'il était vraiment sérieux : aucun ange ne pouvait quitter le paradis, sous peine de quoi il serait jugé pour haute trahison et perdrait tous les privilèges et tous les pouvoirs qui lui avaient été conférés. En plus de ça, personne ne pouvait rejoindre un des autres mondes de son plein gré, c'était trop dangereux. Personne ne devait connaître leur existence, c'était interdit. Voilà pourquoi Roxas se demandait où son frère voulait en venir : il ne pouvait tout juste pas partir. _

_-Tu ne peux pas, tu seras puni si tu pars !_

_-Je sais. _

_-C'est interdit, Sora. _

_Le blondinet retint son souffle quand le regard bleu de son frère se plongea dans le sien : il y voyait tant de détermination, tant d'envie. Il le regardait, il lui parlait, mais Sora n'était déjà plus avec lui au paradis, il était ailleurs. Un peu plus bas, auprès de ceux qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. _

_-Tôt ou tard j'irai là-bas. Je le sais, je l'ai vu. _

(...)

-Non !

Axel sursauta quand la voix de Roxas s'éleva dans la nuit. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui pour voir ses yeux obstinément clos : il dormait toujours. Le seigneur des enfers soupira tout en caressant encore une fois la chevelure blonde de celui qui aurait dû être son ennemi. Un ennemi qui dormait dans son lit, certes, mais un ennemi quand même. De quoi Roxas pouvait-il bien cauchemarder ? Le roux se demanda un instant ce que pouvait bien penser l'ange de la situation dans laquelle il était : il avait été sacrifié par les siens pour atterrir dans un endroit qui lui faisait peur et où tous les occupants voulaient se débarrasser de lui, eux aussi. Comment pouvait-il supporter une telle chose ? Axel l'ignorait, mais la seule chose dont il était certain, c'est que sous ses airs détachés, Roxas était quelqu'un de très sensible.

-Tu ne peux pas, non !

-Shhh.

Il le regarda encore se débattre, une lueur triste au fond des yeux, une main inlassablement glissée dans ses cheveux dans le vain espoir de calmer ses peurs. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui malheureusement Roxas était en proie à ses démons intérieurs, comme l'étaient les âmes avant de faire face au jugement dernier. Dans ses souvenirs, ses émotions étaient décuplées et douloureuses, Axel le savait. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il en avait vu certains supplier ses juges de les achever tant ils ne pouvaient pas supporter cette prise de conscience qui les tuait une seconde fois. Il savait ce que vivait Roxas, il savait à quel point cela pouvait être destructeur. Mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lui montrer qu'il était là.

-Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il encore comme les sourcils de l'ange se fronçaient pour la énième fois.

(...)

_-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu le vois. Il était tellement…beau !_

_-Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller à la rencontre des âmes qui nous rejoignent ! C'est contre le règlement !_

_Roxas avait cherché son jumeau toute la journée, s'imaginant les pires scénarios pour justifier son absence. Il avait d'abord cru que Sora était à nouveau passé de l'autre côté de la frontière, mais il ne l'y avait pas trouvé. Ni Naminé, ni Kairi, ni aucun autre ne l'avait vu depuis plusieurs heures, si bien que Roxas commençait à croire qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais il l'aurait senti, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son frère jumeau après tout, une moitié de lui-même ! Ne le trouvant nulle part, il avait secrètement prié pour qu'il lui revienne sain et sauf et qu'il ne soit pas absorbé par les ténèbres qui gagnaient peu à peu du terrain dans leur royaume et faisaient disparaître les leurs dans un gouffre obscur de détresse. _

_-Et ses yeux, si seulement tu avais pu voir ses yeux !_

_-Sora ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? _

_Finalement, il l'avait vu revenir quelques heures plus tard, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Il s'était jeté sur lui dans le seul but de lui passer un savon dont il se souviendrait longtemps, mais son frère l'avait devancé, lui parlant d'un humain dont il venait tout juste de rencontrer l'âme sur la passerelle des mondes. Aussitôt Roxas avait voulu le rabrouer : les anges ne pouvaient en aucun cas interférer dans la procession des âmes au paradis. Les morts devaient eux-mêmes trouver le chemin qui les mènerait en ce lieu céleste et personne ne pouvait les y aider. Mais encore une fois, Sora lui avait coupé la parole pour le rassurer : l'âme en question avait rebroussé chemin. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas son heure, il l'avait vu dans ses rêves et savait qu'ils se retrouveraient de l'autre côté. Sora était convaincu que la place de ce Riku n'était pas dans leur monde triste et vide de sens mais dans le sien, si vivant et si fascinant. _

_-Tu as fait quoi ? Avait alors demandé le blondinet, pas tout à faire certain d'avoir bien entendu. _

_-Ne prends pas cet air fâché, il n'était pas encore temps !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? _

_-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. _

_Eh bien non, justement, Roxas n'en savait rien. S'il avait tous les deux hérité du même don de voyance, leurs visions différaient souvent, encore plus maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint l'adolescence. Sora voyait et ressentait des choses qu'il ignorait et vice et versa. Voilà pourquoi Roxas ne connaissait rien de Riku, pourquoi il ne comprenait pas le geste de son jumeau et surtout, pourquoi il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il avait l'impression que son frère n'était plus le même depuis qu'il était revenu quelque chose avait changé en lui. Et ce changement ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout. _

_-Je dois aller le retrouver !_

_-Tu es complètement fou. _

_-Non ! Viens avec moi, Roxas, je suis certain que tu te plairas dans ce monde. Il y a tant de choses à apprendre, tant de places à découvrir ! Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît. _

_Et évidemment, comme toujours lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, ils s'étaient disputés. Roxas le trouvait totalement inconscient de vouloir trahir les siens pour rejoindre un humain qu'il avait à peine entrevu. Il n'aurait jamais dû le rencontrer, ce n'était pas normal, il ne pouvait pas vouloir passer sa vie avec un humain, c'était contre-nature ! Et Sora s'était emporté, lui hurlant qu'il ne comprenait rien, que leur place n'était plus ici depuis bien longtemps, qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, de rejoindre ceux auprès desquels ils voulaient être. _

_-Non Sora, ceux auprès desquels TU veux être. Le monde des mortels te fascine autant qu'il me fait peur, je ne veux pas aller là-bas. Ma place est ici. _

_Le cœur de Roxas s'était douloureusement serré quand le regard de son jumeau avait accroché le sien : il pouvait y lire un mélange de déception, de colère et de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir d'avoir blessé son jumeau, pourtant quand Sora lui tourna le dos, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : il l'avait fait souffrir. Et il s'en voulait déjà atrocement, il aurait voulu revenir en arrière pour que rien de tout ça ne soit arrivé. Pour que Sora n'ait jamais rencontré l'âme de cet humain, pour qu'il soit toujours le même. Ce frère qu'il avait toujours connu, aimé, défendu et protégé. Son frère. Son jumeau. _

_-Que tu m'accompagnes ou non, j'irai le rejoindre. _

(...)

-Reviens !

Et voilà que ça recommençait : Axel avait espéré l'espace d'un instant que Roxas se soit définitivement calmé mais il s'était trompé. Sa respiration était redevenue calme, ses mains avaient relâché les draps auxquels elles étaient agrippées et il avait même cru l'entendre soupirer de bonheur quand il avait pour la dernière fois caressé son front. Mais le répit ne fut que de courte durée puisque, alors qu'il somnolait doucement, une longue plainte l'avait tiré de son demi-sommeil. Il avait alors rouvert les yeux pour tomber à nouveau sur les traits durs et le visage fermé de l'ange. Roxas cauchemardait à nouveau et Axel prévoyait déjà que la nuit serait longue, très longue. Encore plus longue que celles qu'il passait dans les bras de Saïx quand il voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui. Et certainement bien moins plaisante, aussi.

-Me laisse pas ! Pas toi !

Le maître des enfers se passa une main sur le visage pour accélérer son réveil et, toujours en soupirant, il prit une des mains de l'ange entre la sienne. Aussitôt, les ongles de Roxas s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et, s'il n'avait pas été immunisé contre les griffures, Axel aurait presque pu grimacer de douleur. Heureusement que Saïx s'était occupé de son cas…Mais Roxas le serrait si fort, suppliant son cauchemar de ne pas le quitter, et Axel ne put pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps de s'en être pris à lui. Roxas souffrait et la seule chose qui pouvait le détendre un tant soit peu, c'était de serrer sa main entre la sienne. Il n'était pas conscient de lui faire du mal.

-Reste avec moi !

-Moi je suis là, Roxas, je reste avec toi.

Axel ignorait ce qui pouvait lui faire autant de mal, mais cette personne avait dû beaucoup compter à ses yeux. Il avait du mal à croire que même cette personne apparemment si chère à son cœur ait pu trahir sa confiance. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose ? Après tout il ne connaissait rien de lui. Il supposait que ses cauchemars étaient dus aux derniers évènements qu'il venait de vivre mais peut-être l'ange souffrait-il de blessures plus anciennes. Si c'était le cas, Axel se promit de tout faire pour panser ses plaies. Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état.

-Je resterai toujours.

(...)

_-Sora tu…tu pars ? _

_Timidement appuyé contre le chambranle de porte, Roxas regardait son frère préparer son sac. Depuis leur dispute, quatre jours plus tôt, le brun était resté enfermé dans sa chambre, refusant d'en sortir. Naminé lui amenait ses repas dans sa chambre et elle lui avait dit qu'il était très mal. Alors le blond avait culpabilisé, pensant que c'était de sa faute si Sora était dans cet état : après tout, il avait obstinément rejeté ses rêves et ne l'avait pas laissé s'exprimer. Ça ne pouvait être que de sa faute. Les larmes qu'il vit dans les yeux de Sora quand il se retourna vers lui finirent de l'achever. Tellement qu'il se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant, le suppliant de l'excuser. _

_-Pars pas, pas sans moi. S'il te plaît !_

_-Viens avec moi alors._

_Sora se recula un peu de lui de façon à prendre ses mains entre les siennes, plongeant son regard azuré dans le sien, plus clair encore. Roxas hésita un instant avant de lui répondre, craignant de faire une bêtise. Il savait que le choix qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui était capital et irréversible : il devait choisir entre son frère jumeau ou sa communauté. Trahir les siens ou se trahir lui-même. Il avait peur de quitter ce paradis dans lequel il avait grandi, peur de connaître l'aventure mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre ici sans son frère. Il avait besoin de Sora, vraiment. _

_-Rox'. Roxas, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, tu dois le sentir. Nous n'avons rien à faire ici. Notre place est là-bas. _

_Le brun semblait réellement croire à ses paroles, mais Roxas n'en était pas aussi certain. Bien sûr, il savait que son frère avait toujours voulu rejoindre le monde des humains, mais il craignait qu'une fois là-bas, il l'oublie. Qu'il le laisse seul pour construire une nouvelle vie avec Riku, qu'il ne devienne qu'un souvenir. Un poids. Roxas avait vraiment peur de ça, et son frère n'en savait rien. Il préférait lui taire ses craintes, ne voulant pas qu'il le prenne pour un bébé. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me faire confiance ?_

_-J'ai confiance en toi. _

_-Alors viens. _

_Roxas prit à peine le temps de réfléchir, voyant déjà son frère s'éloigner de lui en soupirant pour terminer sa valise. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, non ! Alors même s'il devait sacrifier sa vie ici, s'il devait fuir les siens à tout jamais, s'il devait vivre une nouvelle vie dans l'ombre d'un autre homme, il l'acceptait. Pour Sora, pour ne pas le perdre. Parce que son jumeau était toute sa vie. C'est lui qui le consolait, qui le faisait rire, qui l'accompagnait lors de leurs longues balades, qui l'écoutait, qui le conseillait lorsqu'il ne savait pas quelle voie choisir…lui et personne d'autre. Pas Naminé, pas Kairi, pas l'ange supérieur. Juste Sora. Alors c'était décidé, il partirait avec lui, même s'il devait en souffrir, même s'il ne savait pas où cette histoire le mènerait. _

_-D'accord, dit-il en rattrapant son frère. D'accord je…je viens avec toi. Mais promets-moi de ne pas me laisser. _

_-Je te le promets, répondit simplement Sora en l'attirant dans ses bras, rassuré à l'idée de pouvoir emmener son frère avec lui. _

_Le blondinet profita pleinement de cette étreinte, y puisant assez de force et de courage pour mener leur plan à bien. Il avait besoin de cet amour, de cette tendresse que Sora lui donnait, il en avait besoin pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir entier. Alors il profitait simplement de ces moments de complicité qui les rendaient plus proches et plus soudés que jamais. Si tout était encore flou dans son esprit, quand Sora lui murmura un ''je t'aime petit frère'' du bout des lèvres, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Rien ne pourrait lui arriver tant qu'il resterait auprès de lui, rien. _

(...)

Axel resta un moment interdit, n'osant pas faire le moindre geste, essayant de garder son sang-froid : Roxas venait de littéralement l'attirer contre lui, l'obligeant à s'allonger à moitié contre son torse. Le seigneur des enfers n'avait rien vu venir il s'apprêtait à remonter les draps sur le corps tremblant de l'ange quand les bras de celui-ci s'étaient enroulés autour de son cou. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Axel s'était retrouvé pris au piège contre le torse de Roxas. Il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se dégager s'il l'avait voulu, mais il craignait de le réveiller. Il n'était pas certain que le blond apprécierait de se réveiller dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ou pas. Axel ne put retenir un petit sourire, se disant que, même s'il ne s'adressait pas directement à lui, c'était très flatteur d'entendre ces mots de la bouche d'un ange qu'il connaissait à peine.

-Du calme, Roxas, je sais que je suis séduisant mais tout de même, calme tes ardeurs.

Pour seule réponse, l'ange grogna et serra un peu plus le maître des ténèbres contre lui.

-On restera toujours ensemble, ajouta-t-il dans son sommeil.

-Tu sais que je suis contre le mariage ? Se sentit obligé de préciser le roux.

Cette situation était particulièrement amusante pour lui : non seulement il se faisait câliner sans rien avoir demandé par un jeune garçon – il était forcé de l'avouer- particulièrement mignon mais en plus il pouvait librement interpréter les paroles de ce dernier. Même s'il l'empêchait toujours de dormir, il préférait vraiment voir l'ange dans cet état plutôt que torturé intérieurement et puis…autant profiter de cet excès de tendresse. Après tout, la douceur était bien trop rare aux enfers, selon lui. Il aurait sans problème pu s'endormir contre le torse de Roxas, si seulement la tempête n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez…

(...)

_-Calme-toi. _

_-I-Il est p-parti s-sans moi !_

_Blottit dans les bras de Naminé, l'ange pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps la perte de son frère. Quand il s'était réveillé le matin même, Sora avait disparu, emmenant avec lui toutes ses affaires. Un peu plus tard, l'alerte résonnait au paradis, signe d'une haute trahison et Roxas ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir que son frère l'avait trahi. Dès qu'il avait entendu l'alerte, il avait décidé de traverser à nouveau la frontière qui les séparait du monde des mortels. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu, Sora, son jumeau. Il était passé de l'autre côté sans lui, il l'avait trahi. _

_Roxas pensait qu'ils s'étaient pourtant mis d'accord : ils devaient quitter le paradis ensemble. Alors pourquoi Sora n'avait-il pas respecté leur engagement ? Il se sentait horriblement trahi et abandonné. Son cœur était vide, déchiré de toutes parts, mutilé, amputé d'une moitié de lui. Il avait l'impression de perdre pieds, d'avoir perdu tous ses repères. Il n'avait jamais dû affronter la vie sans Sora : son jumeau l'avait toujours accompagné, l'avait toujours conseillé, toujours soutenu. Il était un miroir dans lequel il se reflétait, un catalyseur d'énergie. Il n'y arriverait pas sans lui. _

_-Je…je comprends pas Nami', p-pourquoi ? Q-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s-sans lui ? _

_Il avait besoin de son frère jumeau, c'était incontournable. Ils étaient ensemble bien avant la naissance, ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Comment Sora avait-il pu le laisser pour un humain ? Alors comme ça, Roxas avait eu raison d'avoir peur : Sora n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, il était parti sans lui. Au fond il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il l'accompagne dans le monde des humains, il voulait simplement se débarrasser de lui. Comment avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que son frère l'emmènerait vraiment ? _

_-Roxas, essaie de te calmer s'il te plaît. Sora savait que tu ne voulais pas aller là-bas. Ta place n'est pas auprès des humains, crois-moi. _

_-Mais elle est auprès de lui !_

_C'est vrai, le blondinet ne s'était peut-être pas montré très enjoué à l'idée de quitter le paradis pour un monde qui leur était inconnu mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que son frère interpréterait cela de cette façon. Il aurait au moins pu lui en parler, en discuter avec lui au lieu de le laisser dans le mensonge. Sora n'était pas quelqu'un comme ça, il devait forcément y avoir une explication ! Roxas refusait de croire que son jumeau puisse l'avoir abandonné. Il avait peut-être l'air très attaché à cet humain mais jamais il ne l'aurait laissé tomber…ce n'était pas normal ! Où était l'erreur ? Qu'avait-il raté ? _

_-Ce n'est p-pas possible Nami ! Il n'a p-pas pu faire une chose pareille !_

_-Si Roxas, il est parti. _

_Non. Non. Non. Non. Naminé mentait, il en était certain. Sora ne lui aurait pas fait une chose pareille, jamais. C'était son jumeau, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Il lui avait promis de toujours être là. Elle ne savait rien de la relation fusionnelle qui les unissait, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Leur lien était plus fort que tout, jamais il ne l'aurait brisé pour un simple humain, Roxas le savait. _

_-Arrête de te mettre dans cet état. Sora est parti. Pour de bon. Il t'a laissé tout seul. Il est parti sans toi, Roxas, il t'a trahi. Alors s'il te plaît ne te fais pas du mal. Moi je suis là, ajouta-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle, je ne te trahirai jamais…_

_Blotti dans les bras de sa cousine, l'ange renifla tout en fermant les yeux : il ne devait pas l'écouter, elle ne savait rien. _

_-Oublie-le. Lui il t'a déjà oublié. _

_Non, stop. _

_-Il a rejoint cet humain, tu n'es plus qu'un souvenir pour lui. _

_Ça suffit. _

_-Il ne t'aime plus. _

_-Tais-toi !_

(...)

-Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi !

-Arrête !

Axel eut tout juste le temps d'éviter un coup de poing en pleine figure. Alors qu'il s'endormait peu à peu contre le torse du blond, celui-ci avait commencé à se débattre de plus en plus violemment, le repoussant loin de lui. Voyant que cette fois, l'ange ne se calmerait pas si facilement, il s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses et coinça ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Roxas gémit longuement tout en essayant inconsciemment de se libérer de son étreinte mais le maître des enfers ne le laissa pas lui échapper si facilement. Il appuya son torse contre le sien, l'obligeant presque à rester immobile sous le poids de son corps.

-Calme-toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il ne m'a pas abandonné, tu mens !

-Roxas, ça suffit maintenant.

Même s'il était bien plus fort que lui, Axel avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir. Roxas semblait plus mal que jamais et toute cette douleur lui donnait une force qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être possible jusque-là. Il se débattait comme un beau diable, comme s'il essayait dans son sommeil de se libérer d'une emprise malfaisante qui refusait de le lâcher. Et qui lui faisait peur, qui lui faisait mal. Axel se sentait presque mal lui aussi, comme s'il lui transmettait toute la tension qu'il y avait en lui. Comme si son corps tout entier transpirait son mal être.

-Sora m'aime, il ne m'aurait pas laissé pour lui !

-Roxas, réveille-toi.

Quand finalement Roxas commença à se calmer, Axel en profita pour rouler sur le côté et l'attirer dans ses bras. Contre lui, le cœur de l'ange battait la chamade et son front mouillé de sueur s'était tout naturellement posé contre le haut de son torse. Sa respiration saccadée se répercutait contre sa peau pâle à travers son haut et son corps secoué de spasmes cherchait à présent le sien, comme s'il voulait apaiser ses tremblements par un peu de chaleur 'humaine'. Quand Axel baissa les yeux, il vit que l'ange était réveillé.

-Roxas ?

Dans ses bras, le blondinet sursauta mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-O-Oui. Désolé de…de t'avoir réveillé.

-Je ne dormais pas, le rassura le seigneur des ténèbres.

Roxas hocha simplement la tête, ayant encore du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : il avait rêvé de Sora et maintenant qu'il était à nouveau conscient, il avait l'impression que son jumeau lui manquait plus que jamais. Son corps était une coquille vide et sans âme sans sa moitié. Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il sentit que la main d'Axel se glissait dans ses cheveux mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta simplement d'apprécier ce moment de calme et de douceur à sa juste valeur. Le maître des ténèbres était son ennemi, il pouvait décider de sa mort n'importe quand mais en ce moment même, Roxas s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était oublier.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non.

Axel enroula une mèche de cheveux blonds autour de son index et posa son menton sur le haut du crâne de l'ange qui était encore étroitement serré entre ses bras. Ses longues ailes blanches trainaient derrière lui et ainsi, dans le noir, une lueur brillante au fond de ses yeux tristes, il le trouvait étonnamment beau.

-D'accord, dit-il finalement, tu veux quand même que je dorme avec toi ?

-Oui, reste.

Roxas toujours fermement accroché à lui, c'est presque tout naturellement qu'Axel entoura son corps fin, laissant ses grandes ailes blanches lui chatouiller les doigts et, petit à petit, il ferma les yeux. S'il avait déjà passé de nombreuses nuits dans le lit de Saïx, c'était la première fois qu'il s'endormait auprès d'un ange mais cette sensation était très agréable. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. La respiration du blond se fit plus régulière et très rapidement, ils sombrèrent tous deux dans un lourd sommeil.

* * *

><p>-Zexion ! Zexion ! Zexion ! Zexioooooon !<p>

-Fiche-moi la paix, Dem, grommela le juge en repoussant d'un geste las le jeune homme qui se tenait au-dessus de lui.

-Mais Zexiooooon ! C'est vachement important, ce que j'ai à te dire !

-Ca attendra que mon cerveau se mette en marche.

-Axel a dormi avec Roxas !

-Quoi ?

Comment mettre un cerveau en marche en moins de dix secondes façon Demyx. A présent Zexion était bel et bien réveillé et il le regardait d'un air hébété, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Le juge n'était jamais étonné, jamais content, jamais triste, jamais soucieux, jamais inquiet. Bref, habituellement, Zexion était parfaitement impassible mais là, Demyx avait touché un point sensible : la relation d'Axel et de l'ange qu'il avait recueilli. Les rumeurs allaient bon train à leur sujet et chacun avait un avis bien tranché sur la question : certains pensaient que leur maître était tombé sur la tête et devait être puni pour les avoir tous trahis…oui, mais qui aurait bien pu le punir, puisqu'il était tout puissant ? Et d'autres, eux, étaient persuadés que Roxas avait usé de la sorcellerie pour envouter leur chef.

Zexion faisait partie de ceux qui ne voyaient aucune excuse à la trahison de leur seigneur : Roxas était un être à éradiquer tout simplement. Pas de chichis, pas d'entourloupes, pas de simagrées. Adieu Roxas et bonjour oh retour de la tranquillité. Parce que l'air de rien, même s'il se faisait très discret, Roxas faisait énormément parler de lui. C'était le sujet de conversation favori de tous les petits curieux des enfers. Perdu dans ses pensées, Demyx hoqueta quand Zexion l'attira par le col de son t-shirt pour l'attirer tout près de lui. _Vraiment_ tout près de lui. Tellement près que Demyx arrêta de respirer pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Dis-moi _tout de suite_ ce que tu as vu.

-Tu m'embrasses si je te le dis ?

-Non, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, mais si tu ne me le dis pas je pourrais devenir _très_ dangereux.

Demyx lui sourit tout en se dégageant un peu de son emprise : il aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle proximité avec son fantasme vivant, mais pas quand il le regardait de cette manière. Comme s'il était prêt à lui arracher les yeux s'il essayait de se défiler. Assis en tailleur face à lui, il lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de voir : Axel – LEUR maître si froid, si autoritaire, si intimidant, si…hum, bref, Axel donc- dans les bras de Roxas. Leur ennemi. Et ce n'était pas une malencontreuse petite embrassade, non, ils étaient vraiment bien enlacés. Comme un vrai petit couple.

-Tu me fais marcher.

-Je te promets que non !

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu te moques de moi !

-Viens voir, puisque tu refuses de me croire.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Demyx trainait derrière lui un Zexion mécontent d'être tiré du lit avec si peu de cérémonie. Le punk lui fit signe de se taire, craignant de s'attirer les foudres de leur seigneur si jamais ils le réveillaient. Alors tout doucement, presque sur la pointe des pieds, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de leur maître, qui restait – à tort- toujours ouverte. Si Demyx ne lui avait pas plaqué une main sur la bouche, un horrible juron aurait traversé la barrière des lèvres de Zexion. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : devant lui, Axel et leur ennemi juré dormaient paisiblement l'un contre l'autre. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Mais ce n'était pas normal, pas du tout !

Il venait à peine d'arriver et voilà déjà que ce blondinet aux airs faussement angéliques parvenait à retourner le cerveau du plus puissant des leurs. Ils devaient se débarrasser de lui et vite avant que les choses deviennent ingérables. Zexion l'avait toujours su, qu'ils auraient dû en faire de la pâtée pour Cerbère dès le début. Maintenant c'était déjà presque trop tard et leur maître était déjà sous le charme de ce…de cet…d'un ange ! L'heure était grave, il devait réunir les autres spectres et établir un plan d'urgence.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello hello :)_

_Alors voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore un tout grand merci pour vos reviews 3. _

_Dans ce chapitre, apparition de Sora et de Riku..._

_Au fait, comment s'est passée votre rentrée? :)_

_Bisous bisous!_

* * *

><p>-Bordel, mais ça va pas la tête ? Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon lit ? Demanda Roxas sur le même ton agressif.

-Primo c'est MON lit, deusio c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus cette nuit et tertio, ajouta Axel d'un ton menaçant en se rapprochant de lui, ne t'avise plus jamais de me mettre de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin. Je dis ça dans ton propre intérêt.

Roxas regarda le maître des enfers se masser la tempe en se relevant : il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le pousser bas du lit en hurlant mais quand il l'avait vu allongé à ses côtés, _très_ proche de lui, l'ange avait paniqué. Il allait pour répondre aux mises en garde d'Axel quand une terrible information percuta son cerveau : il lui avait…sauté dessus pendant la nuit, lui ? Non, il devait se moquer de lui ! Ça devait être une ruse pour tenter de noyer le poisson. Il n'avait pas pu résister, il avait dormi avec lui contre son gré et maintenant il voulait l'accuser, c'était trop facile. Roxas n'en croyait pas un mot, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu un tel comportement. Axel le dévisagea d'un air blasé tout en s'asseyant à nouveau à ses côtés, gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Oh il n'avait pas peur de lui, pas du tout même, mais il préférait éviter les dégâts.

-Je vois, dit-il en soupirant, tu ne te souviens de rien.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien eu ! Se défendit le blondinet.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, Roxas, je suis resté à ton chevet toute la nuit.

-Oh, c'est trop aimable, répondit-il d'un air cynique, et tu t'es dit que tu pourrais peut-être en profiter pour te glisser sous les draps, c'est ça ?

Le seigneur des ténèbres se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant : il avait simplement voulu l'aider et voilà comment Roxas le remerciait, en lui hurlant dessus et en l'accusant presque d'être un pédophile. Comme s'il avait besoin de profiter d'un gamin avec des ailes pour se satisfaire ! Il était le maître des enfers, tout de même, il pouvait avoir n'importe qui n'importe quand. S'il était resté auprès de lui c'est parce qu'il lui avait fait de la peine, et parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le laisser seul en plein cauchemar. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ses actes, il avait simplement fait ce qui lui paraissait être le mieux.

-Tu ne comprends rien, je te dis que tu étais au plus mal. Je t'ai simplement aidé.

-En te collant contre moi ?

-Je te le répète, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus. Tu m'as même demandé de rester !

-Je ne te crois pas.

-Eh bien tu as tort.

Roxas serra les draps contre lui : il ne se souvenait de rien. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit dernière et pire encore, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir demandé à Axel de rester. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Axel était censé être son pire ennemi, il le retenait ici et pouvait se débarrasser de lui à tout moment alors pourquoi se serait-il montré si entreprenant avec lui ? Cette histoire ne tenait pas debout.

-Roxas, ajouta encore Axel en voyant que l'ange ne savait plus vraiment s'il devait ou non le croire, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille. Je te l'ai dit, à mes yeux tu n'es plus mon ennemi. Tu as été trahi par les tiens et je ferai tout pour les faire payer mais tu n'es plus mon ennemi alors ne pense pas que je pourrais vouloir te faire quoi que ce soit. Tu étais en plein cauchemar quand je suis arrivé. Tu murmurais dans ton sommeil, tu criais, tu appelais un certain Sora, j'ai juste voulu t'apporter mon soutien.

Sora ? Comment Axel pouvait-il connaître son existence ? Il avait peut-être fait mention de son nom après son arrivée en enfer mais le roux n'avait pas pu inventer cette histoire de cauchemar…Surtout que le blondinet savait que ses nuits n'étaient plus aussi sereines depuis qu'il avait perdu son jumeau. Il voulait qu'il revienne et s'il refusait de l'avouer, son inconscient ne cessait de réclamer sa présence. Serait-il alors possible qu'Axel dise la vérité ? Aurait-il réellement fait ce terrible cauchemar dont il ne se souvenait pourtant pas ? Tout était flou dans son esprit, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait ou non le croire. Après tout, peut-être qu'Axel se jouait de lui pour mieux pouvoir le manipuler. Il avait déjà été trahi par les siens, par sa cousine, par son frère alors pourquoi serait-ce différent avec le roux ?

-Je sais que tu as peur mais je ne te veux pas de mal, je te le promets. Je suis désolé si mon attitude de ce matin t'a froissé. Je vais te laisser reprendre tes esprits, je reviendrai un peu plus tard.

Le seigneur des enfers observa encore un instant le blond, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas son ennemi avant de finalement s'en aller. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, ni le faire d'avantage souffrir. Il voyait en Roxas un être fragile et terriblement blessé qui dissimulait ses failles sous un masque d'agressivité qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Il savait que quelque part au fond de lui, un autre Roxas sommeillait et ne demandait qu'à reprendre le pouvoir. Mais avant ça, il aurait d'abord besoin de reprendre confiance non seulement en lui mais aussi en ceux qui l'entourent et Axel était bien décidé à l'y aider. Il ignorait que derrière son dos, ses spectres complotaient pour se débarrasser de l'ange.

* * *

><p>-Tu en es absolument certain ?<p>

-Bien sûr que oui, répondit Vexen, visiblement très fier de sa découverte, il est totalement compatible. Je suis prêt à jurer que grâce à lui notre projet pourrait aboutir bien plus vite que prévu…

-Dans ce cas c'est parfait, qu'attendons-nous pour nous occuper de lui ?

-Mais…qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire au juste ?

Demyx avait parfaitement compris que les autres ne faisaient plus confiance à Axel, qu'ils le trouvaient incompétent et corrompu. Il avait aussi compris qu'ils voulaient s'en prendre à Roxas pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Bref, il avait absolument tout compris jusqu'à ce que Vexen débarque au beau milieu de leur petite réunion, braillant qu'il avait trouvé une solution absolument géniale qui pourrait à la fois les aider à se débarrasser de l'ange mais aussi à concrétiser le plan qu'ils avaient mis sur pieds depuis plusieurs mois. Selon lui, Roxas était un élément clef à l'aboutissement de leur rêve l'ingrédient qu'il leur manquait pour que tout soit parfait. Au début le punk pensait qu'il serait question d'un petit prélèvement sanguin, d'une aile ou deux, pas plus…Et puis Larxène s'en était mêlée et il avait commencé à comprendre qu'ils ne laisseraient aucune chance à Roxas.

-Quelle importance ? Demanda justement la blonde, de toute façon cette créature est notre ennemi ! Il doit payer pour avoir osé venir se frotter à notre maître.

-Mais ce n'est pas lui qui…

-Demyx, l'interrompit Zexion, tu es avec nous oui ou non ?

Le punk planta son regard dans celui de son ami : alors comme ça, même Zexion était aveuglé par toute cette haine ? Bien sûr, il savait que Roxas n'était pas un des leurs, qu'il se servait peut-être d'eux mais…il avait l'air tellement gentil et puis c'était un être vivant, tout comme eux ! Ils n'étaient peut-être pas semblables mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour s'acharner contre lui comme ils le faisaient. De plus il savait qu'Axel ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il osait s'en prendre au blondinet : il savait à quel point leur seigneur s'était déjà attaché à lui et combien il souffrirait d'une telle trahison.

-Tu sais que j'ai toujours été avec toi, Zexy, mais Axel est mon meilleur ami, je ne peux pas lui faire une chose pareille.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Si on fait ça, c'est pour lui justement !

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas.

Le punk quitta précipitamment la pièce, manquant de renverser Marluxia, qui avait eu vent de cette petite réunion et qui tenait absolument à venir y mettre son grain de sel. Zexion soupira, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son ami. Tout le monde ici voulait se débarrasser de l'ange alors pourquoi refusait-il de s'allier à eux ? Pourtant Demyx voulait lui aussi avoir droit à une nouvelle vie, il le lui avait déjà confié…Décidément, Demyx était un oiseau rare et imprévisible. Mais si Zexion pouvait accepter le comportement de ce dernier, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Dis-lui de changer de comportement s'il ne veut pas avoir des ennuis lui aussi, dit Lexaeus.

-Oui ! Et s'il ne veut pas nous aider alors tant pis, mais je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il ne bénéficie pas des échantillons de Vexen, renchérit Larxène, qui était secrètement ravie par la tournure des évènements : Demyx parti, elle avait Zexion pour elle seule…

-Je vais lui parler.

Zexion n'était pas une personne très démonstrative. Au contraire, il était toujours le premier à rabrouer Demyx mais au fond de lui il savait que quelque chose chiffonnait son ami et il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait bien Demyx, au fond. Certes, le punk était le plus grand imbécile-paresseux-inculte-incompétent qu'il connaissait, mais il n'en restait pas moins une personne au grand cœur à qui il s'était beaucoup attaché. Car personne, pas même lui, ne pouvait rester insensible devant la bouille à la fois enfantine et pourtant très adulte de Demyx. Il avait découvert en lui une personne drôle et compatissante qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber. Alors aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'essayer de le soutenir. Il devait parler à son ami.

-J'ai raté un épisode ? Demanda Marluxia en voyant Zexion quitter la pièce.

* * *

><p>-Encore en train de rêvasser ?<p>

Le jeune posa un baiser sur la chevelure brune de son petit ami, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur le ciel gris qui présageait une journée pluvieuse, comme toujours. Le plus petit frissonna tout en se serrant un peu plus contre le torse de 'son humain' : il détestait la pluie. Il détestait le froid, les feuilles qui tombent des arbres, les fleurs fanées, les jours qui raccourcissent. Bref, il détestait l'automne. Ça le rendait triste et maussade, nostalgique de son paradis qu'il avait pourtant toujours voulu quitter.

-Il me manque…

-Sora…

Riku n'aimait pas voir son brun dans cet état. Il le voyait dépérir petit à petit, tellement qu'il s'en voulait presque de l'avoir attiré ici. Pourtant là-haut, Sora avait semblé tellement enjoué à de le rejoindre, de découvrir le monde des humains. Sora était son âme sœur, il l'avait su au premier coup d'œil alors le voir si mal lui brisait le cœur. Il savait qu'il souffrait, il savait qu'une personne essentielle manquait à sa vie et il culpabilisait de ne pas pouvoir la remplacer. Pourtant il savait que jamais il ne prendrait sa place, que jamais il ne deviendrait aussi important à ses yeux.

-Il devait me rejoindre, Naminé m'avait promis de le prévenir !

-Il doit avoir eu un empêchement, je suis certain qu'il pense beaucoup à toi et qu'il viendra te rejoindre le plus vite possible.

-Mais ça fait tellement longtemps !

Riku obligea Sora à se retourner pour lui faire face : il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et l'attira contre lui, une main plongée dans sa chevelure, l'autre entourant sa taille bien trop fine à son goût. Il aurait tout donné, _tout_ pour le voir sourire à nouveau. Au début, le brun était surexcité à l'idée de découvrir ce nouveau monde. Il voulait tout voir, tout connaître, tout entendre, tout goûter, tout lire, tout apprendre…et puis les jours, les mois s'étaient succédés et il avait peu à peu perdu son enthousiasme, laissant une immense nostalgie l'envahir. Son frère ne l'avait pas rejoint et Sora ne voulait pas vivre toutes ces merveilleuses aventures sans lui.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de te voir si triste. Pardonne-moi, je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de me rejoindre.

-Ne dis pas ça, le gronda Sora en s'accrochant un peu plus à ses épaules, tu es le seul qui me permet de ne pas tomber. J'ai pris cette décision seul et je ne regrette pas une seule seconde de t'avoir rejoint. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime et combien j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, mais Roxas…c'est mon frère jumeau, j'ai tout autant besoin de lui, c'est une moitié de moi et…je m'inquiète pour lui. Je voudrais qu'il soit là, qu'il te rencontre, je veux lui dire à quel point tu es une personne formidable et je veux qu'il voit ce monde de ses propres yeux. J'ai besoin de lui tu comprends ? Quoique je fasse il me manque. Mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute. Je t'aime Riku, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, chuchota l'humain en l'embrassant doucement à la commissure des lèvres, je te promets qu'on le retrouvera, même si on doit passer notre vie à le chercher.

-Et si on n'y arrive pas ?

-On y arrivera.

* * *

><p>-Enfer, enfer, enfer, enfer…mhm lui aussi je vais le prendre, on n'a jamais assez de recrues dans le camp des méchants. Voyons voir celui-là…il n'a commis qu'un seul meurtre…et avec circonstances atténuantes en plus. Alors enfer ou paradis ? Paradis ou enfer ? Bah il me plaît bien, je n'ai pas envie de le voir chez nos ennemis. Et puis un meurtre reste un meurtre…<p>

Axel soupira en écrasant le sceau des enfers sur le dossier de leur nouvelle recrue : n'y avait-il que lui capable d'effectuer ce léger mais terriblement ennuyeux travail ? Pourquoi est-ce que ses juges avaient le droit de s'amuser en torturant des âmes alors que lui devait rester cloîtré dans un bureau à trier des dossiers ? C'était vraiment trop injuste ! Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer balader la pile de dossiers sur le sol quand il entendit la porte de son bureau grincer. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux céruléens de Roxas. L'ange se tenait timidement derrière la porte, le regard fuyant et la tête basse.

-Entre, murmura-t-il à son intention.

Roxas avança doucement jusqu'à lui, affreusement mal à l'aise : il s'était fait violence pour ne pas le rejoindre mais avait finalement réalisé qu'il avait eu tort de l'accuser d'un acte horrible alors qu'il avait simplement voulu l'aider. Axel était resté auprès de lui toute la nuit pour ne pas le laisser traverser cette période difficile seul et lui, pour le remercier, il lui hurlait dessus. Le seigneur des enfers n'était pas son ami, loin de là, mais il ne le traitait pas comme les autres démons –qui voulaient tous sa peau- au contraire il le soutenait et l'accueillait du mieux possible pour qu'il se sente bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en pointant du doigt les dossiers.

-Je termine la paperasse. Comme tu peux le voir, je m'amuse comme un fou !

La grimace que fit ensuite Axel fit rire le blondinet, qui pouffa derrière la paume de sa main. Axel le trouvait vraiment craquant quand il rigolait, ça lui allait vraiment très bien. Il sourit à son tour, ravi de voir que l'ange ne semblait plus lui en vouloir.

-Je peux t'aider ?

Le seigneur des enfers lui fit son plus beau sourire : non seulement Roxas ne lui en voulait plus mais en plus il prenait lui-même l'initiative de rester. Le rouquin était soulagé de voir qu'il ne devait plus user du chantage pour le faire parler il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de pratique : il avait l'impression que l'ange était un esclave qu'il dressait pour qu'il reste auprès de lui. Alors il était plus qu'heureux de le voir enfin faire le premier pas.

-Bien sûr ! Comme ça tu m'aideras à ne pas m'endormir.

Il avança une chaise pour inviter le blond à prendre place à ses côtés et il ne put retenir un nouveau sourire quand il s'aperçut que le blond glissait un coup d'œil méfiant sur la chaise, craignant certainement qu'elle ne soit piégée. Axel se laissa aller contre le dossier de la sienne, ne pouvant retenir un commentaire face à la réaction de son hôte.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas te manger, tu peux t'asseoir.

Roxas rougit, gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit et s'assit à ses côtés sans répondre. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, et quand il vit que le roux reprenait ses occupations, il décida que c'était peut-être le moment de s'excuser. Il détestait avoir à l'admettre mais il avait eu tort. Et s'il était vraiment destiné à rester ici un certain temps, il était préférable pour lui d'avoir le seigneur des enfers dans la poche. Il avait compris depuis bien longtemps qu'en cas de coup dur, Axel serait son seul potentiel allié.

-Je suis désolé pour ce matin, murmura-t-il sans vraiment le regarder.

Axel releva la tête et haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Roxas s'excusait : après tout il avait été en droit de penser une chose pareille, c'est vrai qu'il avait peut-être un peu profité de la situation pour se coller contre lui…

-J'ai mal réagi et je ne t'ai pas laissé te justifier, continua-t-il, je suis désolé. Ma réaction était stupide et injustifiée.

Enfin, injustifiée peut-être pas : il s'était quand même réveillé entouré de deux bras puissants qui le serraient contre un torse nu, une longue tignasse rousse emmêlée à la sienne, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions sur le déroulement de la nuit ! Mais bon, ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour balancer le seigneur des enfers hors du lit à coups de poings en hurlant au viol…Il ferait certainement moins le malin quand il se retrouverait devant des démons enragés prêts à lui faire la peau et qu'Axel ne bougerait pas le petit doigt pour les empêcher de le réduire en chair à saucisse. Axel eut un sourire amadoué tout en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder : Roxas était trop beau quand il s'excusait et qu'il rougissait ainsi ! Il secoua la tête : il ne devait pas penser une chose pareille ! Roxas était un ange, il n'était pas beau.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il d'une voix douce, c'est oublié. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, compris ? !

L'ange hocha la tête en le regardant, soulagé de voir qu'il n'allait pas le jeter en pâture à Cerbère pour le punir. Il décida alors qu'il devait maintenant repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui : s'il jouait bien, il pourrait peut-être se servir du maître des lieux pour se protéger et pour retrouver son frère. Oui, s'il jouait bien, Axel tomberait rapidement dans ses filets, il en était persuadé. Après tout il n'aurait aucun remord à le laisser ensuite, Axel était et resterait toujours son pire ennemi…

* * *

><p>-Demyx ?<p>

-Laisse-moi tranquille, Zexion.

-Non, répondit le juge en grimpant à ses côtés sur le lit.

Le punk était allongé sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans un oreiller couleur sang et il refusait catégoriquement de parler à qui que ce soit, encore moins à Zexion. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami voulait tellement se débarrasser de Roxas, pourquoi il ne lui laissait pas une chance. Demyx savait mieux que personne que ça pouvait être douloureux d'être perçu comme un étranger, un être à part. Vexen et les autres ne manquaient jamais de lui rappeler que, si Axel n'avait pas eu pitié de son histoire, il ne serait jamais devenu l'un des leurs. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, le juge avait été le seul à l'accepter tel qu'il était et, même s'il le charriait énormément, Demyx savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Alors voir Zexion se rallier aux autres dans le seul but de blesser leur seigneur lui faisait mal : il avait l'impression de perdre son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de réagir de la sorte ? Lexaeus et les autres pensent que tu pourrais être capable de nous trahir !

Et ils n'avaient pas tort. Demyx n'était pas certain d'être capable d'aller aussi loin pour une nouvelle vie…Après tout, il aimait bien ce monde : il aimait le calme et la noirceur des lieux, il aimait juger les âmes et les entendre gémir de douleur, il aimait se chamailler avec Axel et, par-dessus tout, il aimait être avec Zexion. Peu importe l'endroit, il pouvait tout accepter s'il était auprès de lui. Il avait accepté de rejoindre l'alliance créée par les autres démons uniquement pour ne pas être séparé de lui. Mais il prenait maintenant conscience que son attachement n'était peut-être pas réciproque : si Zexion était capable de trahir leur maître, que ferait-il de lui une fois qu'il aurait atteint son but ?

-Demyx ? S'il te plaît dis quelque chose !

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, Zexion ? Demanda le punk en se redressant pour lui faire face, je ne peux pas te dire que je ne le ferai pas. Je ne peux pas te dire que je serai capable de faire une chose aussi horrible pour mon simple profit, ça va trop loin !

-Il ne s'agit pas que de toi, Dem' ! Il s'agit de notre rêve à tous.

-Non c'est faux ! C'est votre rêve à VOUS. Tu n'as pas encore compris que si j'ai accepté c'est parce que je…je…

Le punk ne termina pas sa phrase : une boule s'était formée au fond de sa gorge et pour masquer sa tristesse, il avait préféré se taire. Il s'était à nouveau allongé, sur le flanc cette fois, l'oreiller serré entre les bras comme si ç'avait été un rempart. Il ne voulait pas que Zexion le voit dans cet état, il voulait qu'il s'en aille.

-S'il te plaît Zex', laisse-moi tranquille maintenant, vas les rejoindre.

-Il n'en n'est pas question, Demyx. Je reste avec toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Zexion refusait de s'en aller sans avoir compris ce qui lui faisait de la peine. Demyx était son ami et il ne le laisserait pas tomber, pas pour une histoire aussi stupide. Il s'allongea sur le dos tout prêt de lui, simplement pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui faire sentir sa présence. Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, méditant presque pour essayer de comprendre les raisons de ce changement de comportement : Demyx s'était pourtant toujours montré enjoué alors pourquoi voulait-il abandonner maintenant ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit tombé sous le charme de l'ange ? Non, Zexion refusait de le croire ! Le punk n'était pas comme ça, il ne serait pas tombé amoureux aussi vite…Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Zexion ne vit pas qu'une larme coulait le long de la joue de Demyx.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yep tout le monde :)_

_Désolée pour ce retard mais avec la rentrée à l'unif et tout, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi :S. _

_Mais bon, le prochain chapitre est LA :D Et j'espère que vous l'aimerez :)_

_Encore une fois je vous dis merciii pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes super :D_

_A bientôt! :)_

* * *

><p>-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Roxas, descends de là !<p>

Mais l'ange feignait de ne pas l'entendre. Alors évidemment, Axel enrageait : le blondinet était là depuis une semaine et il le menait déjà par le bout du nez. S'il voulait se faire respecter, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas se laisser faire… il n'avait déjà plus la côte auprès des siens alors si en plus ses ennemis avaient vent de son comportement, il ne leur laissait pas plus d'une journée avant de les voir débarquer en enfer pour lui faire sa fête. Ou pas les anges étaient des êtres si peureux…

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande gentiment : rends-moi ce médaillon.

-Viens le chercher.

De tous les êtres bornés qui existaient, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le plus têtu et le plus énervant de tous. Et qui volait, en plus de ça. Axel devait se rendre à une réunion exceptionnelle qu'il avait lui-même programmée…et qui devrait déjà avoir commencé depuis presque un quart d'heure. Oui, sauf qu'en tant que maître des ténèbres, il était tenu de porter un médaillon qui lui conférait la marque de tous les pouvoirs. Sans cela, aucune de ses décisions ni aucun de ses ordres n'avaient la moindre valeur. Il en avait besoin sauf que Roxas avait trouvé cela très amusant de le lui dérober pendant qu'il terminait de prendre son petit déjeuner. Et depuis tout à l'heure, Axel essayait par tous les moyens de l'obliger à le lui rendre, en vain.

-Roxaaaas, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, je compte jusqu'à trois.

-A ta guise.

Ce que ce sale petit blondinet arrogant pouvait le mettre en rogne, parfois !

-Un…

Roxas se contenta de lisser une longue plume blanche entre son index et son pouce : il adorait se jouer du roux de cette façon. S'il était loin de détenir la même force physique que lui, il voulait tout de même lui prouver qu'il avait lui aussi certains atouts et qu'il ne lui était en rien inférieur. S'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il devait réussir à envouter le seigneur des ténèbres tout en douceur…et il savait que, si Axel était en colère maintenant, une fois qu'il serait calmé il reconnaîtrait que cette fois, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses compétences.

-Deux…

A nouveau, l'ange ne bougea pas d'un iota, très sûr de lui : jamais Axel ne parviendrait à le faire descendre de son perchoir. Il pouvait voler et lui non, voilà tout. Le roux était peut-être le maître ici, il oubliait parfois un peu trop facilement qu'il était son ennemi et qu'en tant que tel, Roxas était en possession de certaines caractéristiques physiques qui lui permettaient d'échapper aux spectres et autres démons en cas de conflit. Dont deux longues ailes immaculées qui lui permettaient d'atteindre les endroits les plus improbables. Comme ce rocher…

-Trois.

Intrigué par le calme apparent qu'avait retrouvé le maître des ténèbres, Roxas se pencha légèrement dans le vide pour le regarder : serait-il possible que le grand Axel renonce si facilement ? Mais non. Il avait eu tort de croire qu'il pouvait le surpasser. L'ange le vit s'approcher de la paroi rocheuse pour y écraser son poing. Tout se mit à trembler et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le rocher sur lequel il était à moitié allongé se déroba sous lui et Roxas fut précipité dans le vide, incapable de freiner sa chute.

Il se serait tout bonnement écrasé sur le sol si Axel n'avait pas été en bas pour le rattraper. Le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas fou – ou alors juste un peu- : jamais il n'aurait agi de la sorte s'il n'avait pas été absolument certain de pouvoir le retenir. C'est donc presque naturellement, comme si la scène avait longuement été répétée qu'il recueillit l'ange dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Le visage protégé par ses avant-bras, Roxas mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer…et surtout dans quelle posture il se trouvait : il était dans les bras d'Axel et celui-ci souriait d'un air victorieux au-dessus de lui.

-Mais lâche-moi, hurla-t-il alors, comme toujours lorsqu'il était contrarié.

-Rends-moi d'abord mon médaillon.

S'il n'avait pas eu la victoire modeste, Axel aurait bien été capable d'improviser une petite danse de supériorité quand le blondinet lui rendit son médaillon. Mais ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée : à peine avait-il mis un pied à terre que déjà, Roxas était parti s'enfermer dans le bureau, visiblement très vexé. Ravi malgré son retard plus que conséquent –mais après tout il était le maître, et le maître pouvait tout se permettre-, Axel prit sa voix la plus charmeuse pour prévenir le blond de son départ.

-Roxas ? Je dois y aller, je te promets de revenir très vite.

-Vas te faire foutre.

Décidément, il le trouvait de plus en plus charmant…

* * *

><p>-Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est le chef qu'il a le droit de se moquer de nous de cette façon !<p>

-Surtout que j'ai mes pommes de terre sur le feu !

-Je vous parie trois âmes qu'il est en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec son nouveau jouet.

-S'il te plaît Vexy, arrête de dire des abominations pareilles, je vais faire des cauchemars !

-Oh arrête de faire ta petite prude, Marluxia, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'il ne s'est pas encore débarrassé de lui ?

-Euh, Saix ?

-Ne t'y mets pas, Demyx, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils font quand ils sont ensemble ? Qu'ils jouent aux cartes ?

-Non mais…

-Comme si Axel était capable de contrôler sa libido !

-Ma libido se porte très bien, Saix, merci de t'en soucier. S'il te plaît, ne rejette pas ta frustration sur moi, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu es incapable de te satisfaire toi-même.

Quand le rouquin pénétra dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde se tut. Même Saix avait repris sa place, non sans lancer un regard noir à celui qui, avant l'arrivée de l'ange, était son amant en plus d'être son ami. Axel s'affala presque sur le siège qui lui était réservé, posant un regard circulaire sur l'assemblée : il ne savait même plus pourquoi il leur avait demandé de se réunir, il savait très bien qu'aucun d'eux n'accepterait la présence de Roxas plus longtemps. C'était une chance qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu de rébellion.

-Je pense que vous vous doutez tous du sujet de notre débat ?

Personne ne répondit parce que tout le monde savait : Roxas. Encore et toujours ce blondinet qui semblait si rapidement avoir fait son nid dans le cœur de glace de leur maître. Ce même blondinet qui pourrait pourtant se révéler être très utile pour la suite de leur projet…Les spectres étaient divisés : certains pensaient qu'il était inacceptable de tolérer sa présence une minute de plus, tandis que d'autres étaient prêts à faire des efforts jusqu'à la concrétisation de leur plan. Et puis il y avait Demyx…et Zexion…Zexion qui, s'il était à l'origine dans le second clan, refusait de laisser tomber son ami et qui comprenait peu à peu que le punk n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il avait longuement discuté avec lui au sujet de l'ange et, si ça n'avait pas été des plus faciles au début, il était néanmoins parvenu à comprendre son point de vue. Et à le respecter.

Bien entendu, les autres ne voyaient pas ce rapprochement d'un très bon œil : Zexion était lui aussi un élément clef pour la suite de leur projet et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de le laisser leur échapper si facilement. Larxène avait bien essayé d'user de ses charmes pour lui faire tourner la tête, mais il en fallait plus au juge pour se laisser corrompre. Il respectait la jeune fille et refusait de se laisser manipuler de la sorte pour une futilité. Le comportement des autres spectres ne faisait que le conforter dans sa nouvelle idée : Demyx n'avait peut-être pas tort. Peut-être allaient-ils trop loin peut-être prenaient-ils cette histoire bien trop à cœur.

Autour d'eux, le débat faisait rage principalement animé par Saix et Vexen, forts de leur emprise sur les autres spectres, ils tentaient par tous les moyens de les rallier à leur cause. Tous les arguments étaient bons pour alimenter leur attaque : Roxas était leur ennemi, peut-être se servait-il d'eux pour mieux pouvoir les frapper par la suite, il n'était pas comme eux, il n'était pas fait pour vivre en enfers, il devait disparaître avant qu'une armée d'anges viennent le récupérer. Seul contre tous, Axel assurait vaillamment sa défense : Roxas n'était pas leur ennemi il avait été trahi, personne ne viendrait le réclamer, ils ne pouvaient pas condamner une victime, c'était contre leurs lois.

-Avoue plutôt que ce petit moins que rien t'a tapé dans l'œil !

-Ne mêle pas sentiments et devoir.

-Franchement Axel, je ne savais pas que tu pourrais te contenter de si peu.

-Pourtant tu en es la preuve vivante, Saix.

Plus qu'un débat concernant la présence de Roxas, c'était un règlement de compte qui se déroulait entre le spectre et leur seigneur. Personne n'ignorait le lien qui les avait autrefois uni et tout le monde avait très bien remarqué la distance qui s'était installée entre eux peu après l'arrivée de l'ange. Si Axel avait visiblement très vite trouvé réconfort auprès de leur invité, c'était loin d'être le cas du balafré, qui usait de deux fois plus d'acharnement pour arriver à ses fins : détruire Roxas.

La discussion s'envenima encore un peu plus quand Larxène crut bon de préciser que, depuis l'arrivée du blondinet, Axel n'était plus en mesure d'assurer ses fonctions. Même si Zexion restait silencieux, il aurait menti s'il avait nié cet argument de taille : depuis que Roxas vivait dans ses appartements, Axel n'en sortait plus. Ou presque. Il s'occupait simplement de la paperasse et chargeait ensuite ses juges de s'occuper du reste. Parfois Zexion avait l'impression qu'il ne vivait plus que dans un seul but : connaître l'ange. Devenir proche de lui, tisser des liens avec cette créature venue d'ailleurs et qui semblait tant l'intriguer. L'ange était devenu un élément important de son quotidien, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais Axel s'entêtait à répéter que c'était faux, qu'il fournissait toujours le même travail qu'avant et que, même s'il était moins présent sur le terrain, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une babysitteur. Au contraire, ils auraient dû prendre ça pour une marque de confiance.

-Mais comment pouvons-nous, nous, avoir confiance en toi ? Tu héberges notre pire ennemi sous NOTRE toit ! Tu lui parles, tu le nourris, tu le touches, tu respires le même air que lui comment pouvons-nous te faire confiance ?

-Je suis toujours le même, Lexaeus. Je suis toujours le Axel que vous connaissiez rien n'a changé ! Et je vous le répète, Roxas n'est pas notre ennemi. Je suis intimement convaincu qu'il pourrait même se rallier à nous dans peu de temps. Voilà pourquoi je me comporte de cette façon envers lui : il n'est plus notre ennemi, il est notre allié.

-Mais on ne veut pas de lui !

Demyx soupira lorsque les hurlements de protestation reprirent de plus belle : jamais ils ne parviendraient à se mettre d'accord. Le juge avait du mal à comprendre comment un si petit être pouvait susciter autant de haine. Après tout, Roxas ne s'était jamais mal comporté depuis qu'il vivait avec eux. Au contraire, il se faisait le plus discret possible et lorsqu'il sortait de la chambre d'Axel, c'était uniquement en sa compagnie et pour une très courte durée. Alors pourquoi les autres lui en voulaient-ils autant ? C'était insensé ! Les autres le prenaient pour un fou, un traitre de penser une chose pareilles heureusement que Zexion restait auprès de lui pour l'aider à supporter les jugements hâtifs dont il était à présent victime. Il n'était pas un traitre : il n'aimait pas particulièrement Roxas, tout comme il n'était pas ravi à l'idée de voir son meilleur ami tomber peu à peu sous son charme mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui faire du mal, voilà tout.

Le fossé qui le séparait des autres spectres se creusa un peu plus lorsqu'ils firent un vote à main levée : tout le monde voulait se débarrasser de Roxas, sauf lui…et Zexion. Le punk n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que son meilleur ami levait la main en même temps que la sienne et affichait ainsi ses idées au grand jour. Mais ce vote eu simplement pour effet de les afficher un peu plus comme étant des traitres : ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord et, même si une très grande majorité d'entre eux voulait voir l'ange disparaître, Axel lui ne le voulait pas. Et sa voix avait le pouvoir d'être décuplée à l'infini – c'était d'ailleurs un des gros avantage d'être le chef- et couvrait ainsi toutes celles des autres. Bref, comme toujours, ce débat parvint tout juste à raviver un peu plus les tensions.

-Puisque nous ne parvenons pas à un accord…

-Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas appliquer cet accord ! Nous sommes presque tous unanimement d'accord pour lui faire regretter d'être venu ici, dit Larxène.

-Tu te trompes. La seule chose que vous êtes capables de faire, c'est de suivre les idées de Saix et de Vexen comme des moutons ! Vous n'arrivez pas à vous faire votre propre opinion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Cracha la blonde, de plus en plus vexée de voir Axel lui échapper.

-Vous êtes bien trop stupides pour être capables de résonner par vous-mêmes.

La discussion était close, les nerfs à vifs.

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Xemnas ?<p>

-Nous devons parler.

-Entre.

Le balafré s'effaça pour laisser entrer le spectre. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Xemnas était toujours resté plutôt à l'écart du débat, mais il n'en restait pas moins extrêmement redoutable. Il avait des idées bien arrêtées et, maintenant qu'il voyait que leur organisation était à deux doigts de voler en éclat, il avait décidé d'intervenir pour les ressouder…au moins jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur projet. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse un punk de pacotille ruiner ses plans et pour le déstabiliser il savait parfaitement quel était son point sensible : Zexion. Il aurait été aveugle s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attirance plus que prononcée du jeune homme pour son ami. Zexion était sa force mais aussi sa faiblesse s'il le perdait il deviendrait alors inoffensif et se rallierait volontiers à leur cause, il en était certain.

-Et comment veux-tu réussir cet exploit ? Même Larxène n'est pas parvenue à les séparer !

-Réfléchis une seconde.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Utilise tes neurones pour une fois.

Le plan de Xemnas était pourtant très simple : Saix devait juste séduire Zexion pour qu'il rejoigne à nouveau leur clan. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile à comprendre ! Pourtant, quand cette idée effleura l'esprit du balafré, il recula de quelques pas, dégoûté autant que surpris par cette idée pour le moins farfelue : où Xemnas avait-il été cherché ça ?

-Moi et Zexion ? C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ?

-Pas le moins du monde.

-Et qui te dit qu'il est intéressé par moi ?

-Personne, tu n'as qu'à user de tes charmes.

Xemnas savait pertinemment que Zexion avait lui aussi des vues sur le punk, mais il était bien trop timide pour se déclarer et, au vu de la maladresse dont faisait preuve Demyx dès qu'il s'agissait d'amour, ils n'étaient pas encore près de concrétiser. Ce qu'il fallait au jeune homme, c'était quelqu'un d'entreprenant et de dominant. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucun scrupule à jouer outrageusement de ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Bref, quelqu'un comme Saix.

-Ne fais pas cette tête : j'ai entendu dire qui tu n'étais pas entièrement satisfait en ce moment. Zexion est un moyen comme un autre de joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

-Ferme-la tu veux ! Ce ne sont que des conneries Axel n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour se défendre ! Et même si c'était vrai, Zexion ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde !

Un sourire malsain apparut sur les lèvres de Xemnas comme il s'approchait de lui, jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur. Saix retint presque sa respiration quand le visage du spectre s'approcha de plus en plus près du sien. Une main de chaque côté de son visage, le torse écrasé contre le sien, Xemnas l'empêchait de faire le moindre geste pour lui échapper. Il pencha le visage sur le côté et son souffle vint s'écraser contre sa nuque comme il lui murmurait des paroles que le balafré n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

-S'il te plaît, Saix, si tu acceptes de le faire, peut-être pourrons-nous trouver un arrangement pour…tes problèmes de frustration.

Normalement, c'est là que Saix aurait dû le repousser en hurlant, vexé d'être une fois encore perçu comme une chienne en chaleur mais il resta immobile, se délectant presque inconsciemment du souffle chaud de son vis-à-vis qui électrisait ses sens. Xemnas était une personne très…attirante, il ne pouvait pas le cacher. Il dégageait un certain charme presque bestial qui le rendait irrésistible selon lui. Quand ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau de son cou, Saix su qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais trouver le sommeil s'il n'allait pas plus loin.

-C'est d'accord, dit-il, je le ferai. Je séduirai Zexion…mais, ajouta-t-il en retenant Xemnas par la taille comme il cherchait déjà à s'éloigner de lui, je compte sur toi pour tenir ta promesse.

-Je n'ai qu'une parole.

* * *

><p>-Tu fais encore la tête ?<p>

C'est que Roxas excellait dans l'art de bouder. Il pouvait rester seul dans son coin pendant des heures sans ciller comme maintenant. Assis en lotus sur le lit d'Axel, appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, il restait de marbre face aux approches du seigneur des ténèbres. Le rouquin l'avait rejoint sur le lit, allongé sur le ventre, la joue posée sur un de ses genoux, il le regardait faire la tête depuis plusieurs longues minutes. Ce que ça pouvait être susceptible, un ange ! Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si Roxas n'était pas arrivé à ses fins le matin même…Bon, il y avait peut-être été un peu fort en manquant de le tuer mais il devait vraiment récupérer son médaillon.

-Si j'étais toi je serai plus gentil. Tu sais que si je n'étais pas là pour te défendre, tu serais déjà réduit à l'état de bébé phoque en conserve ?

-C'est trop aimable ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi au juste, que je te décerne le titre de super-héros ?

-Ne sois pas si cynique.

C'est vrai quoi, il essayait simplement de détendre l'atmosphère…et ce n'était pas gagné, avec le blondinet qui ouvrait uniquement la bouche pour l'agresser. Comme s'il ne s'en prenait pas déjà plein la tête par ses spectres…et le pire dans toute cette histoire c'est qu'il faisait ça pour lui, pour le protéger. Et voilà comment Roxas le remerciait : en boudant. Puisque c'était comme ça, lui aussi il allait faire la tête, na ! Il se tortilla comme un ver pour se retrouver sur le dos, la tête maintenant posée sur la cuisse de l'ange et fit semblant de faire la tête lui aussi. Ce petit manège dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que le champ de vision du roux soit troublé par une tignasse blonde penchée au-dessus de lui.

-Tu es comme une éclipse qui gâche mon soleil.

-Connard.

-Surveille ton langage.

-Si je veux.

-Sale gosse.

-Assassin.

Axel sourit : il adorait jouer à ce petit jeu avec l'ange, c'était toujours très amusant. L'air de rien, sous ses airs angéliques, Roxas avait beaucoup de répartie voilà pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se chamailler avec lui.

-On fait la paix Roxy ?

-Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Roxy, oui.

-T'es pas drôle.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Roxas se détendait dans les quartiers du roux. Il savait à présent qu'Axel n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'il le menaçait de le précipiter dans les flammes de l'enfer…ou pas trop. En fait, le blondinet était persuadé que parfois, quand il était vraiment en colère, cette idée lui traversait vaguement l'esprit mais il n'avait –pour son plus grand bonheur- jamais cédé à ses pulsions meurtrières. S'ils n'avaient pas été les pires ennemis, il aurait presque pu apprécier la présence du roux. _Presque_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de ce médaillon ? Demanda-t-il en faisant rouler le bijou entre ses doigts, laissant un liquide rougeâtre se répercuter contre les parois de verre.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas.

Le maître des enfers apprécia l'espace de quelques secondes le regard blasé que Roxas posait sur lui avant de répondre.

-Il y a très très longtemps, bien avant que tu ne sois sorti de ton œuf –aie- et bien avant que je ne détienne le pouvoir, une légende raconte que les enfers étaient en proie à une terrible guerre qui changerait à jamais le destin des mondes. Voyant que la victoire leur échappait, le seigneur des enfers ainsi que ses juges décidèrent de se sacrifier en unissant leurs pouvoirs pour créer un champ protecteur autour de notre monde. Mais avant cela ils récoltèrent chacun une goutte de leur sang dans ce médaillon, afin que leurs forces puissent encore être utiles à la génération suivante. Certains pensent que ce médaillon à un pouvoir de résurrection, d'autres disent qu'il peut venir à bout de n'importe quelle grande puissance.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas utilisé cette force plus tôt pour contrôler les autres mondes, alors ?

Un rire lourd de sens franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Axel.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, dit-il en replaçant le médaillon sous sa chemise. Pourquoi, tu tiens tant à ce que ton monde soit détruit ?

Roxas haussa les épaules en étendant ses jambes, faisant grogner le roux quand sa tête retomba mollement sur sa cuisse.

-Ils m'ont trahi. Alors je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il peut leur arriver.

-Bientôt tu seras prêt à rejoindre les nôtres, dit alors Axel d'un ton mi moqueur, mi intéressé.

-Plutôt finir en pièces plutôt que de travailler pour quelqu'un comme toi !

Ce n'était pas encore gagné…

* * *

><p>-Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ils auraient dû venir ensemble !<p>

-Peut-être a-t-elle eu un empêchement…

-Ne te fous pas de moi, elle nous a doublés.

L'homme écrasa son poing sur la table en bois de la taverne, laissant la mousse de sa bière dégouliner le long de sa choppe. Sous son capuchon noir, son regard était devenu dur et chargé de reproches : Naminé les avait roulés dans la farine et maintenant ils devraient redoubler d'effort pour récupérer la seconde partie de la clef du destin. Sora était déjà à lui…alors pourquoi Roxas ne l'avait-il pas suivi ?

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, Cloud…

Le jeune homme blond en face de lui hocha la tête avant de terminer son verre de rhum : il n'aimait pas avoir à en arriver là, mais il n'y avait plus d'autre solution pour récupérer le jumeau de Sora…

* * *

><p><em>Alors, un futur Saix X Zexion? Saix X Xemnas? Zexion X Demyx? <em>

_Faites vos jeus :p_

_Bisous!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjouuuur tout le monde. _

_Ow je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. _

_Même si je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement cette fois, sachez que tous vos commentaires m'ont (comme toujours) fait extrêmement plaisir!_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui révèle quelques interrogations...et en ajoute d'autres :p. _

_Bref, j'espère que personne ne fera de syncope et que...vous serez toujours là pour la suite :p_

_Bisous bisous et encore merciiiii 3. _

* * *

><p>-Mhm…Riku ?<p>

Sora papillonna des cils pour voir le visage de son petit ami se dessiner peu à peu devant lui. Il était très tard et Riku venait tout juste de rentrer du travail. Même si le brun tombait de fatigue, il s'entêtait toujours à attendre son retour il n'aimait pas aller dormir sans lui, les draps étaient toujours froids et il détestait ça. Il avait besoin de la chaleur caractéristique des êtres humains pour parvenir à trouver le sommeil. A peine eut-il le temps de retrouver ses esprits que déjà, son petit ami s'affalait à côté de lui, un bras passé autour de ses hanches, pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Sora adorait ce côté câlin qui semblait habiter son compagnon à chaque fois qu'il rentrait du travail.

-Tu rentres tard aujourd'hui, se plaint-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

D'habitude, même si Riku finissait tard, il était toujours rentré avant vingt-deux heures. C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux. Mais depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme rentrait assez régulièrement après vingt-trois heures, prétextant une surcharge de travail qu'il ne pouvait éviter. Oh bien sûr, Sora le croyait aveuglement : il était persuadé que son petit ami était incapable de le tromper. Et puis de toute façon, l'odorat exceptionnel qu'il avait gardé de son ancienne vie aurait presque instantanément détecté une odeur autre que la sienne. Mais il n'y avait rien. Riku ne le trompait pas.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Riku en l'embrassant doucement à la commissure des lèvres, j'avais un dossier important à terminer.

Son cœur retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal quand il vit que son brun faisait la moue avant de se blottir contre lui en allumant la télévision, prétextant qu'il ne devait pas se laisser exploiter comme ça et que si jamais son patron décidait de lui faire faire d'autres heures supp', il s'occuperait personnellement de son cas. A vrai dire, Riku était incapable de lui dire où il était réellement, quelques heures plus tôt. Il se souvenait simplement d'avoir quitté son bureau, acheté un café au coin de la rue, comme à son habitude…et puis ensuite plus rien. Un trou noir. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté son traitement, il souffrait de longues absences durant lesquelles il était incapable de se souvenir de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Riku était malade, il le savait. Et sa maladie n'était pas à prendre à la légère mais pourtant il avait arrêté de prendre son traitement peu après l'arrivée de Sora sur terre. Non seulement parce qu'il craignait que son brun ne découvre quelque chose mais aussi parce qu'une force irrépressible l'avait empêché de le continuer. C'était comme s'il n'était plus maître de lui-même, comme si une force extérieure le contrôlait. Et ça lui faisait peur parce qu'il ne savait pas ce dont il était capable dans ces moments-là. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'est ce Sora n'en souffrirait jamais. Il s'en voudrait beaucoup trop si jamais un jour il lui faisait du mal.

-Riku ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Tu veux des chips ou du pop-corn ?

-La même chose que toi.

Sora fronça dangereusement les sourcils : la même chose que lui ? Depuis quand son petit ami aimait-il les chips au ketchup ? Riku devait vraiment être dans la lune pour lui répondre une chose pareille ! Le brun le fixa intensément l'espace de quelques secondes avant de finalement hausser les épaules : après tout, il était peut-être fatigué…il allait lui amener du pop-corn sans faire aucun commentaire. Ou peut-être que Riku était préoccupé par son travail ? Sora n'en savait strictement rien mais il comptait bien aider son petit ami à se changer les idées. Il connaissait un très bon moyen pour ça…

* * *

><p>-Roxas ? Roxas, tu es là ?<p>

Axel avait fouillé les enfers de fond en comble, en vain. Aucune trace de l'ange qui partageait son quotidien depuis quelques temps déjà. Au début, il ne s'était pas inquiété, pensant que le blond était parti à la recherche de nourriture, comme toujours lorsqu'il s'absentait…et puis sa présence lui avait manquée, alors il était allé voir en cuisine et… rien. Pas la moindre trace de Roxas. Il était ensuite repassé par ses appartements, persuadé de l'y trouver sauf qu'il n'y était pas non plus. Peu à peu, l'angoisse s'était emparée de lui : et si jamais ses spectres lui avaient fait du mal ? Il n'était pas sans savoir que, dans l'ombre, ils attendaient tous le moindre faux pas de sa part pour s'emparer du blondinet qu'il avait pris sous sa protection.

Le roux ne laissait pas facilement la panique prendre possession de lui, sauf quand il s'agissait de Roxas…il savait à quel point il était en danger en enfers. Il se trouvait à présent stupide de l'avoir laissé partir seul. Il aurait dû l'accompagner, ou le retenir. Il avait même été jusqu'à questionner Demyx –qu'il savait être son seul allié- et lui avait ordonné de lui ramener Roxas illico-presto si jamais il le voyait. Mais Demyx n'était jamais venu…et Roxas non plus, d'ailleurs. Axel accéléra le pas au détour d'un couloir : la situation lui échappait et il détestait ça. Roxas pouvait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il était et il s'en serait voulu éternellement si jamais quoi que ce soit lui était arrivé par sa faute.

Il avait promis de le protéger et pourtant il était incapable de prendre soin de lui ! Son regard croisa celui de Vexen alors qu'il passait devant son laboratoire et, même si celui-ci ne dit rien, Axel n'eut aucun mal à déceler la lueur moqueuse qui brillait au fond de lui. Et, aussitôt, sa crainte avait augmenté : il était à présent persuadé que quelque chose de grave était arrivé au blond. Il lui restait juste à espérer que ses spectres n'aient pas mis la main dessus, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de l'ange. Stupide, il était stupide !

Alors qu'il ruminait encore et encore son incompétence, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé au fin fond des enfers, au fond de la grotte la plus sombre et la plus froide qu'on pouvait y trouver. Une grotte qui jadis avait longtemps fait office de salle des tortures pour les ennemis et les traitres. L'atmosphère y était si pesante que même lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, avait froid dans le dos rien qu'à l'idée de se retrouver dans un endroit qui portait un si lourd passé. Tout le monde évitait cette grotte comme la peste. Axel était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand un bruit atteint son attention : c'était comme un sanglot qui s'élevait dans cet endroit sombre et sinistre. Comme une marque du passé qui reprenait vie.

Il déglutit et frissonna malgré lui : il avait beau être un être tout puissant, il n'aimait pas trop se retrouver seul dans cet endroit. Mais le bruit se répéta, encore et encore, tellement qu'il éveilla sa curiosité. Il avança dans le noir, clignant des yeux pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose, trébuchant de temps à autre sur un rocher. Peu à peu, le bruit devint plus fort, même s'il pouvait deviner que les sanglots étaient à présent étouffés. Dans la pénombre, il crut reconnaître une chevelure familière et aussitôt, son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement.

-Roxas ?

Recroquevillé contre la paroi rocheuse, l'ange avait le visage enfouit entre ses bras. Axel voulut s'approcher, lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir. Son regard fit l'aller-retour entre le blondinet et la mare de sang à côté de lui et, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau, il se jeta sur lui, le faisant gémir de douleur. Mais il était bien trop en colère pour tenir compte de cela.

-Bordel Roxas, dis-moi qui t'a fait ça !

-Lâche-moi…

-Tout de suite !

-Arrête, Axel, répéta le blond en essayant de se détacher de lui.

-Qui est-ce ? Vexen ? Larxène ? Saix ? Donne-moi un nom et je te promets qu'il ne passera pas la journée !

-Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

Aussitôt, le roux stoppa net tout mouvement. Quand il releva la tête, Roxas le dévisageait, apeuré, et aussitôt il regretta de s'être emporté. Il lui avait fait peur, il lui avait fait mal alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le protéger. Il ne faisait décidément rien de bon aujourd'hui. Alors tout doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner, il glissa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de Roxas, lui massant lentement le crâne pour le calmer. Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer il aimait encore moins avoir la désagréable sensation de lui faire peur. Il voulait qu'il ait confiance en lui, pas le contraire !

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît.

-M-Mes ailes, répondit l'ange à mi mots, la gorge nouée.

-Quoi tes ailes ?

-Mais tu le vois, s'énerva alors l'ange, elles sont en train de mourir !

Dans un geste de rage, il glissa sa main le long d'une de ses ailes, arrachant sans aucun mal les longues plumes blanches qui la recouvraient, couinant lorsque le sang s'écoula de la nouvelle plaie qu'il venait de se faire. A la rapidité de l'éclair, Axel saisit ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal, plongeant son regard dans le sien, embué et perdu. Roxas ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, il ne supportait pas le fait de perdre la seule chose qui le différenciait des démons. Il voulait repartir au paradis, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

-Arrête, dit-il comme Roxas tentait de se débattre.

-Non ! Non, je ne veux pas devenir comme vous !

-Calme-toi, Roxas.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je veux rentrer maintenant, laisse-moi partir ! Ramène-moi là-bas, s'il te plaît !

Le roux vit son regard se voiler avant que de nouvelles larmes dévalent ses joues sous ses yeux impuissants. Pour l'ange, qui subissait perpétuellement la pression des spectres, perdre ses ailes était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Il le suppliait presque de le ramener au paradis…et Axel en était incapable. Oh bien sûr, il aurait pris un malin plaisir à aller narguer les anges sur leur propre territoire mais…il ne voulait pas que Roxas soit à nouveau victime de leurs agissements. Très égoïstement, il voulait le garder pour lui seul. Il ne voulait pas que Roxas ait envie de repartir il voulait qu'il reste avec lui. Il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui maintenant, c'était trop tard.

Doucement, il l'attira dans ses bras et l'obligea à caler son visage contre son cou. Roxas se laissa faire sans chercher à fuir, comme s'il eut espéré qu'Axel l'achève pour mettre fin à cette horrible douleur qui lui serrait à présent la poitrine. Mais au contraire, le maître des ténèbres ne lui fit aucun mal. Toujours avec beaucoup de précautions, il caressa ses ailes meurtries du bout des doigts et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne pour le calmer.

-Je suis désolé Rox', vraiment. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber. Je serai avec toi pendant cette étape difficile, et je ferai tout pour que tu souffres le moins possible. C'est promis.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, murmura le blondinet d'une voix rauque contre son cou.

-Je sais, répondit le roux, je sais. Et tu ne seras jamais comme nous, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais…mais mes ailes !

-Ne font pas de toi la personne que tu es. Tu n'es pas un démon Roxas. Pour moi tu seras toujours un ange, et peu importe ce que tu es, ça ne change rien à la manière dont je te vois. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien et j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Roxas hocha la tête en reniflant : il savait tout ça, il savait qu'Axel ne le laisserait pas tomber, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il perdait ses ailes. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? N'avait-il pas été suffisamment puni ? Il avait été envoyé dans cet endroit dans l'unique but d'être sacrifié et, maintenant qu'il pensait être enfin hors de danger, un autre malheur s'abattait sur lui. Et puis ses ailes…c'était son seul atout dans cet endroit sordide. Généralement, elles dissuadaient les spectres de lui faire du mal parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait aisément leur échapper. Alors qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il était désarmé ? Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit l'étreinte d'Axel se refermer un peu plus sur lui.

-Et puis ne te fais pas de soucis pour ta cote de popularité avec ou sans ailes, les autres voudront toujours autant te faire la peau.

-Abruti.

Au moins, Roxas avait souri.

* * *

><p>-Regarde où tu mets les pieds, Saix.<p>

-Il faut qu'on parle.

-Demyx m'attend et…

-C'est important.

Zexion planta son regard dans celui du balafré et poussa un long soupir d'exaspération quand il comprit que celui-ci ne le laisserait pas lui échapper si facilement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de lui parler il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Zexion n'était pas dupe il savait que les autres lui en voulaient de s'être rallié au punk et il sentait l'entourloupe arriver à des kilomètres. Pourtant Saix semblait avoir quelque chose de très important à lui dire et, puisqu'il ne pourrait de toute façon pas se débarrasser de lui, il accepta de le rejoindre.

-D'accord, dit-il sans courtoisie, mais j'ai promis à Demyx de le rejoindre au plus vite.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Après les révélations qu'il allait lui faire, Zexion ne voudrait plus jamais adresser la parole au punk, il en faisait la promesse.

* * *

><p>-Je viens de sa part. Tu n'as pas encore entièrement rempli ton contrat.<p>

-Tout comme il n'a pas rempli le sien. Il devait exploiter son potentiel, pas roucouler comme une adolescente de quinze ans.

-Il ne peut rien faire sans la seconde moitié de la clef du destin.

-Quand il aura décidé de passer à l'action, je m'occuperai de Roxas.

-Où est-il ?

-En lieu sûr, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour lui…Mais dis-lui que s'il ne prend pas les choses en mains rapidement, le pouvoir tombera en enfers, et tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Naminé ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle vit la mine décomposée de Cloud l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais le jeune homme reprit bien vite ses esprits, peu habitué à laisser ses émotions transparaître de la sorte.

-Je suis venu dans un seul but, repartir avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

Le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lança la fit se sentir un peu plus supérieure encore.

-Il est déjà de l'autre côté.

Par tous les saints, voir Cloud arborer cette mine dépitée était presque jouissif. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir la tête de Riku quand il apprendrait que le double de son charmant petit ami était entre les mains de son pire ennemi. C'est elle qui contrôlait tout à présent, plus personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

* * *

><p>-Pardon, murmura Axel quand Roxas poussa un gémissement de douleur.<p>

Après avoir retrouvé le blondinet, il l'avait emmené jusqu'à ses appartements personnels, semant de longues plumes blanches sur son passage. Si au début Roxas s'était calmé, l'obligeant à reprendre ses occupations habituelles sans se soucier de lui, il avait été dérangé dans son travail par un hurlement de douleur poussé par l'ange. Aussitôt, il s'était précipité dans la chambre, le retrouvant recroquevillé sur lui-même, le suppliant presque de faire cesser la douleur lancinante qui se répandait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le roux s'était approché de lui, stoppant tout mouvement lorsque son regard s'était posé sur les plaies béantes qui ornaient ses omoplates : ses ailes se résorbaient et déchiraient totalement la peau de son dos.

Alors presque machinalement, le maître des enfers avait pris soin de lui, désinfectant les plaies au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'agrandissaient, soutenant Roxas dans cet horrible moment. L'ange s'était totalement collé contre lui, enfonçant ses ongles dans son dos, cherchant en vain un moyen de calmer sa douleur. Alors Axel le berçait doucement de gauche à droite, lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer, que ce serait bientôt fini. Et Roxas pleurait dans ses bras, refusant de perdre à jamais ce qui faisait de lui un ange.

-Shhh, dit-il en effleurant le contour de ses plaies.

-Je veux qu'elles reviennent, fais-les revenir !

-Je ne peux pas, Roxas.

-Tu ne sers à rien !

-Calme-toi.

La douleur était si forte que Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de déverser toute sa haine sur le roux…qui encaissait les remarques et les insultes sans rien dire, bien conscient que la situation rendait fou le blondinet. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui et attendit simplement que cela passe. Le processus dura plus de quarante minutes, jusqu'à ce que les ailes de l'ange se résorbent totalement, laissant simplement deux larges déchirures béantes derrière elles. Contre lui, Roxas reniflait mais ne hurlait plus. Axel profita de cette accalmie pour prendre les choses en mains et soigner le blond. Doucement, il passa derrière lui et appliqua le désinfectant, voyant l'ange grimacer en silence.

-Je suis désolé si je te fais mal, glissa-t-il en déposant un léger baiser contre son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Il pansa rapidement ses blessures avant de l'attirer à nouveau contre lui. Roxas se laissa faire immobile entre ses bras, il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il avait…perdu ses ailes. Il ne faisait officiellement plus partie de la communauté des anges. Mais alors, qu'était-il à présent ? Pas un démon, pas un humain…alors quoi ? Rien. Il n'était plus rien. Il avait perdu son identité, son âme. Il n'existait plus. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar : se réveiller le lendemain et découvrir que ses ailes étaient encore là, qu'il était encore quelqu'un. Mais il savait que c'était impossible.

-Axel…

-Oui ?

-S'il te plaît ramène-moi là-bas.

-Roxas…

-S'il te plaît, dit-il encore en relevant ses yeux larmoyants pour les ancrer dans les siens, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. Je ne veux pas devenir comme vous, je…je veux rester Roxas !

Axel lui caressa les cheveux, cherchant comment lui avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas le ramener chez lui qu'il ne voulait pas. Il savait que l'ange était à fleur de peau et que ce n'était pas le moment de le brusquer et pourtant le simple fait de savoir que le blondinet voulait le quitter serrait douloureusement sa poitrine. Il avait pris Roxas sous son aile et maintenant il ne pouvait plus concevoir de le laisser partir. En si peu de temps il s'était attaché à lui plus que de raison et refusait maintenant de le voir lui échapper. Il avait besoin de lui et…il voulait lui prouver qu'il était capable de le protéger qu'il n'était pas juste bon à juger des âmes meurtrières.

-Axel ?

-Quoi Roxas ? Demanda le roux d'une voix lointaine comme le blondinet reposait sa tête contre son épaule.

-Tu ne vas pas me ramener, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolé.

-J'ai peur.

Le seigneur des enfers l'obligea à relever la tête pour le regarder. D'un geste doux qui l'étonnait lui-même, il encadra son visage pâle de ses grandes mains rugueuses et essuya ses larmes à l'aide de ses pouces. Presque machinalement, leurs regards se connectèrent et Axel s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres, laissant leurs souffles s'entremêler. Les yeux rougis de Roxas le regardaient de telle sorte que le roux aurait bien été incapable de savoir ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il s'approcha encore, laissant leurs fronts se rejoindre pour ne plus se lâcher et ses mains partirent à la rencontre des siennes pour nouer leurs doigts.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je sais que tu souffres et crois-moi si je le pouvais, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter ce drame mais…je ne le peux pas. Je sais aussi que tu veux t'en aller mais…reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que je ferai tout pour te protéger maintenant, pour que tu n'aies plus jamais à verser d'autres larmes. Je ferai tout parce que je…s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. Pas tout de suite.

-Axel…

-Reste avec moi Roxas.

-Mais je…

-Dis-moi seulement que tu restes.

Les rôles étaient à présent inversés : si le seigneur des ténèbres s'était retenu jusque-là, voir que le blond lui échappait l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, déclenchant en lui une forme d'angoisse qui ne se calmerait que sous les paroles de l'ange qui avait oublié sa douleur pour focaliser toute son attention sur l'homme qui tremblait légèrement contre lui. Rester ici ? Dans cet endroit où tout le monde voulait sa peau et où il était à présent totalement sans défense ? C'était une blague. Et pourtant…pourtant il n'aimait pas voir Axel dans cet état : après tout il l'avait toujours aidé et puis il avait besoin de lui. Peut-être que ce mystérieux médaillon dont il ne se séparait jamais pourrait l'aider à retrouver son frère ? Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais revoir Sora s'il retournait au paradis alors…peut-être pourrait-il faire encore quelques efforts pour finalement arriver à ses fins ?

Toujours à genoux à côté de lui, le front collé au sien, Roxas s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui avant de pencher la tête pour venir frotter son nez juste sous son oreille. Il ne put retenir un sourire satisfait quand il sentit le rouquin frissonner contre lui. Il aimait ces moments pendant lesquels il était totalement maître de la situation. Axel était à sa merci, incapable de lui résister et Roxas jouait admirablement bien de ce pseudo pouvoir de séduction. Il savait à quel point il était important pour lui qu'Axel reste de son côté le plus longtemps possible.

-Je ne pars pas, murmura-t-il après un court moment de silence.

Les doigts d'Axel se resserrèrent un peu plus autour des siens comme l'ange sentait ses lèvres se déposer au creux de son cou. Et ce fut à son tour de frissonner. Et de se détester aussitôt : il ne devait pas se laisser piéger par Axel. S'il acceptait de se rapprocher de lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser prendre à son propre jeu. Il ne devait pas apprécier ses étreintes, il ne devait pas se languir de son absence, ni frémir lorsque ses lèvres se posaient sur sa peau. Il ne devait pas s'attacher à lui, non. Pourtant quand le maître des enfers se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute et quand il se retrouva au-dessus de lui, son visage à quelques millimètres seulement du sien, il eut presque envie de céder à la tentation. Il voulut presque fermer les yeux, comme le faisait déjà Axel et s'approcher de lui, encore et encore. Mais, alors qu'il pouvait déjà sentir le grain de sa peau sous ses lèvres, il s'écarta brusquement de lui, bafouillant qu'il avait besoin de se reposer, avant de disparaître.

Resté seul sur le lit aux draps froissés, Axel se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant pourquoi diable il avait essayé d'embrasser Roxas. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir qu'aux yeux de l'ange, il ne serait jamais autre chose qu'un ennemi, un démon, un être détestable auquel il ne voulait pas ressembler. Il n'aurait pas dû se dévoiler ainsi pour qui le prendrait-il à présent ? Il devait se ressaisir au plus vite avant que son attachement pour le blond ne devienne un obstacle entre eux. C'était décidé, à partir du lendemain il n'essayerait plus de le suivre à la trace il ne le harcèlerait plus de questions pour savoir où il était passé quand il s'absenterait plus de deux minutes. Il devait mettre un terme à ce petit jeu tant qu'il en était encore temps. Si seulement c'était aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait…

* * *

><p>-Zex ? Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Je t'ai attendu toute la journée et…<p>

-Laisse-moi tranquille Demyx.

-Ben…Zexion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Comme tu le vois, je réintègre mes appartements.

-Mais…pourquoi ? Je suis désolé, je me suis juste inquiété et je pensais que tu…

-Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu. Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi comme ça ?

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? !

-Je sais tout, Demyx.

-Et moi je ne comprends rien !

-Tu t'es bien moqué de moi, en tout cas. Et moi je me suis laissé avoir comme un imbécile.

-Zexion s'il te plaît, explique-moi, je te jure que je ne comprends rien !

-Oublie-moi Demyx.

Le punk n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste, de dire le moindre mot pour essayer de le retenir que déjà, Zexion avait quitté la pièce, les bras chargés des affaires personnelles qu'il avait oubliées dans sa chambre. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, sentant le sol se dérober sous ses pieds : il avait dû rater un épisode, ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi Zexion avait-il réagi de la sorte ? La réaction de son ami lui faisait mal et le plongeait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Il ne savait pas que, quelques couloirs plus loin, Zexion avait rejoint Saix, qui arborait un sourire de vainqueur, très fier du petit effet qu'il avait déclenché chez le jeune homme.

-J'espère pour toi que ce que tu m'as dit était vrai, prévint tout de même Zexion en se remémorant les paroles du balafré.

-Comment peux-tu encore douter de moi après tout ce que je t'ai dit ?

Saix s'approcha de lui, glissa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui et respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-N'oublie pas ce qu'_il _a fait.

Zexion fronça les sourcils : comment Demyx avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Et dire qu'il avait été prêt à tout quitter pour lui, pour ne pas le laisser seul, parce que…parce qu'il tenait à lui. Comment avait-il osé, ce traitre ? Il se dégagea de l'étreinte que Saix exerçait sur lui et le balafré le laissa s'en aller sans chercher à le rejoindre : Xemnas lui avait dit que cela prendre un peu de temps mais Vexen savait ce qu'il faisait. Il lui avait garanti une mission fructueuse, il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Bientôt, Zexion serait à lui et il pourrait alors se délecter de la douleur de Demyx et profiter des avances plus qu'alléchantes de Xemnas. Finalement, ce plan allait peut-être finir par lui plaire…

* * *

><p>-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a <em>encore<em>, Kairi ?

-Naminé, on doit arrêter ! C'était horrible ! C'était horrible, il avait tellement mal ! Si seulement tu avais senti à quel point il souffrait !

-Est-ce que tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oui mais Roxas il…on ne peut pas faire ça !

-Kairi, murmura la blonde en s'approchant du corps secoué de spasmes qui lui faisait face, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Mais Roxas…

-Nous a trahi en choisissant de rester là-bas. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

Naminé serra doucement l'épaule de la rousse, lui ordonnant par ce simple geste de sécher ses larmes. Quand elle se releva, un sourire satisfait avait pris place sur ses lèvres : alors comme ça, Roxas n'était à présent plus un ange ? C'était parfait ! Tout se déroulait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Roxas ne faisait définitivement plus partie de leur communauté alors ça voulait dire qu'il n'était plus sous protection divine. Tout comme Sora avait lui-même renoncé à ses privilèges. Plus rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'arriver à ses fins à présent : il suffisait simplement que Riku dévoile son vrai visage et la clef du destin serait à elle. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple question de temps…

* * *

><p><em>QUI osera encore me dire qu'il n'arrive jamais rien à Roxas? :P (D'ailleurs j'espère que vous êtes content(e)s, à cause de vous notre blondinet préféré à souffert le martyr!<em>

_Sinon, qu'est-ce que le trio infernal Saix/Xemnas/Vexen mijote? Et comment se faisse-ce (:D) que Zexion suive si facilement notre diabolique balafré? _

_A bientôt pour la suite :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Coucou tout le monde :p_

_Alors voici le prochain chapitre de ''Wish I had an angel''. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Je sais qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup de l'histoire Demyx/Zexion/Saix mais je vous promets une jolie scène là-dessus pour la prochaine fois :p_

_Par contre les choses prennent un nouveau tournant entre Roxas et Axel, ça devrait vous plaire :p_

_En attendant je vous fais pleiiiiin de bizow et vous dis encore un tout grand merci pour votre présence :)_

* * *

><p>-Axel ?<p>

-Ouiiii ?

-Cours.

Le rouquin eut tout juste le temps de voir le regard noir que lui lançait Roxas avant que ce dernier ne se rue sur lui en le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Pouffant légèrement alors que les poings de l'ange s'abattaient sur son torse, Axel n'eut aucun mal à l'immobiliser, assurant à nouveau sa suprématie sur le blondinet, qui hurla de plus belle comme il le collait contre le mur.

-Calme-toi demi-portion.

-La ferme !

-Franchement Roxy, tu vas te faire mal, ajouta le seigneur des enfers alors que Roxas essayait de se défaire de son emprise.

-T'es vraiment un connard Axel.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercies pour tous mes efforts ?

-Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre, tes efforts ?

Axel fit la moue : Roxas n'était franchement pas sympa avec lui. C'est vrai quoi, il avait dû jouer de tous ses talents de séducteur pour que Larxène le laisse passer…et il avait perdu de précieuses minutes avant que, à grands coups de menaces et de torture, le sauvage fraîchement précipité en enfer accepte de lui céder la peau de mouton qu'il portait sur le dos. Et –cerise sur le gâteau- il avait dû faire appel à des talents de bricoleur…qu'il n'avait pas.

Bon d'accord, le résultat n'était pas parfait. Il voulait bien admettre que cette peau de mouton asymétriquement agrafée à quatre morceaux de bois ne rendait pas parfaitement la légèreté des longues ailes plumeuses qu'il portait autrefois…mais le geste y était !

Oui, sauf que quand il avait donné son cadeau à Roxas, il avait d'abord ouvert la bouche…avant de la refermer aussitôt. Axel avait alors eu tout le loisir d'observer les traits de son visage se crisper, ses sourcils se froncer, son front se plisser…Et ensuite Roxas, les yeux toujours embués de sommeil, avait bondi du lit et lui avait littéralement hurlé dessus, criant haut et fort qu'il n'était pas une brebis galeuse et qu'il préférait encore ne plus avoir d'ailes plutôt que de porter cette ''abomination artisanale de très mauvais goût''.

-Ce n'est pas si moche que ça !

-Non tu as raison ''moche'', c'est un euphémisme !

Le seigneur des ténèbres jeta un coup d'œil à sa construction bancale qui était vulgairement jetée sur le lit : non, ce n'était pas si moche que ça ! C'était peut-être très approximatif et ça fleurait la vieille côté d'agneau à des kilomètres à la ronde mais c'était mieux que rien.

-Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends, un homme des cavernes ?

-Mais Roxy…

-Et arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux de merlan frit ! Et lâche-moi !

Axel relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets en poussant un long soupir d'agonie : Roxas n'aimait pas son cadeau, c'était terrible ! D'ailleurs le blondinet ne perdit pas une minute pour confirmer son dégoût balançant dans un coin de la pièce l'œuvre d'art abstraite qu'Axel avait confectionnée pour lui avant de se glisser à nouveau sous les couettes, pestant parce qu'elles sentaient le mouton à leur tour.

Sur la pointe des pieds, craignant de se manger l'oreiller si jamais Roxas l'entendait arriver, Axel s'approcha doucement du corps emmitouflé qui – pour ne pas changer- le boudait. Un genou posé sur le bord du matelas, il se pencha légèrement en avant pour emprisonner le corps recroquevillé entre ses bras tendus. Quand Roxas le fusilla du regard, il fit sa moue la plus triste, persuadé que cela amadouerait l'ange. Ou pas.

-Dégage Axel.

-Tu boudes ?

-Non. Tu me prends pour une brebis galeuse mais non, je ne boude pas du tout.

D'accord il était vraiment très en colère contre lui. C'est fou ce que ce petit blondinet pouvait dépenser comme énergie à râler. Axel le plaqua contre le matelas pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le faisant un peu plus grogner alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de son visage. Il s'était promis de s'éloigner de lui, de ne jamais tomber sous son charme…mais il avait été incapable de tenir ses bonnes résolutions plus de cinq minutes.

-Roxy ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Je peux me faire pardonner ?

-Impossible.

-Je peux au moins essayer ?

Roxas ne répondit rien, absorbé par les orbes verts qui avaient accroché son regard. Peu à peu, il le vit fermer les yeux avant de s'approcher encore un peu plus de lui. Non, Axel n'allait tout de même pas le…

-AXEL, IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! Ow désolé je…je vous dérange peut-être ?

Si Demyx n'avait pas été un ami de longue date –et son seul allié dans le combat qui les opposait, Roxas et lui, au reste des enfers- Axel l'aurait désintégré en moins de deux secondes. D'ailleurs, le regard incendiaire qu'il lui lança ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Demyx pouvait même y lire : toi mon vieux, je vais te faire regretter de t'être levé ce matin.

Le blondinet quant à lui, avait violemment repoussé le roux avant de se tapir sous les draps, les joues rouges et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Que se serait-il passé si Demyx n'avait pas débarqué ? Axel aurait-il réellement osé…l'embrasser ? Non non non, ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan ! Axel ne devait pas…l'embrasser ! Jamais ! Il ne voulait pas ça. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était réussir à garder le roux de son côté, juste le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir. Alors devait-il vraiment aller jusqu'à l'embrasser pour ça ? Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Axel, qui relevait doucement le drap, dévoilant le haut de sa chevelure blonde.

-Roxas ? Je dois m'absenter une heure ou deux, je peux te laisser seul ?

-Je ne suis plus un gamin !

Le rouquin sourit : ça il n'en était pas certain. Avant de les voir disparaître, Roxas entendit la voix de Demyx, rapidement suivie par un bruit de claque.

-Ca pue le mouton dans ta chambre, tu te lances dans la zoophilie maintenant ?

Paf. Aie.

Roxas sourit il aurait presque pu commencer à s'habituer à cette ambiance. Presque. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Jamais.

* * *

><p>-Riku ? Tu viens ?<p>

-J'arrive, une minute !

Bon sang, où avait-il rangé ces fichues gélules ? Il en avait besoin, il le sentait. Peu à peu, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait la seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que la présence de Sora ne suffisait plus à le calmer. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, pas quand il était là ! Il devait mettre la main sur ses médicaments, sinon il craignait de lui faire du mal.

-Rikuuuuuuu !

Et Sora qui ne semblait pas saisir la gravité de la situation et qui continuait de se comporter comme un gamin de cinq ans n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il avait vidé la moitié de l'armoire à pharmacie mais il s'en contrefichait. Il lui fallait ses médicaments et vite !

Quand il entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier, il prit peur : Sora ne devait pas savoir jamais ! Il ne devait rien découvrir. Il savait que, si jamais Sora découvrait quoi que ce soit, il se ferait du souci pour lui. Et un Sora inquiet se résumait à des milliers de questions dont il serait assailli et, dans son état, il n'était pas certain de le supporter. Entendant les pas se rapprocher, il se jeta sur la porte pour la verrouiller.

-Riku ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ca va être froid ! Tu es malade ?

-N-Non je…j'arrive tout de suite.

-Mais tu dis ça depuis vingt minutes déjà ! Il y a un problème ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais.

-Mais puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien !

Une main plaquée sur la bouche, effrayé par le ton qu'il venait d'employer, Riku se retenait au bord du lavabo. Il avait l'impression qu'une horrible migraine lui broyait le cerveau, prenant le contrôle de tout son être. Il devait trouver ses médicaments et vite !

-Riku ?

Non, Sora devait se taire ! Il fallait qu'il se taise ! Dans un ultime mouvement de désarroi, Riku renversa la dernière étagère de médicaments, laissant le tout s'écraser sur le sol dans un horrible fracas. Il était là son tube de médicaments. Juste devant lui. A quelques centimètres seulement. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main et…pourtant, sa main tremblait.

-Bordel !

Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer ! Il devait absolument prendre ses médicaments sinon…il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il réussit à atteindre le tube, luttant contre une part de lui-même, qui tentait par tous les moyens de s'emparer de lui. D'une main tremblante, il fit glisser les gélules sur sa paume avant de les avaler à toute vitesse, craignant de ne pas être capable de résister plus longtemps.

-R-Riku ?

Appuyé contre le lavabo, Riku regarda le désastre qu'il avait créé. Alors comme ça il…il était vraiment malade ? Il ne pouvait définitivement pas se passer de ses médicaments ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il était plus fort que ça ! Il devait être plus fort que ça ! Se passant une main sur le visage, il s'apprêtait à tout remettre en ordre quand il entendit des sanglots derrière la porte. Sora.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour tomber sur le brun, qui recula légèrement lorsqu'il vit son petit ami apparaître. Riku tendit le bras jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa joue, essuyant les larmes qui y avaient déjà coulé.

-Sora…

-Riku tu…tu es fâché contre moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non.

-Alors pourquoi tu…pourquoi tu m'as crié dessus ?

Parfois, Riku oubliait à quel point son petit ami pouvait être fragile. Il s'approcha de lui et l'attira entre ses bras, le laissant se blottir contre lui à souhait. Il devait faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais. Il ne devait plus jamais se comporter ainsi envers lui. Il l'avait effrayé il l'avait blessé. Il ne voulait pas ça. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'est que Sora soit heureux, enfin.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-il en embrassant ses cheveux, et si on allait goûter ce que tu as préparé ?

Le brun hocha la tête en reniflant et, doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Il sonda un instant son regard avant de laisser un énorme sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres sourire auquel Riku ne répondit qu'à moitié. Alors que Sora le traînait jusqu'à la cuisine et qu'il se promettait de ne plus jamais le faire pleurer quelque part au fond de lui une petite voix lui disait que c'était loin d'être la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>-Comment ça ?<p>

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il m'évite et…il dit que je l'ai trahi ! Jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille ! Comment peut-il croire une telle chose ?

-Alors il n'est plus avec nous ?

-Axel, tu m'écoutes ? Il refuse de m'adresser la parole !

-Oui Demyx, j'ai compris. Et je suis désolé pour toi, mais la seule chose qui m'importe pour le moment, c'est la survie de Roxas. Si Zexion nous trahit, nous devrons redoubler de vigilance.

Le punk soupira tout en hochant la tête : même lui, même Axel n'avait plus le temps de l'écouter. Il n'y en avait plus que pour Roxas. Seul le blondinet comptait à présent. Et lui, que lui restait-il au juste ? Zexion ne lui parlait plus. Jour après jour, il le voyait s'éloigner de lui. Si Roxas n'avait pas débarqué, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Il n'aurait jamais eu à prendre part pour l'un ou l'autre camp et…et il n'aurait pas perdu Zexion !

Après tout, les autres avaient peut-être raison : ce serait peut-être préférable que Roxas disparaisse. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre en enfers il ne leur attirerait que des ennuis ! Peut-être qu'il était temps maintenant qu'ils se débarrassent de lui…Roxas était là depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Demyx ? Tu es toujours avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Du moins pour le moment.

* * *

><p>Xemnas glissa une main dans la longue chevelure de Saix, le repoussant légèrement alors que ce dernier essayait à nouveau de happer ses lèvres. Son plan marchait parfaitement : Vexen avait fait un excellent travail en préparant ce philtre et il devait bien avouer que Saix pouvait être très convaincant quand il le voulait. Que ce soit avec Zexion ou avec lui-même.<p>

D'ailleurs la dernière heure qu'il venait de passer ensemble en était la preuve. Saix n'avait pas perdu de temps pour venir réclamer son dû après avoir quitté Zexion. Et Xemnas n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de céder à ses avances. Parce que, comme il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant; le balafré avait des talents de séducteur qu'il cachait très bien.

-Du calme, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque comme Saix essayait de le retenir.

-J'ai bien droit à une récompense, lui répondit-il sur le même ton, séduire Zexion n'est pas une tâche aisée.

-Tu as déjà eu ta récompense.

-Un baiser ? Rien que ça ?

-Dois-je te rappeler que Zexion n'est pas encore totalement sous ton charme ?

Et c'était vrai : si le jeune homme était involontairement sous l'emprise du philtre de Vexen, une part de lui-même semblait encore vouloir se débattre. Saix n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à convaincre le jeune homme des atrocités qu'il avait inventées au sujet de Demyx et pourtant…l'esprit de Zexion restait lié à celui du punk sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si le philtre de Vexen ne marche pas !

-Le philtre de Vexen marche parfaitement bien. C'est toi qui ne sais pas t'y prendre. Si Zexion était réellement sous le charme de Demyx, tu auras du mal à le convaincre avec ton tempérament.

-Si pour le séduire je dois me comporter comme cet imbécile de punk, je préfère encore tout arrêter. Même pour toi !

-Même pour moi ?

Xemnas s'approcha de lui, un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres et, quand ses mains se glissèrent sous le veston de Saix, il sut qu'il avait gagné le combat. Décidément, le balafré ne pouvait pas résister à son charme. Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Mais Saix avait un air dévoué que les autres n'avaient pas…et qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Ce serait bien plus agréable de jouer avec lui plutôt qu'avec tous les autres.

-C'est bien Saix, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

><p>-Il est déjà là-bas.<p>

-Alors tu devras aller l'y chercher.

-Il est en enfer !

-Débrouille-toi Cloud. Mais n'oublie pas, je le veux vivant. J'ai besoin de lui pour finaliser mon plan. Je veux lui arracher le cœur moi-même.

Le jeune homme soupira quand son regard se plongea dans celui, sombre et vide de son supérieur. Riku allait trop loin. Il n'avait jamais été question de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il avait changé et Cloud n'aimait pas ce changement. Pas du tout. Mais il avait besoin de racheter ses fautes et si pour ça il devait s'en prendre à Roxas, il le ferait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que sa liberté.

- Ramène-le-moi, dit Riku en se penchant vers lui, tu as une semaine.

Une semaine pour aller dans le plus dangereux des trois mondes, kidnapper un blondinet qui devait probablement être aussi têtu que son frère et revenir incognito. Et tout ça sans se faire tuer, et sans apparaître sur le menu du dimanche : spécial chair fraîche. Rien de plus simple quoi, des vacances en quelques sortes.

* * *

><p>-Roxy, tu fais encore la tête ?<p>

-Non.

-Alors tu ne boudes plus ?

-Non.

-Et tu ne m'en veux plus de t'avoir ridiculisé ?

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de m'adresser la parole ? !

-Parce que je te hais.

-Mais tu as dit que tu ne m'en voulais plus !

-Non, je te hais. Ce n'est pas la même chose, Axel.

Le rouquin soupira alors que le petit blond n'avait même pas daigné relever la tête vers lui. Vraiment parfois, il se demandait si Roxas n'était pas une fille : en tout cas il devait avoir les mêmes hormones, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Son passe-temps favori : faire la tête. Son sport préféré : l'embêter. Vraiment, Roxas devait être une fille.

Axel fronça les sourcils : depuis quand lui, le maître des enfers, le seigneur des ténèbres, l'être le plus puissant en ce bas monde se laissait-il faire par une gonzesse ? Non mais franchement, c'était le monde à l'envers ! Il devait reprendre le pouvoir et vite, avant que Roxas ne s'impose réellement et finisse par prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il allait reprendre les choses en mains et vite, avant même que le blond n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une minute pour passer à l'action : il colla violemment l'ange contre le mur et s'approcha brusquement de lui pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Un baiser un surface mais suffisant pour faire comprendre au blondinet qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Quand il se recula, Roxas le dévisageait sans comprendre. Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, jusqu'à ce que son nez se perde dans ses cheveux et, doucement, il lui murmura :

-Tu me hais ? Pas de problème, mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement. Tu veux jouer ? Alors jouons et si je gagne…tu ne partiras jamais d'ici, Roxas. Tu m'appartiendras pour toujours. Et sache que j'ai toujours ce que je veux.

Ensuite il se sépara de lui et repartit travailler, un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres : non seulement il avait réussi à reprendre sa place de dominant mais en plus il avait embrassé Roxas. Autant dire qu'il avait gagné le gros lot aujourd'hui. Deux pour le prix d'un…et pas des moindre. Les lèvres de l'ange avaient un goût de paradis. Un paradis dont il ne pourrait à présent plus se passer.

* * *

><p>-Alors Vexichou, tes recherches avancent ?<p>

-Tu n'as pas de la peinture à terminer, au lieu de venir fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?

Marluxia fit la moue tout en tournoyant sur le large fauteuil noir qui décorait le bureau de son scientifique préféré. Bureau qu'il aurait d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à repeindre…mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

-Tu me vexes, tu sais ? Moi qui pensais que ma présence t'aurait fait plaisir…je t'avais même préparé des petits fours aux yeux de crapaud pour l'occasion. Tant pis…je suis certain que Lexaeus en raffolera lui aussi.

-Une minute ! Si tu as amené le casse-croute, tu peux rester.

Décidément les spectres ne pensaient qu'à leur ventre et Vexen ne faisait pas exception à la règle ! Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : son petit Vexen chéri était tellement sexy quand il croquait un petit-four comme il le faisant maintenant, émiettant son blouson. Parfois Marluxia aurait aimé être un petit-four pour que Vexen ne fasse qu'une bouchée de lui et…

-Arrête de baver, Marluxia. Pour quelqu'un que si dit être glamour, je peux t'assurer que comme ça tu ne l'es vraiment pas.

Et bien évidemment, comme à chaque fois qu'on s'adressait à lui autrement que pour lui faire un compliment, Marluxia fit la tête. Il ÉTAIT l'être le plus glamour, le plus distingué, le plus sensuel de tout l'enfer et ça, ni Vexen ni personne d'autre ne pourrait le nier. Vexen était jaloux, voilà tout !

-Trèves de bavardage, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je doute que tu te sois déplacé dans l'unique but de me donner la béquée.

-Quand est-ce qu'on se débarrassera de lui, Vexy ? J'en ai plus qu'assez d'attendre !

-Patience. Bientôt Zexion sera de notre côté et je parie tout ce que j'ai que Demyx ne mettra pas longtemps à nous rejoindre. Il ferait tout pour notre rat de bibliothèque. Quand nous serons au grand complet, nous n'aurons aucun mal à nous retourner contre Axel. Mais pour ça nous ne devons pas confondre vitesse et précipitation.

Marluxia posé son menton sur ses mains jointes, l'air rêveur. Il pouvait déjà imaginer la scène : ce sera sanglant et glauque. Tout ce qu'il aimait !

-Vexen ?

-Quoi encore ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais lui arracher les entrailles ?

-Si tu veux.

-Tu es un amour tu sais.

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre au travail : Marluxia était cinglé…mais au moins il s'occupait de son petit confort personnel et c'était très agréable….

* * *

><p>-Tu fais encore la tête ?<p>

Assis sur le bord du lit, un livre entre les mains, Roxas ne daigna pas lui répondre. Un sourire cynique aux coins des lèvres, Axel haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à passer un bras autour de ses épaules et lui coller un baiser sur la tempe. Sa main remonta le long de sa nuque et, avec beaucoup de satisfaction, il sentit l'ange frissonner sous sa caresse.

-C'est toi qui vois, dit-il avant de se séparer de lui.

Après tout plus Roxas lui faisait la tête et plus il pouvait lui faire des câlins à gogo, ce n'était que du bénéfice pour lui. Derrière lui l'ange grimaça : il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de contre-attaquer. Non mais, depuis quand un monstre comme Axel pouvait le manipuler ? C'était le monde à l'envers !

* * *

><p>Sora se faufila à pas de loup dans la salle de bains : Riku était directement parti se coucher après son retour et, visiblement, sa mauvaise humeur était revenue puisqu'il l'avait envoyé balader sans même lui dire bonsoir. Si le brun était resté souriant, faisant preuve d'une bonne humeur inconditionnelle, il n'avait pourtant rien oublié du déroulement de la journée. Son petit ami était différent et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il remarquait un changement de comportement de sa part.<p>

Il se faisait du souci pour lui : il avait peur que le jeune homme ait fait de mauvaises rencontres et –pire encore- qu'il se soit laissé entraîner dans une dangereuse combine. Il le voyait peu à peu s'éloigner de lui et sa peur de le perdre n'était rien comparé à sa peur de le voir sombrer dans un monde de débauche. Il ne voulait que son bonheur…et Riku n'était pas heureux. Il pouvait le voir se battre contre lui-même et ce scénario lui brisait le cœur.

Alors il avait profité du sommeil de son petit ami pour faire l'impensable : fouiller dans ses affaires. Pourquoi Riku s'était-il enfermé dans la salle de bains tout à l'heure, quand il n'allait pas bien ? C'était insensé ! Habituellement son petit ami trouvait refuge dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas alors, pour qu'il ait préféré la solitude, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir un problème. Et Sora voulait découvrir quel était ce problème…pour l'aider.

Toujours sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit la pharmacie, persuadé d'y trouver des réponses. Il avait très bien vu que son petit ami avait tout mis sans dessus-dessous et, quand il avait voulu l'aider à ranger, Riku était devenu agressif avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il répare ses erreurs. Mais Sora savait qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il essayait de lui cacher.

Il fouilla la pharmacie pendant de longues minutes…jusqu'à tomber sur un petit tube qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir rangé. Il s'en saisi d'une main tremblante pour lire ce qu'il était écrit sur l'étiquette et là, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de se faire du souci : des antidépresseurs. Riku avait eu besoin de prendre des antidépresseurs. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que son compagnon lui cachait ?

Cette nuit-là, quand il rejoignit son petit ami et quand celui-ci se colla contre son dos, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange mal-être. Riku n'était pas l'homme qu'il pensait connaître. Et si jamais il s'était trompé ? Et si Roxas avait eu raison ? Et s'il avait été trop vite ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il regretta d'avoir quitté le paradis…et son frère jumeau. Il voulait retrouver l'étreinte réconfortante et rassurante de son frère. Il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il venait de voir. Il espérait simplement que Roxas s'en sortait mieux que lui…et qu'il lui pardonnerait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey hey!_

_Alors vous allez bien? Pas trop déprimées de voir ce ciel tout gris alors qu'il n'est que...17h? u_ù'. _

_Si c'est le cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous mettra un peu de baume au coeur :p_

_Bon alors d'abord je tiens à préciser que vous être difficiles :p Entre celles qui veulent du gore, du trash, du meurtre et celles qui veulent du bisounours, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête :p Alors bon, ce chapitre est un peu plus soft pour Roxas et Axel :). _

_Comme promis Zexion et Demyx sont un peu plus mis en avant et Riku prend une décision décisive..._

_Arrivée de nouveaux personnages aussi. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez. _

_Je vous fais de gros ! 3_

* * *

><p>Assis dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, la tête entre les mains, Zexion luttait. Il luttait contre une horrible migraine et contre la petite voix qui l'accompagnait. Il avait l'horrible impression que son âme était déchirée en deux. Il se sentait seul, il se sentait vide, il se sentait mal…et Demyx n'était pas là pour le calmer. Habituellement, la présence du punk – bien que ce dernier soit un être encombrant et extravagant- l'apaisait et le rassurait.<p>

Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs : après tout Demyx n'était pas un modèle de sérénité. Et pourtant il avait toujours su trouver les mots pour calmer son mal-être. Mais maintenant Demyx n'était plus là et, en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais été. Si Saix avait dit vrai, le punk s'était servi de lui. Il l'avait manipulé, il lui avait menti et lui il…il était tombé amoureux de lui. Réellement amoureux. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir aussi facilement ?

Et c'était bien ça le problème : les révélations de Saix. Une part de lui-même refusait de le croire. Quelque part au fond de lui, une voix lui hurlait que ce n'était que mensonge, qu'il devait parler avec Demyx, lui laisser une autre chance et pourtant il se sentait incapable de faire le moindre geste vers lui. C'était comme si son corps était contrôlé par une entité supérieure, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un pantin entre les mains d'un autre. Et il détestait cette sensation.

Il avait envie de crier, de hurler. Il voulait être capable de retenir Demyx, de ne pas lui lancer ce regard noir et glacial qu'il posait sur lui, d'effacer la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire au fond de ses prunelles. Mais au lieu de ça, il ne faisait rien. Pire encore, il se sentait indéniablement attiré par Saix…SAIX cet homme froid, manipulateur. Cet homme qu'il n'aurait jamais aimé. Cet homme qui était si différent de Demyx…

Ce n'était pas possible. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se comportait-il de cette manière ? Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à la seule personne qui avait toujours été là pour lui…à la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire : quelqu'un le manipulait et lui il assistait, impuissant, au désastre qu'il répandait autour de lui. Il se voyait faire les yeux doux à un spectre dont il s'était toujours méfié pendant qu'il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait lui échapper.

-Zexion ?

Le jeune homme sursauta : sa migraine avait doublé d'intensité comme la voix de Demyx avait traversé la cloison de la porte. Cette voix qu'il voulait tant entendre et qui lui faisait pourtant tellement mal.

-Zexion ce…c'est moi. C'est Demyx.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses tempes. La voix du punk lui faisait mal. Elle le rendait presque fou. Dans son esprit, il pouvait parfaitement sentir que deux puissances se battaient l'une contre l'autre. La première en faveur de Demyx tandis que la seconde voulait le lui faire oublier.

-Je sais que tu es là…s'il te plaît, parle-moi.

Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir en être capable ! Il aurait voulu lui répéter toutes les atrocités que Saix lui avait dites. Lui demander pourquoi…lui demander si seulement il avait jamais compté pour lui. Ou si, comme le lui avait certifié Saix, il n'avait été qu'un jouet pour lui. Un passe-temps. Un rempart.

-Ecoute-moi je…je ne comprends pas Zexion. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te comportes de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je voudrais au moins qu'on en parle. Je voudrais comprendre. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ? Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ? Zexion s'il te plaît, dis-moi !

Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal…ou du moins pas directement. Si, il lui avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal ! Il l'avait trahi ! Il l'avait humilié ! Il était prêt à perdre sa fierté pour lui, à tout lui avouer et Demyx s'était simplement joué de lui ! Non, non, non, non ! Demyx n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, sinon pourquoi viendrait-il encore lui parler ? Ça devait être une ruse, une ruse pour mieux pouvoir le blesser par la suite.

-Tu me manques tu sais…

Zexion releva la tête : que venait-il de lui dire ? Qu'il lui…manquait ? Non, c'était un mensonge ! Il ne devait pas l'écouter !

-Mon ami me manque. Nos conversations me manquent. Ta voix, ta présence, tes insultes, tes regards, tout me manque ! Tu me manques Zexion, s'il te plaît reviens.

Lui aussi il lui manquait ! Il lui manquait énormément même ! Même ses blagues stupides commençaient à lui manquer même ses questions idiotes qui avaient pourtant le don de le mettre en colère. Demyx lui manquait, vraiment beaucoup. Mais non, il ne devait pas lui manquer ! Il l'avait trahi, il lui avait fait du mal. Il ne tenait pas à lui, il ne devait pas lui manquer ! Il devait l'oublier. De l'autre côté de la porte, il put entendre le punk soupirer.

-Très bien…tu ne veux pas me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Zexion…je ne sais pas ce que Saix t'a raconté mais je t'assure que c'est faux. Tu es la seule personne qui compte vraiment pour moi ici. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je serai capable de faire pour toi…trahir mon meilleur ami, le blesser, le séparer de la personne qu'il aime…uniquement pour être avec toi. Pour que tu cesses de m'en vouloir. Alors s'il te plaît réfléchis Zexion. Je tiens à toi, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche, c'est trop douloureux.

Il tenait à lui ? Demyx aurait-il réellement été capable de trahir Axel, son meilleur ami…pour lui ? Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il ne devait pas trahir Axel ! Il devait l'aider à protéger Roxas, c'était important. Non, il devait l'aider à tuer Roxas, à se débarrasser de lui. Roxas était un parasite, un ennemi, il devait disparaître. Mais alors, Saix avait menti ? Demyx tenait vraiment à lui ? Comment avait-il pu croire de tels mensonges, surtout venant du balafré ? Non, non, Saix avait raison, Demyx essayait de l'amadouer. Il avait besoin de lui pour mettre son plan à exécution et…

STOP ! Stop, stop, stop ! Il n'en pouvait plus de ce combat perpétuel qui se déroulait en lui. Il était perdu : il ne savait plus qui croire. Demyx lui semblait tellement sincère et pourtant…les paroles de Saix refusaient de le quitter. Elles étaient ancrées dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire. Elles résonnaient douloureusement dans son cœur, alimentant le côté sombre qui avait pris possession de lui…et qui voulait le séparer de Demyx.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on se fâche parce que moi je…

Oui ?

-Je…

Oui ?

-Tu m'écoutes, Zexion ?

Mais oui, bien sûr qu'il l'écoutait !

-Moi je…

Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, minable ? Si c'est Zexion que tu cherches, je te conseille d'abandonner. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ?

Quel abruti ce Saix ! Qu'est-ce que Demyx s'apprêtait à lui dire ? Se pourrait-il que…non, non, c'était impossible. Demyx ne l'aimait pas, pas comme lui ! Il se servait de lui voilà tout…pourtant il connaissait son ami il savait que le punk n'aurait jamais avoué une telle chose s'il ne l'avait pas réellement pensé…alors…

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, Saix, mais je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait, mauviette, ton petit copain s'est rendu compte de lui-même de l'être lâche et manipulateur que tu étais !

Non c'était faux ! Il lui avait monté l'esprit, il l'avait convaincu que Demyx se servait de lui. Il mentait, comme toujours. Demyx ne devait pas croire une telle chose, c'était absurde !

-J'ai toujours été sincère avec lui, et il le sait très bien !

-On parie ?

La porte s'ouvrit devant lui, laissant apparaître les deux hommes qui lui faisaient tant de tort en ce moment. Face à lui, Demyx le regardait avec insistance, le suppliant presque du regard de faire quelque chose et pourtant…il planta son regard dans celui de Saix, incapable de détourner ses yeux des siens, comme hypnotisé par son regard.

-Zexion, murmura-t-il d'une voix à la fois autoritaire et douce, viens donc saluer ton ami, si tu le crois aussi sincère qu'il prétend l'être.

Zexion aurait aimé pouvoir faire un pas vers lui, lui demander de le pardonner. Lui dire que lui non plus il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait…qu'il avait besoin de lui. Mais il fut incapable d'avancer. Il essaya de lui lancer un regard réconfortant, un regard pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'un terrible malentendu. Mais il fut tout juste capable de poser sur lui un regard vide de toute émotion. Son visage était impassible, il le savait. Et la lueur triste qui se reflétait dans les prunelles du punk lui faisait incroyablement mal sans qu'il ne puisse rien laisser paraître.

-Tu vois, Demyx, ajouta Saix en s'approchant de lui jusqu'à enlacer ses épaules, Zexion n'a plus besoin de toi maintenant. Il ne veut plus de toi, abandonne.

Non c'était faux ! Il avait besoin de lui, au contraire ! Mais Zexion n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, les lèvres de Saix se posaient sur les siennes. S'il aurait voulu pouvoir le repousser, son corps réagit au baiser et, presque machinalement, ses bras allèrent s'enrouler autour du cou du balafré. Il ne voulait pas ça…il ne voulait pas embrasser Saix et pourtant il n'était plus maître de son corps. Quand il se sépara de lui, il eut tout juste le temps de voir les larmes sur les joues de Demyx avant de voir ce dernier partir en courant. Le visage de Saix se rapprocha encore du sien comme il le collait doucement contre le mur :

-N'est-ce pas, Zexion, tu n'as plus besoin de lui à présent. Tu es à moi.

C'était faux, il le savait, mais la seule chose qu'il fut capable de faire fut d'acquiescer en lui souriant. Son âme pleurait en silence alors qu'il se glissait entre les bras d'un homme qu'il n'aimerait jamais.

* * *

><p>-Salut monsieur ''je fais la tête et j'aime ça'', bien dormi ?<p>

Axel arborait toujours le même sourire victorieux qui l'énervait tant. Non, Roxas n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, bien trop occupé à préparer sa revanche. Le roux s'était bien assez amusé avec lui à son goût. Lui, Roxas, ange déchu, ne se laisserait pas faire par un être imbu de lui-même comme Axel. Avec ou sans ailes, il allait le prendre à son propre jeu sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-Je vois, toujours aussi bavard.

Du coin de l'œil, Roxas le regarda s'approcher de lui pour profiter de son manque de répartie. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et, alors que les sourcils du rouquin se fronçaient et qu'il se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, Roxas retourna la situation et, l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise, appuyant de tout son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de reprendre le dessus, il l'embrassa.

Pas un baiser de pré-adolescente dont Axel avait l'habitude de l'assaillir pour se moquer de lui, non, un VRAI baiser. Et, si pour lui ce n'était qu'un jeu, il sentit que le roux pensait autrement. Alors que leurs langues avaient débuté un ballet enflammé, le maître des enfers baissa sa garde et Roxas put sentir ses mains parcourir son corps jusqu'à venir se glisser autour de sa taille et derrière sa nuque pour le serrer un peu plus contre lui. Axel ne jouait plus et Roxas adorait profiter de lui de la sorte.

Quand il sentit la main du seigneur des ténèbres se glisser sous son haut, il cessa le baiser, le faisant gémir de frustration. Une main toujours nichée au creux de son cou, Axel le maintenait néanmoins contre lui, l'empêchant de fuir. Il pouvait sentir son souffle se mêler au sien et, si le roux avait perdu son sourire, l'ange, lui, avait retrouvé le sien. Un sourire sournois et fier.

-Tu voulais jouer, Axel ? Alors on va jouer, mais ne sois pas si sûr de gagner.

-Je suis prêt à te laisser gagner si tu recommences ce que tu viens de faire, ronronna le maître des enfers et cherchant à nouveau le contact.

Mais Roxas le repoussa de toutes ses forces et le colla contre la porte derrière lui, approchant son visage du sien, ravi de voir les yeux envieux d'Axel posés sur lui.

-Ne crois pas que je vais me rendre si facilement. Ça ne fait que commencer.

Dans ce cas, Axel ne demandait qu'à connaître la suite. Roxas lui faisait terriblement envie quand il agissait de la sorte.

* * *

><p>-Sora ?<p>

-Oui mon amour ?

Le brun perdit son sourire éclatant quand il franchit la porte du salon : Riku le regardait d'un air mauvais. Un air qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui faisait peur. Son petit ami semblait très en colère contre lui et Sora n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : Riku tenait le tube d'antidépresseurs qu'il avait découvert la veille.

-De quel droit as-tu fouillé dans MES affaires ?

-Riku, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je…

Mais Sora n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : avant même qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose, Riku s'était approché de lui, une main serrée autour de son cou. Le brun cessa de respirer l'espace d'un instant, effrayé par la lueur de haine qu'il pouvait voir briller au fond des prunelles de son amoureux.

-Riku ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête !

-Ne t'avises plus _jamais_ de faire une chose pareille, tu m'entends ? Jamais.

-Je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions, je te le jure ! Je m'inquiète simplement pour toi !

Imperceptiblement, les doigts du jeune homme s'étaient resserrés autour de son cou, commençant doucement à le faire souffrir. Sora tenta de se débattre mais Riku était bien plus fort que lui, il le maintenait sang aucun mal entre sa poigne. Son regard semblait lointain, comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même et cela fit frissonner le brun.

-Riku arrête, tu me fais mal !

Comme si cette simple phrase avait déclenché en lui le déclic dont il avait besoin, Riku le lâcha avant de reculer, regardant ses mains tremblantes d'un air horrifié : il avait voulu…étrangler Sora ? Bon sang, il aurait été capable de lui faire du mal ! Il lui avait fait du mal ! Face à lui, le petit brun tâtait sa gorge douloureuse, à la fois soulagé et effrayé. Il ne reconnaissait plus son compagnon. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, il osa faire un pas vers lui, restant tout de même sur ses gardes.

-Riku…

-Ne t'approche pas de moi !

Riku s'était reculé : il était à présent un danger pour son petit ami. Il ne devait pas rester avec lui, il devait s'en aller. Il devait partir loin, très loin, là où il serait incapable de lui nuire à nouveau. Il avait complètement perdu pieds et, même s'il détestait devoir l'avouer…il aurait parfaitement été capable d'aller plus loin. Si Sora ne l'avait pas supplié de le lâcher, il n'était pas certain d'avoir pu s'arrêter à temps. Son traitement ne faisait plus effet. Sa seconde personnalité avait pris le pas sur la première, il ne pouvait plus rester ici.

-Riku je m'inquiète pour toi, dis quelque chose.

-Je vais m'en aller, Sora. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît.

Mais le brun ne semblait pas d'avis à le laisser partir : Riku était son petit ami il le connaissait par cœur et maintenant il savait qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller seul. Riku n'était pas fait pour vivre seul, encore moins dans cet état. Il avait besoin d'aide mais il savait que jamais il ne l'avouerait. Riku avait bien trop de fierté pour ça.

-Non ! S'il te plaît, reste. Je peux t'aider je…je vais t'aider, je te le promets !

Riku planta son regard dans le sien et, aussitôt, Sora sentit son cœur se serrer. Son petit ami semblait tellement triste. Blessé, perdu, anéanti. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si fragile. Riku avait toujours voulu lui montrer l'image d'un homme fort et sûr de lui alors, le voir dans cet état le déstabilisait et lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui, oubliant en un instant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors qu'il tendait une main vers lui, il vit son compagnon se retourner et, comme un film qui passe au ralenti, il s'approcha de lui. Sora le regardait sans bouger, attendant simplement que les choses se passent. Doucement, Riku enlaça ses épaules tout en l'attirant contre lui avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux. Contre lui, Sora pouvait sentir qu'il respirait son odeur à pleins poumons, comme pour s'en imprégner à tout jamais. Comme pour lui dire adieu.

-Je suis tellement désolé mon amour, j'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner. S'il te plaît, ne cherche pas à me retenir, je suis devenu un danger pour toi. Peut-être pas maintenant, peut-être pas demain mais un jour je te ferai du mal à nouveau. Alors laisse-moi m'en aller. Et surtout n'oublie jamais que je t'aime de tout mon être. Merci pour tout.

-Riku, non.

-Je t'aime.

Et ensuite, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Sora vit que son petit ami s'en allait. Riku le quittait. Il tirait un trait sur leur vie commune une vie pour laquelle il avait tout abandonné. Seul dans ce trop grand appartement, Sora sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue : tout était fini. Il avait perdu.

* * *

><p>-Mais…mais…mais c'est un…un…un…<p>

-Un suçon, répondit Axel, mort de rire devant l'air totalement dépité de celui qu'il avait officiellement rebaptisé ''SON Roxy''.

-Bordel, tu fais chier Axel !

-Oh arrête, c'est mignon comme tout.

Mignon ? Cette horrible chose qui laissait déjà une jolie marque violette sur sa peau blanche ? Décidément, Axel et lui n'avait pas vraiment la même vision de la beauté. Comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir de la sorte ? Il n'avait pas vu Axel s'approcher sournoisement de lui et, quand il l'avait entendu respirer derrière lui, c'était déjà trop tard. Le roux n'avait pas perdu de temps pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte de fer et plonger son visage au creux de son cou. Et, si Roxas s'était vivement débattu au début, il ne pouvait pas nier avoir aimé la sensation des lèvres d'Axel sur sa peau. Mais ça, c'était avant de voir cette horrible marque violacée.

-Oh Roxy, tu as de la chance que je me sois retenu. Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais bien été capable de te manger tout cru.

Et voilà que le rouquin le prenait à nouveau pour sa nourriture…vraiment, quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer le jour où il avait décidé de quitter le paradis ? Là au moins personne n'essayait de le dévorer…

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Axel, je ne suis pas un ragout de scarabées.

Le seigneur des enfers fit la grimace : un ragout de scarabées ? C'était bon pour les spectres, ça. Un être de son rang avait droit à des mets plus…exotiques. D'ailleurs, si Roxas avait été un plat, Axel aurait aimé le manger sous forme de flan. Roxas avait la peau douce comme un flan au caramel. Oh oui, il aurait été parfait en dessert ! Ou servi avec de l'anguille en sauce…Ou bien…

-Hé ! Dit-il comme Roxas s'était violemment collé contre lui, je savais que je te faisais de l'effet mais pas à ce point !

-Tu n'as même pas idée, répondit l'ange, un sourire vorace accroché aux lèvres.

Le maître des ténèbres aimait particulièrement lorsque son Roxy préféré se montrait si entreprenant. Ça lui donnait un petit air sexy auquel il ne pouvait absolument pas résister. En Roxas sommeillait un ange maléfique qu'il se plaisait à découvrir un peu plus au fil du temps. Et dont il était déjà accro. Roxas était sa drogue à présent et il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui. Surtout pas quand il l'embrassait comme il le faisait maintenant.

-Aie ! Non mais ça va pas la tête, hurla-t-il en le repoussant alors que, derrière lui, Roxas pouffait doucement.

Ce sale gosse avait…osé le mordre. Lui, l'être le plus puissant de tous les enfers, le maître de ces lieux, le monstre le plus admiré et le plus craint avait été…blessé par un vulgaire poulet déplumé. Les yeux rivés sur le miroir en face lui, il toucha doucement sa lèvre meurtrie en grimaçant : Roxas ne l'avait pas raté ! Il pouvait sentir le sang remplir sa bouche. Dans le reflet il pouvait voir le regard fier du blondinet posé sur lui. Cet enfoiré ne perdait rien pour attendre !

-Roxas, gronda-t-il, ton geste ne restera pas impuni. Je te promets de te faire payer.

Et, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir son petit protégé détaler comme un lapin, comme il le faisait toujours au début, il le vit s'approcher de lui d'un air victorieux. Pire encore, Roxas vint se coller contre son dos et, automatiquement, la colère que ressentait Axel se dissipa. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas résister au contact de l'ange contre lui.

-Arrête d'user ta salive pour rien. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu es incapable de me faire le moindre mal.

Axel n'en revenait pas : Roxas avait pris confiance en lui. Vraiment confiance en lui et...il le connaissait à présent presque par cœur. Ce n'était pas normal même Saix n'avait jamais osé lui parler de la sorte et pourtant, il avait vécu bien plus longtemps auprès de lui.

-Tu m'as défiguré et je te jure que…

-Oh arrête, c'est mignon comme tout.

Il lui avait coupé la parole. Cet ange le rendait dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

><p>Il avait emprunté la porte des mondes, marché trois kilomètres en direction du nord, tourné à droite après le deuxième passage intergalactique et compté trois rues avant de tourner à gauche. En résumé, il avait suivi à la lettre les instructions de Riku. Alors il fallait vraiment qu'on lui explique COMMENT il avait pu tomber entre les mains de créatures aussi difformes que sanguinaires qui ne l'avaient pas laissé s'expliquer avant de le jeter dans une cellule en compagnie de monstres dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence.<p>

Cet endroit n'était même pas sur la carte, c'était insensé ! Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'abandonner dès le début, ça lui aurait évité de se retrouver coincé ici ! Maintenant il devait trouver un moyen pour se sortir de ce pétrin avant de se rendre en enfer, ce planning était décidément plein de réjouissances !

-Si j'étais toi je ne resterai pas là.

Cloud se retourna pour voir un jeune homme à la chevelure brune qui se tenait derrière lui. Un humain tout comme lui. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement que déjà, le brun le tirait vers l'arrière. Si Cloud voulut d'abord lui faire regretter de l'avoir ainsi secoué, quand il vit une bouillie gélatineuse s'écraser sur le sol – ça aurait dû être sur lui- il se dit que, peut-être, il avait plutôt intérêt à le remercier.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi. Si ces écervelés t'avaient dévoré, j'aurais dû faire des heures supp' en nettoyage. Et très franchement, passer la savonnette sur des entrailles, ce n'est pas mon passe-temps favori.

Cloud tourna la tête et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux lui donna un haut-le-cœur : les créatures s'étaient jetées sur ce qui devait être leur nourriture. Ils se battaient pour avoir leur part. Qu'est-ce que cette…chose pouvait bien avoir de ragoutant ?

-Au fait, moi c'est Léon.

-Cloud, dit-il sans le regarder. Où sommes-nous ?

-Coincés dans un passage temporel entre deux mondes.

Un passage temporel ? Cloud ignorait que cela existait. Riku aurait au moins pu le prévenir. Il allait finir par croire qu'il avait fait ça uniquement dans le but de se débarrasser de lui.

-Comment est-ce qu'on en sort.

-Si je le savais, je ne serais déjà plus ici.

Un étrange grognement franchit la barrière des lèvres de Cloud : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était aller en enfers, retrouver Roxas, l'amener à Riku et toucher sa récompense. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se retrouver enfermé dans une cellule puante avec des êtres tout aussi répugnants.

-Squall ! Tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ?

Squall ? Mais ce type venait tout juste de lui dire qu'il s'appelait Léon !

-Tu me le présentes ? Il est vraiment mignon, gloussa la petite brune en tirant sur la manche de sa veste.

-Aerith, fais-la taire.

-Sois gentille Yuffie, laisse Léon tranquille.

Léon, Squall…Squall, Léon…qui était-il à la fin ? L'air perdu de Cloud n'échappa pas au jeune homme, qui l'entraîna un peu en retrait pour lui expliquer plus en détails qui ils étaient. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que les trois personnages étaient en réalité des militants qui luttaient contre l'invasion des enfers et qui avaient été piégés par une jeune fille qu'ils pensaient être leur alliée mais qui était en fait une ennemie de la pire espèce, prête à tout pour contrôler les trois mondes à elle seule.

Une minute : une jeune fille arrogante, égoïste, ambitieuse, rusée et manipulatrice ? Cloud n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître. Peut-être s'était-elle jouée de lui à son tour. Si c'était le cas, il s'occuperait personnellement d'elle une fois sorti de cet endroit. En attendant, s'il voulait avoir une chance de sortir d'ici vivant, il avait tout intérêt à rejoindre les trois autres humains. Même si cette nouvelle alliance ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

* * *

><p>Naminé arborait à présent un sourire satisfait : si même Léon et sa petite bande n'étaient jamais parvenus à sortir de cet endroit, Cloud était condamné. Sans Cloud, Riku ne récupérerait jamais Roxas. Sans Roxas, il n'atteindrait jamais son but. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à empêcher les enfers d'exploiter le potentiel de Roxas et pour ça, elle avait sa petite idée. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus rendu visite à cette chère Larxène…<p>

* * *

><p>Il était perdu. Totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire : rester aux côtés d'Axel ou bien…le trahir pour récupérer Zexion ? Et si jamais Zexion ne voulait réellement plus entendre parler de lui ? Et s'il refusait de lui adresser à nouveau la parole ? Demyx ne savait plus quoi faire. Oh bien sûr, il tenait à son amitié avec Axel. Après tout sans le roux, il aurait été banni depuis longtemps. Axel avait toujours tout fait pour que son intégration se passe au mieux. Mais il avait besoin de Zexion, vraiment. Il ne supportait plus cette distance entre eux. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devenir fou.<p>

Pourtant s'il avait voulu, s'il n'avait pas eu tant de scrupule à trahir Axel, il aurait aisément pu aider les autres. Après tout Axel lui faisait confiance et le laissait approcher Roxas sans problème. De plus l'ange ne semblait pas se méfier de lui. Oui mais il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Il les trouvait tellement mignon tous les deux. Mais pouvait-il réellement sacrifier son propre bonheur ? Axel finirait peut-être par l'oublier lui aussi et alors il se retrouverait totalement seul. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait que quelqu'un l'apprécie pour ce qu'il était réellement. Il voulait que Zexion lui revienne.

Zexion ou Axel ? Amour ou amitié ? Il ne savait plus, il était perdu. Il avait besoin d'aide, vraiment. Mais il était seul, il ne pouvait plus compter que sur lui-même à présent.

* * *

><p>-Hors de question, c'est mon côté.<p>

-Oui mais c'est mon lit.

-Mais tu me l'as officiellement légué le jour où je suis arrivé.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille !

-Soit tu acceptes, soit tu peux dormir par terre, Axel !

Non mais il devait rêver : depuis quand cette demi-portion lui donnait-il des ordres ? Après s'être longtemps chamaillé avec Roxas, Axel avait gagné le droit de dormir avec lui. Oui mais voilà, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait dormir à gauche. Axel qu'il avait toujours dormi à droite et Roxas parce qu'il avait envie de l'embêter. Et voilà qu'un simple petit conflit d'intérêt s'était transformé en véritable scène de ménage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon tu termines toujours ta nuit en travers du lit !

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas la commencer à droite !

Axel soupira : il savait qu'avec Roxas il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une ruse pour le faire changer d'avis et quand il s'agissait de taquiner le blondinet, il avait des idées à revendre !

-Roxy, on fait un deal ?

Le dit Roxy fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce qu'Axel allait encore inventer ?

-On s'embrasse et le premier qui rompt le baiser a perdu et dormira à gauche.

Axel ne perdait jamais le nord ! Mais Roxas devait bien avouer qu'il prenait doucement goût aux lèvres du rouquin. Il aimait ces petits moments qu'ils partageaient et, même s'il faisait uniquement ça pour garder Axel dans son camp, si le roux n'avait pas été son pire ennemi, il aurait presque pu tomber amoureux de lui.

-D'accord. Prépare-toi à perdre.

Presque.

* * *

><p>-Il faut qu'on passe à la vitesse supérieure.<p>

Allongé sur le flanc, sentant la main de Xemnas descendre et remonter le long de son dos, Saix aurait presque ronronné de bonheur. Sauf qu'il n'était pas un chat et que, par conséquent, il ne ronronnait pas. Alors il se contentait de soupirer d'aise en écoutant la voix de son désormais –futur- amant lui roucouler un plan machiavélique au creux de l'oreille.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.

Il réservait ses envies libidineuses pour la concrétisation de sa relation avec Xemnas. Il ne voulait pas dépasser le stade du baiser avec ce…ce petit pédant de Zexion. C'est à peine si ce type était capable d'embrasser correctement alors il préférait ne pas imaginer ses prouesses sexuelles. Il laissait à Demyx le soin de lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la vie adulte. Quoique, si le punk était aussi doué que l'était son fantasme, ils n'étaient pas prêts de passer au plat de résistance tous les deux.

-Tu m'écoutes, Saix ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu dois obliger Zexion à lui parler.

-Mais je pensais qu'il devait justement s'éloigner de lui.

-Nous avons besoin de Demyx pour nous emparer de Roxas. C'est pourquoi nous devons utiliser Zexion. Oblige-le à lui parler, à lui faire croire que, s'il le fait, ils pourront peut-être se reparler un jour.

-Demyx ne le croira pas.

-Demyx ferait tout pour lui, même l'impensable.

Saix acquiesça : après tout ça lui ferait des vacances de ne plus avoir cette plante vivante dans les pattes. Et puis pour que Xemnas soit fier de lui, lui aussi été prêt à commettre l'impossible. Tant pis si Demyx devait en souffrir, lui parviendrait à ses fins.

* * *

><p>-Tu boudes Axelinou ?<p>

Le seigneur des ténèbres était un très mauvais perdant. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, jamais. Alors quand un chatouillis au fond de la gorge l'avait obligé à rompre le baiser qu'il donnait à Roxas, il s'était mis à bouder. Non seulement parce que le blondinet dormait à droite mais aussi parce que ce fabuleux baiser n'avait pas duré assez longtemps à son goût.

-Oh fais pas cette tête, ça arrive de ne pas assurer, tu sais !

Et aussi parce que depuis tout à l'heure, Roxas savourait sa victoire en se moquant gentiment de lui. Axel assurait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait simplement été perturbé, voilà tout ! Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, il résistait vaillamment aux moqueries de l'ange en adoptant le comportement d'un sourd. Mais s'il espérait que le petit blond le laisse tranquille, il se trompait. Au contraire, Roxas savait que, si Axel n'en montrait rien, à l'intérieur de lui il était en rogne.

-Axel ?

-Hm ?

-Tu arrêtes de bouder si je te fais un bisou _là _?

Quand le doigt froid de Roxas se posa sur ses lèvres, Axel frissonna. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et, passant une main derrière la nuque de l'ange, il l'attira tendrement contre lui, cherchant à nouveau ce contact qui lui avait tant manqué. Un avant-bras posé contre son torse, Roxas le regardait tout en enroulant une mèche de cheveux roux autour de son index. La couleur de ses cheveux l'avait toujours beaucoup intrigué. La couleur des flammes de l'enfer. Il aimait cette couleur autant qu'il la détestait parce qu'elle lui rappelait qu'Axel était son ennemi.

-J'arrête de bouder si tu me fais un _gros_ bisou _là_, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu es certain de pouvoir tenir le rythme ?

-Roxas !

-Oh ça va, ça va. Viens-là.

Sans perdre une seconde, Axel suréleva légèrement la tête, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres entre en contact avec celles de Roxas et aussitôt, il oublia tout le reste. Roxas l'apaisait, l'attendrissait, le…rendait heureux ? Oui c'était ça Roxas le rendait heureux. Il l'attira un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que la totalité de leurs deux corps soit en contact. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de savoir que personne ne chercherait à les séparer. Et Roxas répondit joyeusement à l'étreinte, sans vraiment le réaliser, répondant simplement à ses envies.

Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait leur arriver. Ensemble ils étaient invincibles. Ils se complétaient. Ensemble ils oubliaient les problèmes, les spectres, la trahison et la souffrance. Ensemble ils profitaient simplement de ces bons moments. Le calme avant la tempête.


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou à toutes et à tous!_

_Alors oui je sais: je suis horriblement en retard pour ce chapitre et je m'en excuse! Je vous explique: peut-être que je vous avais déjà dit avoir quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur eh bien...il m'a lâché il y a quelques temps. Et donc du coup je n'avais plus accès à mes fichiers :-/ heureusement j'ai réussi à tout récupérer il y a quelques jours et je me suis directement remise au travail! _

_Donc voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop é_è. J'ai essayé de me rattraper un peu en vous proposant un chapitre plus long que d'habitude et avec une petite surprise!_

_En fait ce chapitre sera en deux parties! Je voulais aussi parler un peu plus de Riku et de Sora mais ça aurait été vraiment trop long alors ils apparaitront dans la deuxième partie!_

_Voili voilou, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre et je remercie encore toutes celles/tous ceux qui me lisent :D_

_J'vous fais de grooooooooooooooos bisous!_

* * *

><p>Axel grogna dans son sommeil quand le corps chaud de Roxas se détacha du sien. Une vague de froid l'envahit comme il se recroquevillait sous les draps, émergeant doucement du pays des rêves. Les yeux encore embués d'un sommeil trop court, il chercha à tâtons le corps de l'ange et, quand la paume de sa main rencontra le dos nu du blondinet, il se colla automatiquement contre celui-ci. Dans un geste possessif, il entoura sa taille et ce n'est que lorsque ses mains furent posées contre la peau douce de son ventre et que son visage fut caché par l'épaisse chevelure blonde qu'il se permit de pousser un long soupir de bien-être.<p>

Entre les bras de l'ange, le seigneur des ténèbres avait passé une très bonne nuit. La première depuis longtemps. Une nuit sans cauchemar sans craindre que quelqu'un ne vienne s'en prendre à Roxas en pleine nuit. Il avait adoré sentir le souffle calme de son petit protégé caresser sa peau tandis que, d'un geste hésitant, il l'avait enveloppé d'une étreinte protectrice.

Il papillonna difficilement des cils quand les doigts de Roxas s'entrelacèrent machinalement aux siens. Toujours profondément endormi entre ses bras, l'ange semblait apaisé. Et Axel aimait se dire qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui faire oublier son ancienne vie.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que le blondinet attendait patiemment une occasion pour quitter cet endroit. Roxas n'oubliait pas pourquoi il avait quitté le paradis il n'oubliait pas que, quelque part, son frère avait peut-être besoin de lui. Mais, très égoïstement, Axel ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Il aurait tout fait tout pour que Roxas reste à jamais auprès de lui tout simplement parce qu'à ses côtés il se sentait…vivant.

Ce petit jeu de séduction qu'il avait délibérément instauré entre eux n'en était plus un depuis bien longtemps. Il avait besoin de ce contact avec l'ange. Il avait besoin de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de capter son regard, d'entendre sa voix. C'était comme une drogue dure dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Dès qu'il devait s'absenter dès que Roxas s'éloignait de lui, il se sentait horriblement vide. Roxas était le souffle de vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Alors il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille ! Il voulait lui faire oublier son ancienne vie, son jumeau, ses projets…il voulait construire quelque chose avec lui, envers et contre tout. Peu importe si, pour lui, il devait se mettre tous les enfers à dos : Roxas était à présent bien plus important que tous ses sbires réunis. Roxas était le seul l'unique.

Mais il était conscient que, s'il n'agissait pas, Roxas ne comprendrait jamais. Il devait lui montrer, lui dire à quel point il…l'aimait ? A quel point il tenait à lui. Il devait lui avouer qu'à ses yeux, tous ces baisers, toutes ces caresses étaient bien plus qu'une simple compétition. Il tenait à lui vraiment beaucoup.

Axel soupira quand une main s'abattit sur la porte de sa chambre et son soupir redoubla d'intensité quand le visage de Lexaeus apparut lui rappelant qu'il était attendu pour le jugement d'une âme au sujet de laquelle les juges ne parvenaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit.

-Une minute, grogna-t-il en enfouissant son nez entre deux mèches blondes, montrant ainsi au spectre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Etonnamment, Lexaeus partit sans faire le moindre commentaire. Le maître des enfers fronça les sourcils, mais il était ne se posa pas plus de question, cherchant le courage de s'extirper des draps et surtout, surtout, des bras de Roxas. Il aurait pu passer l'éternité ainsi, simplement tout contre lui.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes, il finit par se lever, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le blondinet qui grogna quand sa source de chaleur s'éloigna de lui. Axel eut un sourire amusé comme il dégageait son front de quelques mèches rebelles qui étaient venues s'y coller et, après un dernier regard vers lui, il quitta la pièce, se promettant de revenir au plus vite.

Perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant comment il pourrait bien avouer à Roxas qu'il ne jouait plus, il ne vit pas que, tapi dans l'ombre, Lexaeus était toujours là. Il attendait simplement qu'il s'éloigne.

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez eux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tous devenu insensibles à son charme légendaire ? D'abord Axel, ensuite Zexion et maintenant Saix ! Était-elle vraiment tout juste bonne à séduire des cas désespérés comme Vexen ou Demyx ? Et encore, le vieux fou était déjà tombé entre les filets de Marluxia ! Alors quoi, il ne restait que Demyx ? Cet imbécile épris d'un être insaisissable ? Elle préférait encore rester seule !<p>

Allongée sur son lit, Larxène râlait ferme. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de rester seule ! Qu'il était loin le temps où elle avait tous les hommes à ses pieds. Aujourd'hui, elle commençait à dangereusement douter de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle restait désespérément seule tandis qu'autour d'elle, elle voyait des êtres insignifiants et sans aucun potentiel relationnel roucouler auprès des plus grands sex-symbols des trois mondes réunis !

-Encore en train de ruminer, ma très chère Larxène ?

-Naminé, quel plaisir de te voir, répondit la blonde d'un ton plein de sarcasmes.

-Cache ton bonheur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-Désolée Nami', Axel est quelque peu…occupé en ce moment.

-Tu devais le séduire.

-Tu n'étais pas censée lui envoyer un gosse ! Axel est…amoureux de ce…de cet…

-Attention à ce que tu vas dire. Il me faut ce médaillon. Débrouille-toi pour l'obtenir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

-Je ne…pactise pas avec l'ennemi, dit l'ange d'un air cynique.

Larxène fit la moue : séduire Axel pour lui dérober son médaillon ? Rien de plus simple…sauf que maintenant, leur maître vénéré n'avait plus d'yeux que pour le petit traitre qui avait atterri dans leur royaume. Ce sale blondinet dont ils voulaient tous se débarrasser. Elle avait beau lui faire des avances, le rouquin, habituellement si réceptif, restait de marbre. Qu'est-ce que le blondinet avait de plus qu'elle ? C'était un ennemi après tout alors pourquoi Axel ne pouvait-il pas se détacher de lui ?

-Je me fiche de savoir que Roxas lui fait les yeux doux. Arrange-toi pour lui substituer le médaillon, peu importe le moyen.

Dit comme ça, cela semblait si facile et pourtant, Larxène savait très bien qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à conquérir le cœur de son maître. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution pour l'approcher : ils devaient se débarrasser de Roxas plus vite que prévu. Vexen devait accélérer ses recherches.

-N'oublie pas notre accord, dit-elle tout de même alors que Naminé disparaissait déjà.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu auras ta part.

Roxas ne serait bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

* * *

><p>Roxas poussa un long soupir de frustration quand un corps s'affaissa contre le sien : il détestait Axel quand il ne le laissait pas dormir. Il détestait Axel quand il se collait contre lui de cette façon dans l'unique but de le réveiller. Il détestait Axel quand il l'embrassait pour le déstabiliser. En clair il détestait Axel au réveil.<p>

-Tu m'emmerdes, Axel, dégage.

Un rire gras lui répondit. Un rire qui n'appartenait pas à Axel. Aussitôt, Roxas ouvrit les yeux et son regard terrifié se posa sur le visage de Lexaeus, qui le maintenait sous son corps, une lame contre la gorge. Le sourire mauvais du spectre s'agrandit quand une lueur de peur s'ancra dans les prunelles océan de l'ange.

-Il y a longtemps que nous n'avions plus eu l'occasion de nous voir, souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas très chic de la part d'Axel de vouloir te garder pour lui seul. Et si on s'amusait un peu, toi et moi ?

-L-Laisse-moi tranquille !

Bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu'Axel avait cette sale manie de le laisser seul ? Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il risquait de se faire tuer à tout moment ! Parfois, Roxas se demandait s'il n'était pas de mèche avec les autres. Sinon pourquoi n'était-il pas là pour le défendre alors qu'il en avait cruellement besoin ?

-Arrête de gesticuler. Plus tu tenteras de t'enfuir et plus ça sera douloureux.

Lexaeus attrapa le poignet de l'ange pour le ramener contre sa poitrine. Il aimait voir cet être si faible scruter le moindre de ses mouvement, craignant que ce soit le dernière. Mais le spectre n'allait pas lui enfoncer la lame en plein cœur ce serait trop simple et …surtout trop facile. De toute façon, Xemnas l'avait prévenu : il devait lui laisser la vie sauve. Ils n'en étaient qu'au stade de l'expérimentation et, si leur plan échouait, ils auraient encore besoin de Roxas.

Alors, même si cette idée le contrariait beaucoup, il allait seulement lui faire mal. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre tout son temps après tout les autres retenaient Axel alors…Roxas était à lui seul pour le moment. Personne ne l'entendrait hurler de douleur quand sa lame glisserait dans sa chair.

-Reste tranquille. Après tout tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, personne ne part d'ici sans quelques bobos.

Le rythme cardiaque de Roxas s'accéléra dangereusement quand la lame que tenait Lexaeus s'approcha de son visage. Ses paupières se crispèrent de douleur quand elle dessina une petite entaille sur sa joue. Un air de dégout prit place sur son visage quand le spectre se pencha vers lui pour lécher le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure et lorsqu'il plongea son visage dans son corps pour mordiller violemment sa peau.

-Si Axel n'avait pas le droit de vie ou de mort sur le pauvre esclave que je suis, je pourrais presque te violer, mais je doute qu'il soit ravi d'apprendre que j'ai goûté à sa proie.

Le blondinet frissonna : pour le coup, il adulait le rouquin. Mais, si Lexaeus n'avait pas le droit de le toucher _ainsi_, il n'en était pas moins déterminé à s'amuser un peu avec lui. Et, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Roxas poussa un cri de douleur quand la lame aiguisée de son poignard lui déchira le poignet.

Le spectre prenait un malin plaisir à la faire glisser doucement, toujours de plus en plus profondément. Il aimait voir les yeux de son ennemi se fermer d'effroi. Il aimait voir sa gorge convulser vers l'avant à chaque fois qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Et plus que tout, il aimait l'entendre hurler, le supplier d'arrêter. Il glissa son nez le long de son menton, redessinant cette mâchoire qui ne pouvait plus contenir sa douleur.

Il aimait ce sentiment de puissance qui prenait possession de lui quand il sentait le corps de Roxas se contracter sous le sien tellement qu'il se colla encore plus contre lui. Il comprenait pourquoi Axel voulait le garder pour lui seul : Roxas était si…excitant quand il souffrait.

-Continue comme ça, dit-il alors que le sang de l'ange coulait à présent le long de ses doigts, tu es parfait.

-S-S'il te plaît, arrête !

-Je suis désolé, on a besoin de toi.

Roxas ne tenait plus : il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le bras tout entier tant la douleur était intense. Elle le brûlait jusque dans l'épaule et, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais autant souffert…sauf quand il avait perdu ses ailes. Mais là c'était différent. Comment un être normalement constitué pouvait-il être capable de faire…ça ? Quel plaisir Lexaeus avait-il à lui faire du mal ?

Le spectre ne pouvait à présent plus détacher son regard du sang qui coulait le long du bras de l'ange pour venir directement se déposer dans la petite fiole préparée à cet effet. Il la voyait se remplir avec une pointe d'amertume : il aurait voulu que son plaisir soit éternel et que Roxas ne cesse jamais de hurler. Quand sa lame se retira du bras du blondinet et quand le sang gicla de la plaie, il essuya sa lame sur sa peau pâle, le faisant grimacer.

La respiration de Roxas était saccadée sa douleur était si forte qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance. Lexaeus sourit à ce spectacle : ça lui donnait un petit air sexy auquel personne n'aurait pu résister. Il lui fit un rapide bandage et, toujours à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il se pencha au-dessus de son visage, se délectant des bribes de douleur qu'il pouvait voir au fond de son regard.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, murmura-t-il tout près de ses lèvres, j'ai particulièrement apprécié ce petit moment en ta compagnie. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, Roxas.

Allongé sur les draps tâchés de sang, Roxas vit la silhouette floue de son martyr quitter la pièce et, alors que ses yeux se fermaient doucement, un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit. Le nom de celui qu'il aurait aimé voir débarquer. Le nom de celui qui aurait dû être là pour le sauver. Le nom de celui qui ne voulait plus quitter son esprit.

-A…xel…

Et ensuite ce fut le noir.

* * *

><p>-Zexion je…je t'aime. Je suis…amoureux de toi. Tu entends, je te l'ai dit ! Je t'aime ! Alors s'il te plaît reviens-moi. Parle-moi, même si c'est pour me hurler dessus, même si c'est pour me coller une gifle en me traitant d'abruti fini mais…arrête de m'ignorer comme ça. Ça me fait trop mal parce que moi je…je t'aime.<p>

Le punk plaqua une main sur son front : de quoi avait-il l'air, lui, devant le miroir de sa salle de bains, en train de réciter un discours qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire en face ? Il était bien trop timide et surtout il avait bien trop peur de perdre Zexion pour de bon si jamais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Ce qui était probable à 99,9%. Et encore le 0,1% restant était animé d'un espoir fou et d'une naïveté dont Demyx n'avait jamais pu se séparer.

Zexion ne l'aimerait jamais, il aurait pourtant dû se faire une raison mais…il était bien trop amoureux de lui pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir sa vie sans lui.

-Je t'aime, répéta-t-il, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ignores ainsi ?

Il s'appuya contre le lavabo en poussant un profond soupir de frustration : il en avait assez d'être invisible aux yeux des autres. Il en avait assez que tout le monde le prenne pour un incapable. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de leur prouver qu'il était aussi important qu'eux ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le remarquait, si ce n'est pour le traiter d'imbécile ? Il en avait assez de tout ça.

Dans l'encadrement de la personne, tapi dans l'ombre derrière lui, Zexion le regardait et, quand il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes il n'eut qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il savait que Saix voulait qu'il se rapproche de Demyx uniquement dans le but de le manipuler. Et il ne voulait pas que le punk souffre. Grâce au peu de contrôle qu'il gardait encore sur son esprit, il parvenait à se maintenir à distance.

Oh bien sûr, il aurait aimé franchir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de lui pour lui dire que lui aussi, il l'aimait et que…qu'il ne voulait pas se comporter ainsi. Mais il savait que Saix en profiterait pour lui faire encore plus de mal et après cela, Demyx n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui. Alors Zexion le regardait pleurer et…il restait là. Simplement là, immobile, espérant pouvoir redevenir maître de lui-même. Et, en regardant celui qu'il aimait souffrir autant par sa faute, il ne put retenir une larme…il avait tout gâché. Il était faible. Il se détestait.

* * *

><p>-Roxas ? Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, dit Axel en pénétrant dans la chambre, en plus je n'y comprends plus rien : ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de moi ! Je suis certain qu'ils complotent pour me séparer de toi, mais ils n'y arriveront pas.<p>

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils quand personne ne lui répondit. Il se retourna vers Roxas, toujours allongé sur le lit. Un micro sourire prit place sur ses lèvres : le blondinet était un véritable paresseux.

-Roxy, il est l'heure de se réveiller maintenant !

Mais rien, son petit protégé ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Axel soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel et, doucement, aveuglé par le regard attendri qu'il posait sur lui, il s'approcha de l'ange. Il s'assit à côté de lui et, toujours doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, il se pencha au-dessus de son visage pour venir frotter son nez contre sa joue.

-Allez paillasse, debout.

Le manque de réaction de sa petite tornade blonde habituellement si pleine de vie commença à légèrement l'inquiéter et, quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud sous la main qu'il avait posée sur les draps, son regard quitta le visage endormi de Roxas. Et c'est là qu'il vit le sang. Une énorme tâche de sang déjà légèrement séchée. Puis il vit le bandage et là, la panique prit possession de tout son être.

-Roxas ? Oh putain Roxas !

Il se mit à secouer son corps d'abord doucement et ensuite de plus en plus fort. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pria tous les êtres divins existants pour que Roxas se réveille. Il devait se réveiller il…il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner !

-Roxas ! Roxas non ouvre les yeux allez ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang !

Ce…ce n'était pas possible ! Roxas ne pouvait pas être…non, non, non !

-Bordel Roxas, réveille-toi !

Si c'était une blague, elle était de très mauvais goût. Axel n'avait jamais ressenti un tel déchirement. S'il n'était pas parti, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Il l'avait laissé tout seul et…et maintenant il était…il était…

Quand Roxas papillonna des cils, le visage de Lexaeus lui revint en mémoire et, quand il sentit un corps pressé contre le sien il frissonna de dégoût, pensant qu'il s'agissait du spectre. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui. Il connaissait bien cette odeur…tout comme cette chevelue flamboyante qui obstruait son champs de vision.

-A-Axel…

Le rouquin releva le visage avec une rapidité déconcertante. Son regard affolé s'ancra dans celui douloureux du blond et avant même que l'ange n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, il le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Il avait tellement peur de l'avoir perdu !

-Pardon, pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai pas su te protéger. Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne rien avoir pu faire. Encore sous le choc, entre ses bras, Roxas restait immobile. Est-ce que…est-ce qu'Axel…pleurait ?

-Je suis un monstre ! J'aurais dû te laisser t'en aller. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, hoqueta-t-il contre son cou, et maintenant tu es…tu es…

Il avait réellement cru que Roxas et lui pourraient vivre une belle histoire. Il avait espéré qu'il accepte son amour et que personne ne cherche à se mettre entre eux. Comment avait-il seulement pu le croire ? Il avait cru que, pour une fois, il serait autre chose que le maître des enfers. Qu'il deviendrait important aux yeux de quelqu'un pour autre chose que son pouvoir. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences.

Il avait voulu garder jalousement Roxas pour lui seul et maintenant l'ange en payait le prix…par sa faute. Il avait été égoïste, inconscient, incapable. Tout était de sa faute. Toujours à moitié inconscient contre lui, Roxas trouva la force de glisser son bras valide dans son dos. Etrangement, il n'en voulait plus à Axel.

-Arrête, chuchota-t-il.

-Je…tu as le droit de partir, Roxas ! Je vais t'aider, je…

-Arrête, Axel.

-Je demanderai à Demyx de nous aider. Je te promets que plus personne ne te fera le moindre mal !

-Je ne partirai pas.

Roxas refusait de se rendre. Il refusait de laisser ses ennemis gagner si facilement. Il prendrait sa revanche il se battrait pour ça. Cet évènement ne faisait qu'accroître sa haine envers ceux qu'il haïssait déjà. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Et puis…il ne voulait pas laisser Axel. Il s'était habitué à sa présence alors il ne partirait pas.

-Calme-toi maintenant, dit-il en l'obligeant à rouler à ses côtés.

Le rouquin resta néanmoins accroché à lui et, couché sur le flanc, les yeux toujours brillants, il caressa le pansement imbibé de sang qui était enroulé autour du poignet de l'ange. C'était simplement un effleurement du bout des doigts mais suffisant pour éveiller en lui une rage sans nom.

-Je le tuerai. Qui que ce soit.

-Non, tu ne feras pas ça.

-Si ! Je lui ferai payer, je leur ferai payer à tou…

Axel n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : l'ange venait de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Quand la langue de Roxas vint doucement s'enrouler autour de la sienne, il glissa une main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus à lui. L'un comme l'autre ils avaient besoin de ce contact rassurant. Ils avaient besoin de savoir que, malgré les nombreux obstacles qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, ils étaient toujours ensemble.

-Axel, tenta le blondinet quand il sentit que le maître des enfers commençait à se détendre.

-S'il te plaît n'arrête pas, murmura le rouquin en laissant courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'ange.

Et, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la bouche de Roxas était à nouveau happée par les lèvres avides du seigneur des ténèbres. Toujours avec la même tendresse, Axel le colla contre le matelas pour le surplomber à nouveau, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal.

-Ne joue pas avec moi, ajouta-t-il en embrassant doucement la peau douce de son cou, moi je ne joue plus depuis longtemps.

Le rythme cardiaque de l'ange accéléra dangereusement : est-ce qu'Axel venait vraiment de lui avouer qu'il…tenait réellement à lui ? Visiblement oui. La multitude de baisers qu'il déposait le long de sa mâchoire en était la preuve. Tout comme les soupirs de bien-être qu'il poussait à chaque fois que leurs peaux se touchaient.

Roxas ne savait plus quoi penser : il avait l'impression d'être pris à son propre jeu. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal et pourtant il n'avait pas envie de demander à Axel d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas lui demander de le laisser tranquille tout simplement parce qu'il aimait la proximité et la complicité qui s'était installée entre eux. C'était mal mais il aimait ça. Il avait voulu jouer il avait perdu.

-Je ne joue pas, finit-il par dire en enroulant ses jambes autour de la taille du roux.

Imperceptiblement, la bouche à nouveau collée contre la sienne, Axel sourit. L'ange venait de lui avouer à demi-mots qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui et cela le remplissait d'un doux sentiment de puissance : Roxas serait à lui et à lui seul.

-Tu me rends fou, dit-il comme le blondinet enroulait une de ses longues mèches rousse autour de son index.

Roxas sentait le danger arriver à plein nez et pourtant il était incapable d'arrêter le roux. Pas même quand ses mains se glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer, ni quand ses doigts se faufilèrent entre son pantalon et ses hanches. Il était comme transporté dans un autre monde loin, très loin de cet endroit sordide où il avait tant souffert. Il couina quand, dans la précipitation, la main d'Axel vint percuter son poignet meurtri mais, quand le rouquin lui envoya un regard désolé, il ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres en posant un léger baiser sur le bandage avant de dévier sur son ventre, le faisant doucement frémir.

Roxas rougit violemment quand les mains habiles d'Axel déboutonnèrent son pantalon. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment… ? Le rouquin remonta jusqu'à son visage en souriant.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, tu sais ?

Cette simple phrase murmurée du bout des lèvres ne fit qu'intensifier la jolie couleur rouge qui teintait à présent les joues de l'ange. Axel sourit un peu plus en se penchant vers lui pour venir doucement frotter son nez contre sa gorge laissant ses mains parcourir ses flancs. Il avait rêvé ce moment des centaines de fois.

-Tu es mignon quoi que tu fasses. Tu me fais craquer.

Qu'était-il censé faire dans ce genre de situation ? Est-ce qu'il devait lui aussi déshabiller le seigneur des enfers ou bien devait-il atteindre sagement qu'il lui donne des indications sur la marche à suivre ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Après tout il était un ange il ne connaissait rien de ce genre de…pratique.

-Tu peux me toucher tu sais, dit Axel avec amusement avant de dévier à nouveau vers son ventre.

Il avait envie de sentir la peau du blond contre la sienne et Roxas ne mit pas longuement à assouvir son désir : avec autant de précipitation que s'il avait eu peur que quelqu'un ne les surveille, le rouge aux joues, il lui enleva son haut. Sans jamais le regarder dans les yeux. Le rouquin s'allongea alors totalement contre lui, cherchant à tout prix le contact de leurs torses, comme s'il craignait que l'ange ne disparaisse d'un moment à l'autre.

Roxas glissa timidement ses mains au creux de ses reins et, quand le seigneur des ténèbres lui ordonna presque d'une voix rauque de lui retirer son pantalon, il ne put s'empêcher d'hésiter. C'était mal. C'était sale. C'était…contre le règlement. Mais Axel semblait ne pas s'en soucier une seconde puisqu'il se mit à doucement onduler contre lui, le visage plongé dans son cou, lui répétant encore et encore de s'exécuter.

-Fais-le Roxas.

-Axel je ne suis pas certain que ce soit…

-Fais-le. S'il te plaît. J'en ai envie, tu en as envie, ajouta-t-il en se frottant légèrement contre lui, lui soutirant un gémissement, alors arrête de te poser tant de questions. Pense simplement à l'instant présent. A toi et moi, ici, dans ce lit. Tu n'as pas été envoyé ici pour rien, Roxas. Grâce à toi j'ai découvert ce que voulait vraiment dire le mot ''aimer'' . Grâce à toi j'ai appris à m'occuper d'une autre personne que moi-même. Je tiens à toi, je…t'aime. Et je ne veux plus m'en cacher.

Une minute : Axel…l'aimait ? C'est vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire ? Roxas écarquilla les yeux alors que, l'instant d'après, pris par une pulsion qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se jeta au cou d'Axel, renversant leur position. Légèrement déstabilisé par la réaction du blondinet, le roux ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Au contraire. Il embrassa l'ange avec envie, profitant de sa position pour enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau de son dos.

-Fais-le Roxas, demanda-t-il encore à mis-mots, envahi par une vague de plaisir qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Timidement, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, l'ange glissa ses mains sur les hanches du maître des enfers, qui se souleva doucement du matelas pour lui permettre de s'exécuter. Sa bouche toujours fermement collée à celle du roux, Roxas fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Un long gémissement sortit de sa gorge quand Axel le plaqua à nouveau contre le matelas pour se frotter avidement contre lui.

La peau de Roxas glissant doucement contre la sienne, le maître des ténèbres avait l'impression de renaître de ses cendres. Jamais depuis son arrivée ici il ne s'était senti aussi…vivant. Oui c'était ça Roxas lui donnait l'impression de vivre. Il aimait sentir cette étrange chaleur se répandre dans son ventre à chaque fois que ses mains redessinaient les courbes de son corps. Il aimait perdre le contrôle de ses sens quand les ongles de l'ange s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Et plus que tout, il adorait le petit frisson de bien-être qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'un long gémissement rauque franchissait la barrière des lèvres du blond.

Presque machinalement, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment depuis toujours, comme s'ils avaient été faits pour vivre ce moment ensemble et alors qu'ils étaient à présents totalement nus l'une contre l'autre, Axel se positionna un peu mieux entre les jambes du blond. Il effleura tendrement son épaule quand il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Il savait que Roxas avait peur. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment qui devait être inoubliable en allant trop vite.

Il était prêt à passer la nuit entière à le câliner si seulement ça pouvait rassurer son blondinet. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il voulait voir les étoiles briller au fond de ses yeux quand il se réveillerait le lendemain. Il était prêt à tout à tout pour que Roxas soit à lui à jamais.

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura-t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Sous lui, totalement paniqué malgré lui, tentant de calmer les vagues d'angoisse qui prenaient possession de lui, Roxas hocha la tête. Il aurait voulu pouvoir en être aussi certain. Il voulait certainement autant que lui que tout se passe bien…et pourtant, quand Axel glissa doucement en lui, il ne put retenir une grimace accompagnée d'un léger gémissement de douleur. Il plaqua une main devant sa bouche, empêchant les larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

Axel s'arrêta aussi vite : il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Et pourtant, si Roxas restait aussi tendu, il aurait indéniablement très mal. Il devait réussir à l'apaiser. Quand il vit une larme briller dans la pénombre, il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Les avant-bras posés de chaque côté de sa tête, il embrassa sa mâchoire, son nez, ses joues et ses paupières closes.

-Roxas, regarde-moi, chuchota-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Le blondinet releva timidement la tête, détournant rapidement le regard quand il croisa celui du roux : il avait honte de réagir de la sorte. Axel allait le trouver horriblement nul mais il était littéralement terrorisé. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait aussi douloureux…et pourtant Axel n'était pas encore en lui !

-Tu sais quand tu as atterri ici, j'ai haï les tiens plus que tout. Je pensais que tu étais un espion, que tu étais là pour nous nuire…pour me nuire. Et je t'ai détesté toi aussi. Parce que, dès que ton regard a croisé le mien, j'ai tout de suite su que je ne pourrais plus te laisser partir. Tu es tellement beau tu sais, tellement différent de toutes les créatures sauvages qui hantent ces lieux.

Roxas fronça les sourcils, oubliant sa douleur pour un instant : pourquoi est-ce qu'Axel lui racontait tout ça ? Au-dessus de lui, il pouvait voir son sourire le regard…amoureux qu'il posait sur lui. Quand les doigts du maître des ténèbres frôlèrent sa joue, l'ange oublia tout.

-Je les ai détestés mais…maintenant je serai presque prêt à les remercier. Sans eux nous ne nous serions certainement jamais rencontrés. Je n'aurais jamais découvert cet incroyable sentiment de plénitude qui refuse de me quitter à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé devenir aussi rapidement dépendant de toi. A tout de toi. Je ne te quitterai plus jamais à présent.

L'ange buvait ses mots sans même se rendre compte que, tout en lui parlant, le rouquin pénétrait un peu plus en lui. La seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était Axel et ses mots. Axel et son regard posé sur lui. Axel et ses baisers. Axel et ses caresses.

-Tu es mon ange gardien, Roxas. Mon petit coin de paradis dans cette nuit noire. Ce n'est pas un hasard si nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je suis intimement persuadé que tout cela était écrit. Tes bras sont mon Eden, tes baisers mon eau de vie. Tu es bien plus que mon ennemi…tu es ma moitié. Tu es la lumière qui s'était éteinte au fond de moi. Ne me demande plus de réapprendre à vivre sans toi, j'en serais incapable.

Roxas en eut le souffle coupé : Axel disait-il vrai ? Était-il vraiment les ténèbres mortes en lui ? Non, Axel était tout sauf mauvais. Tout ce qu'Axel lui faisait était bon alors…il n'était pas le mal. Pas pour lui en tout cas.

-Je suis en toi, Roxas, dit-il encore, un sourire resplendissant accroché aux lèvres. Je suis en toi et…c'est indescriptible. C'est comme si…comme si j'étais enfin moi-même. Est-ce que tu le sens ? Est-ce que tu sens à quel point c'est merveilleux ?

Pour être tout à fait franc, le blondinet n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Il avait quitté les enfers pour rejoindre l'âme d'Axel. Plus rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance. Quand le roux se retira lentement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, il sut qu'il avait eu raison. C'était tellement…fusionnel. Tellement eux.

-Est-ce que tu le sens ? Ne cessait de lui demander Axel, couvrant son visage de baisers.

-Putain Axel !

L'ange perdait pied : il adorait sentir le torse du roux se presser contre le sien, son bassin glisser entre ses cuisses, ses mains s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il aimait l'entendre gémir à son oreille avant d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou. Il aimait l'entendre crier son nom. Il adorait ça, tout simplement.

-Han Roxas ce…c'est tellement…tu es…parfait. Juste…parfait.

Le blondinet entoura son cou pour l'embrasser. Cette formidable sensation de plaisir l'avait même fait oublier la douleur de son avant-bras. Axel accéléra ses roulements de hanches alors que leurs langues s'emmêlaient pour un baiser enflammé. Leurs gémissements se faisaient plus forts leurs respirations plus saccadées. Ils cherchaient tous les deux la proximité de l'autre, embrassant, caressant chaque centimètre carré de peau.

Son front moite collé au sien, Axel avait dû mal à garder les pieds sur terre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Saïx ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il voulait faire durer le plaisir le plus longtemps possible. Il aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais et pourtant, l'idée même d'être en Roxas le poussait presque jusqu'à l'orgasme. C'était juste…incroyable.

-Roxas je…je…

-Non, reste avec moi, souffla l'ange en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui.

Ils voulaient qu'ils soient ensemble jusqu'au bout. Toujours ensemble.

-Hm mais comment tu veux que je résiste…à ça ?

Roxas n'avait pas l'air de comprendre à quel point il était…excitant. Et puis Axel avait si souvent rêvé ce moment que, maintenant qu'il était devenu réalité, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Il ne pouvait pas y croire il avait peur que tout cela ne soit que mensonge.

-Dis-moi que…que tout ça c'est bien réel.

-Ça l'est, haleta l'ange en griffant légèrement ses épaules, ça l'est.

Axel fondit sur sa bouche : c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bien trop beau. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il le savait, mais il voulait profiter un maximum de ces dernières secondes de plénitude. Il savait que, peut-être pas demain mais très bientôt, il risquerait de perdre Roxas. Il n'était pas dupe ses spectres ne leur laisseraient pas beaucoup de répit. Mais là, maintenant, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait simplement embrasser le blondinet encore et encore.

-Roxas…

-Mhmmm ?

-Je n'vais…plus pouvoir tenir tu sais.

-Han…moi non plus.

Roxas noua à nouveau ses mains derrière la nuque du roux, poussant un gémissement de plaisir quand les mouvements de bassin d'Axel accélérèrent encore. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs mains se cherchèrent et, comme un accord tacite, après un dernier baiser, ils poussèrent tous deux un ultime gémissement de plaisir.

Tremblant au-dessus de lui, le seigneur des ténèbres avait le soufflé coupé. L'espace d'un instant, il eut impression de sentir les battements d'un cœur qu'il n'avait plus. Roxas l'avait aidé à revivre. Roxas était la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé. Il capta son regard, ému d'y déceler tant de plaisir, tant de tendresse…tant d'amour ? Il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de rouler à côté de lui.

Toujours sans échanger le moindre mot, il se cala derrière son dos, glissa une main sur son ventre tout en remontant le drap sur leurs corps nus. Contre lui, l'ange soupira avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. La gorge nouée par tant d'émotion, il était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait. Là, dans les bras de son ennemi juré, il avait la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place. Axel avait été prévenant et doux. Il l'avait emmené au septième ciel sans brûler les étapes…et Roxas avait pris énormément de plaisir à l'y accompagner.

Derrière lui, Axel posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son crâne avant de retracer ses courbes à l'aide de sa main libre, le faisant doucement frissonner. Ils étaient sales collants de sueurs mais ils étaient incapables de bouger. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer ils voulaient conserver la chaleur que leur procurait leur étreinte.

Petit à petit, Roxas sentit ses paupières se faire lourdes. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il ne voulait pas dormir : il voulait encore sentir le souffle du maître des enfers lui chatouiller la nuque. Mais il ne pouvait plus lutter contre la fatigue encore moins lorsque les bras d'Axel se refermèrent autour de lui.

-Je t'aime, l'entendit-il chuchoter avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, un sourire naissant accroché aux lèvres.

Axel, lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil avant de longues minutes. Il écoutait la respiration de l'ange se faire plus lente, il sentait son torse se soulever doucement, apaisé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que tout cela était réel. Roxas était à lui à présent à lui. A partir de ce jour, il jurait de tout faire pour le garder à jamais. Il était prêt à tout. A tout pour qu'il ne le quitte jamais.

Il n'était maintenant plus le monstre au cœur de pierre, capable de commettre les pires abominations pour protéger les siens. Il était toujours un monstre, bien entendu il ne changerait jamais sa nature mais…la communauté des enfers n'était plus sa priorité. Maintenant il n'y avait plus que Roxas, juste lui. Il ferait tout pour le protéger. Et si pour cela il devait se battre contre les siens…il le ferait sans hésitation.

Après toutes ces années à errer à travers les ténèbres, il avait enfin l'impression d'être lui-même, d'être complet. Sa place était auprès de lui et nulle part ailleurs il en était certain. Roxas lui avait appris l'amour, il lui avait fait goûter au bonheur. Il ne voulait plus être à nouveau plongé dans le noir. Il ne le supporterait pas.

-Je ne te laisserai plus jamais seul, murmura-t-il encore comme une promesse.

Non jamais, plus jamais. Il avait enfin trouvé sa lumière, il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper. Peu importe le prix à payer, il ne se séparerait plus de lui.

* * *

><p>-Vexichouuuuuuuuuuuu ! Regarde qui nous rend une petite visite !<p>

Vexen soupira longuement : habituellement, il aimait bien la présence de Marluxia. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi mais le spectre l'aidait à rester concentré. Il l'aidait à ne pas perdre son but de vue. Mais là, après avoir passé plus de deux jours seul avec lui, Marluxia commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Oh bien sûr, il était adorable avec lui…mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de l'entendre piailler sans arrêt. Il avait besoin de calme mais, malheureusement, la présence de Marluxia le privait du moindre moment de tranquillité.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents sans se retourner.

-Je sais Vexi mais je suis certain que tu vas adorer ça !

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel, sursautant quelque peu lorsque les fines mains manucurées du spectre se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'obliger à se retourner. Il était prêt à lui hurler dessus quand il vit, tapi dans un coin de la pièce, une silhouette familière qu'il attendait avec impatience.

-Lexaeus…dois-je comprendre que tu as rempli ta mission ?

-Avec succès, répondit ce dernier, un sourire carnassier peint sur les lèvres.

Lexaeus n'oubliait pas ce petit moment de pur plaisir qu'il avait passé avec l'ange. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait prolongé cette rencontrer à l'infini : entendre ses cris de douleur, voir son sang couler le long de son avant-bras…tout cela lui faisait perdre la tête plus que de raison. L'entendre le supplier lui prodiguait un merveilleux sentiment de supériorité. Il voulait le faire souffrir jusqu'à-ce qu'il n'ait plus assez de forces pour hurler.

-Au final, tu n'es pas aussi inutile que tu sembles l'être, ajouta Vexen en essayant de récupérer la fiole contenant le précieux liquide carmin.

-Une petite minute, ce sacrifice mérite une petite récompense…

Toutes ces émotions avaient réveillé en lui un appétit sexuel terré depuis longtemps au plus profond de lui-même. Vexen ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour combler ses petites envies…Mais c'était sans compter sur Marluxia, qui s'interposa brusquement entre eux, posant sur lui un regard meurtrier qui lui glaçait le sang.

-Je t'interdis même d'y penser, siffla-t-il, va donc satisfaire tes envies seul.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Alors je te promets que je ne trouverai pas le repos avant de t'avoir moi-même privé de ce qui fait de toi un homme.

C'était un argument de taille. Surtout que Marluxia n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Lexaeus grimaça avant de tendre la fiole à Vexen qui souriait, satisfait, dans le dos de son garde du corps.

-Tu l'as bien dressé, dit-il à son attention.

-Il n'a pas besoin de l'être.

Aussitôt que son potentiel rival fut mis hors d'état de nuire, Marluxia redevint le jeune homme docile et débordant d'énergie qu'il était habituellement. Il accompagna Vexen jusqu'à la table d'observation avant de se pencher au-dessus de son épaule, le faisant frissonner quand son souffle vint lui chatouiller le cou.

-Tu penses que ça marchera ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Il manque encore une pièce au puzzle mais bientôt, nous atteindrons notre but.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous aurez aimé votre cadeau de nowel avant l'heure :p Je n'ai pas trop voulu rentrer dans les détails pour les lemons. Premièrement parce que je pense que trop de détails enlèvent le charme du moment et aussi parce que comme ça vous pouvez laisser libre court à votre imagination :D<em>

_Bisous!_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Je sais, il y a des plombes que j'aurais dû poster mais...mieux vaut tard que jamais, non?

Comment je l'ai dit sur mes autres fics: pas de panique, je n'arrête rien. Je vais toujours au bout de tout ce que je commence mais je fais les choses au feeling et selon mon temps. Or, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu ni inspiration, ni temps libre.

Alors voilà, je suis désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre et je ne peux rien vous promettre quand à la rapidité de publication pour la suite mais sachez qu'il y aura toujours une suite :)

A propos de ce chapitre, il sera en réalité en 2 partie.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez et merci de me suivre encore!

Bisous!

* * *

><p>Il avait couché avec Axel.<p>

Cette information lui avait éclaté en plein visage au moment même où il avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait…couché avec Axel. Il s'était laissé emporter par la passion du moment, il n'avait eu ni la force, ni l'envie de le repousser et maintenant…maintenant il était totalement perdu. Non seulement, il s'était offert à celui qui était censé être son pire ennemi mais en plus, ce dernier lui avait ouvert son cœur.

_Je t'aime. _

Ces simples mots refusaient de quitter son esprit. Axel l'aimait. Il ne jouait plus. Il se souvenait encore de toute la tendresse dont le rouquin avait fait preuve cette nuit. La déferlante d'amour qu'il avait déversé en lui l'avait rendu ivre de bonheur sur l'instant…et lui faisait à présent peur. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à regretter ce qui s'était passé tout simplement parce qu'au fond de lui, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Il avait désiré Axel plus que tout et ce moment avait été bien au-delà de ses rêves ses plus fous…mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Un mensonge. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre heureux, pas faits pour être ensemble.

Axel était le maître des ténèbres, lui venait d'un tout autre monde. D'un monde où ceux de son espèce auraient tout fait pour mettre un terme à l'existence de celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Et puis il y avait Sora. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif premier : retrouver son frère. Au début, il avait simplement voulu se servir d'Axel pour rester en vie suffisamment longtemps. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les choses pourraient devenir ce qu'elles étaient aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il deviendrait aussi proche de son pire ennemi.

Et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait souffrir. Quelle que soit sa décision, il ferait souffrir Axel, ou Sora. Et il refusait d'accepter cette idée. Certes, Axel était son ennemi mais…mais il s'était montré si gentil avec lui. L'idée même de lui faire du mal, de le trahir à son tour lui donnait la nausée. Dire que les sentiments qu'Axel éprouvait pour lui n'étaient pas partagés aurait été un mensonge…mais était-ce suffisant pour le retenir ?

L'espace d'un instant, il se remémora le visage de son frère. Il le vit lui sourire, il entendit sa voix l'appeler, le supplier de le suivre. Il voulait le revoir. Il avait besoin de Sora pour se sentir pleinement lui-même. Il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi son frère était parti sans lui, pourquoi il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Sora était son double, sa moitié et sans lui, il ne se sentait plus tout à fait lui-même. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il aurait tout fait pour lui, pour qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis…mais était-ce suffisant pour l'obliger à partir ?

Il ne savait plus. Il était complètement perdu, comme errant dans les limbes d'un rêve à deux issues…mais deux issues qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, auraient raison de lui. Quitter un amant pour rejoindre un frère…abandonner un frère pour un amant. Dans tous les cas, il était perdant. Si seulement Axel n'était pas tombé amoureux de lui… et si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Axel ! Si seulement il n'avait jamais atterri ici, les choses auraient été complètement différentes. Aurait-il un jour pu trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'un autre qu'Axel ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir.

Perdu dans ses pensées, assis au bord du lit, il sentit un bras enlacer ses épaules tandis que, l'instant d'après, un baiser se posait contre sa clavicule, puis au creux de son cour et enfin sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud d'Axel s'écraser juste sous son oreille et, presque avec effroi, il pouvait parfaitement deviner le petit sourire béat qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

-Bonjour, murmura le rouquin d'une voix rauque encore embuée de sommeil.

-B-Bonjour, bafouilla Roxas, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

L'ange se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le visage d'Axel s'appuyer contre sa nuque et qu'il sentit ses mains retracer ses flancs, toujours avec la même douceur et la même tendresse dont avait fait preuve le rouquin la nuit précédente. Toujours immobile, Roxas cherchait les bons mots. Il cherchait comment lui annoncer qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, comment lui dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'une énorme erreur…mais les mots ne venaient pas. Ils restaient bloquer au fond de sa gorge, comme s'il refoulait lui-même ces paroles trop douloureuses.

-J'ai passé une merveilleuse nuit, l'entendit-il encore murmurer.

Puis les lèvres d'Axel remontèrent doucement le long de sa nuque, glissèrent sous son oreille et seraient venues se poser contre ses lèvres…si Roxas n'avait pas esquivé au dernier moment. C'avait été instinctif. Il vit Axel le dévisager sans comprendre tandis qu'il se levait, le rouge aux joues, se sentant extrêmement honteux et mal à l'aise.

-Roxas ? Il y a un problème ?

-N-Non. Non, non.

-Rox' ?

Il vit Axel se lever pour le rejoindre et tenter à nouveau de se rapprocher de lui, glissant sa main contre sienne. Roxas baissa la tête lorsque son regard croisa celui, perdu, d'Axel. Mais ce dernier l'obligea à soutenir son regard en le forçant à relever la tête, une main glissée sous son menton.

-Dis-moi, murmura-t-il, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. C'est à propos de cette nuit ? Tu n'as pas aimé ?

-Si ! Bien sûr que si ! se dépêcha de répondre le blondinet tandis qu'il percevait l'inquiétude et le remord dans la voix de son désormais amant.

-Alors quoi ? Tu regrettes ?

Non, il ne regrettait pas ! Il culpabilisait, c'était différent. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller de la sorte alors que, quelque part, son frère l'attendait peut-être. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir choisir, de ne pas pouvoir contenter les deux. Très égoïstement, il voulait les avoir tous les deux. Il voulait rejoindre son frère…mais il voulait aussi rester auprès d'Axel. Il ne voulait pas que l'un d'eux l'oublie. Il voulait simplement être enfin heureux, enfin lui-même, était-ce trop demander ? Visiblement, oui.

-C'est ça hein, tu regrettes ?

La voix d'Axel était chargée de tristesse et de haine, tellement que cela fit frissonner Roxas. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu si en colère. Axel était blessé et c'était entièrement de sa faute.

-Axel…

-Tu regrettes et tu…maintenant tu vas partir.

-Axel, je…

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne jouais pas !

-Non, je…

-Tu t'es bien foutu de moi tu…tu t'es servi de moi !

-Non, non, c'est faux !

-Bien sûr que non bordel ! Et moi je…comme un con, je suis tombé amoureux de toi !

Le poing d'Axel s'abattit violemment contre son bureau, faisant sursauter Roxas. Axel hurlait, Axel le détestait, il était devenu incontrôlable. Inconsciemment, lorsque le regard gorgé de larmes d'Axel se plongea dans le sien, l'ange recula d'un pas. Il savait qu'Axel ne lèverait jamais la main sur lui, mais la tristesse qu'il pouvait lire au fond de ses yeux était la plus douloureuse des blessures.

-Tu m'entends, Roxas ? demanda-t-il plus calmement tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Je ne joue plus, je n'ai pas triché cette nuit. Ce que je t'ai dit, je le pensais de tout mon cœur.

-Je suis désolé, Axel, je ne pensais pas que…

-Que quoi, hein ? Que j'étais capable d'éprouver ce genre de sentiment ?

-N-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Le visage d'Axel n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, si près que leurs nez se frôlaient presque.

-Je pensais que tu étais sincère, je croyais… j'ai cru que tu ressentais la même chose. J'ai été con.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Axel.

-J'espère au moins que tu t'es amusé.

Avec horreur, il le vit ensuite s'éloigner de lui. Se diriger vers la porte pour s'en aller.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Trop tard, Axel était parti. La porte avait claqué derrière lui. Roxas resta seul, immobile au milieu de la pièce. Une horrible douleur s'était à présent installée dans sa poitrine, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Pour la deuxième fois, il se sentait horriblement seul. Comment lorsque Sora était parti, comme lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné. Il n'avait pas voulu faire tant de mal à Axel, il n'avait pas voulu que les choses prennent une telle ampleur. Il s'en voulait à présent terriblement. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui courir après, se blottir dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était désolé. Il aurait voulu avoir la force de tout lui expliquer, lui dire à quel point Sora lui manquait…et à quel point il lui manquerait lui aussi s'il devait s'en aller.

Mais il resta là, immobile, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Son bras le fit à nouveau souffrir, lui rappelant à quel point il n'avait pas sa place ici. Si Axel ne voulait plus de lui, s'il comptait le laisser tomber lui aussi, alors il devait partir. Oh bien sûr, cette décision lui déchirait les entrailles, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à qui que ce soit, et certainement pas à Axel. Il aurait voulu que son frère soit là, qu'il lui dise quoi faire. Qu'il le conseille et le réconforte. Mais Sora n'était pas là…et Axel était parti. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne. Il s'était trompé. Il allait à présent partir, si c'est ce qu'Axel voulait. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

* * *

><p>C'est ici qu'il l'avait trouvé, sur ce pont. Il était sorti pour prendre l'air, se demandant pourquoi il faisait encore partie de ce monde. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir pris une dose assez forte pour s'endormir à jamais. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Tant pis, cette fois, il ne se raterait pas. Alors il s'était rendu sur ce pont, comme ce soir. Il s'était légèrement penché en avant, laissant le vent lui fouetter le visage, comme maintenant. Il avait voulu passer de l'autre côté de la rambarde pour que cet horrible bourdonnement dans son esprit cesse enfin…sauf que quelque chose avait attiré son attention. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un.<p>

Il était là, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il semblait perdu. Dans la pénombre, il pouvait tout juste distinguer ses cheveux bruns. Alors il s'était un peu reculer, contrarié d'être dérangé dans un moment comme celui-là. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander de partir, quand il avait fait un pas vers lui. A son tour, il avait légèrement penché la tête sur le côté, ancrant peu à peu son regard dans celui azuré du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne savait pas si cette étrange lueur au fond de ses yeux était de la peur ou de l'émerveillement…mais il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.

Il s'était encore avancé, jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, à quelques centimètres seulement de lui. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe, il avait pris ses mains entre les siennes, l'obligeant à lâcher la rambarde. Il lui avait simplement souri ce qui, en soi, n'avait rien d'exceptionnel…sauf que jamais personne ne lui avait souri de cette façon. Presque machinalement, il avait refermé ses mains sur les siennes.

_-Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? Avait-il entendu murmurer._

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite, comme ensorcelé par la profondeur de son regard océan.

_-Je vois –le garçon avait souri- et si tu m'invitais à boire un…comment est-ce que vous appelez ça au juste ? Un cappuccino ? Je t'expliquerai tout. _

Restant d'abord quelques secondes interdit, il avait fini par hocher la tête, presque gêné par le regard perçant posé sur lui. Légèrement déstabilisé par une telle insistance de la part d'un inconnu, il lui avait bafouillé de le suivre, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la raison de sa venue sur ce pont. Il s'apprêtait à passer devant lui pour l'emmener dans un petit café qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien quand une main s'était enroulée autour de son poignet.

_-Riku…_

Il avait imperceptiblement sursauté : comment ce garçon connaissait-il son prénom ? Il le vit s'approcher de lui, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres.

_-Je t'avais promis de venir te retrouver._

Ensuite, le petit brun avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, attendant sagement qu'il se décide à l'emmener. Ce que Riku avait fait, ne détachant pas sa main de la sienne, comme attiré par un lien mystérieux qui semblait s'être créé entre eux au moment même où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Alors il s'était engouffré dans la nuit, sa main liée à la sienne, laissant derrière lui le pont et ses idées noires…il lui avait fait confiance sans même le connaître. Le bourdonnement avait quitté son esprit, laissant place à une petite voix qui lui murmurait que tout irait bien à présent…du moins pour un temps.

* * *

><p>Il sentait les mains de Saix sur lui, les regards de Lexaeus et de Xemnas qui le dévisageaient. Il détestait ça. Ils pouvaient les entendre comploter, fêter une victoire imminente. Ils les entendaient ricaner et chaque son qui franchissait la barrière de leurs lèvres lui tirait un frisson de dégoût. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce que penser les rejoindre ? Ils étaient mauvais, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Saix, Xemnas, Lexaeus, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxène…Ils semblaient tous s'être abreuvé au fleuve de la haine et de la cruauté. Leurs regards machiavéliques et leurs gestes volontairement violents le dégoûtaient.<p>

S'il seulement il était assez fort pour reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps, si seulement il était capable de se défaire de l'étreinte grossière de Saix, alors il n'aurait pas perdu une seule seconde pour fuir loin d'ici, pour rejoindre Demyx et son insouciance apaisante, son sourire enjôleur et sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve. Toute cette cruauté l'étouffait, le rendait fou. Il trouva tout juste la force de détourner le visage avant que les lèvres de Saix, ivre, ne se posent sur les siennes. Il ne voulait pas embrasser ce monstre. Saix le dévisagea, un étrange rictus s'étant formé sur sa bouche tandis qu'il le voyait rejoindre Xemnas, qui, contrairement à lui, n'esquiva pas le baiser qu'il posa sur sa bouche.

Le rire strident et moqueur de Larxène retentit dans ses oreilles, rapidement suivi par celui sombre et assassin de Marluxia, couvrant l'horrible bourdonnement qui refusait de le quitter depuis qu'il avait suivi Saix et qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il avait l'impression que son esprit était enfermé dans un étau de folie et d'ivresse et cela ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, pour ne jamais suivre Saix ce jour-là.

Tout à coup, les rires cessèrent en même temps que les cris. Tout le monde se tut. Zexion releva légèrement la tête, son regard s'accrochant presque automatiquement à celui, fuyant, de Demyx. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Xemnas s'approcher de la mélopée nocturne et, quand leurs voix s'élevèrent autour de lui, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux.

-Que nous vaut ta visite, Demyx ? Tu sais bien que tu n'es plus le bienvenu parmi nous, traitre.

-Je ne suis pas un traitre, répondit le punk, je vais vous le prouver !

-Aurais-tu enfin décidé de trahir notre cher Axel ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il à demi-mots.

A cet instant même, Demyx se sentait horriblement honteux. Axel était son ami, son meilleur ami…mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être loin de Zexion. Axel avait Roxas, lui, il ne se souciait plus de lui ! Il se fichait bien de savoir ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il avait mal, là, maintenant. Il voulait à nouveau sentir la proximité de Zexion, même si pour cela il devait trahir celui dont il se sentait pourtant si proche.

-Non !

Zexion sentit tous les regards rivés sur lui. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait pris la parole la seule idée de savoir Demyx entraîné dans un tel cercle de haine et de corruption lui avait, l'espace d'un instant, permis de reprendre le contrôle. Mais il sentait à présent qu'une entité supérieure reprenait le dessus et qu'il regretterait bientôt d'avoir parlé.

-Zexion…entendit-il murmurer tandis qu'inconsciemment, il s'approchait de lui.

_Non, Demyx, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça !_

-Non, je ne veux pas de toi ici.

Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire !

-S'il te plaît Zex', j'ai besoin de toi.

_Moi aussi, tellement besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, sauve-moi. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. _

-Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, vas-t-en.

Non, stop ! Il devait se taire ! Il était à présent arrivé à hauteur du punk et il ne supportait pas de voir son regard noyé de chagrin. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ! Il voulait simplement que Demyx reste loin de ces monstres, qu'il sauve son âme damnée…et qu'il l'emmène avec lui. Que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Zexion, pour que tu me détestes à ce point ?

_Je ne te déteste pas, Demyx…j'ai tout entendu l'autre soir, moi aussi je…je t'aime !_

-Je ne peux pas supporter le simple fait que tu existes. Tu me dégoûtes.

L'expression de stupeur mêlée d'horreur peinte sur le visage du punk fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur qu'il n'avait pas. Comme au ralenti, il vit Demyx coller une main contre sa bouche, secouer la tête de gauche à droite, répétant une litanie de 'non, ce n'est pas possible', avant de finalement partir en courant, les larmes dévalent ses joues.

Les rires s'élevèrent à nouveau autour de lui tandis qu'intérieurement, il tentait de toutes ses forces de reprendre le contrôle. Il voulait le rejoindre, il _devait _lui parler. Il connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir que les paroles horribles qu'il avait prononcées l'avaient plongé dans un gouffre sans fond. Il savait aussi qu'il serait capable de faire n'importe quelle bêtise et il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais !

_Demyx !_

-Très beau travail, Zexy chéri.

_Non, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi tout de suite !_

-Merci.

_Retire ta main, ne me touche pas. _

-Ce pauvre petit Demyx doit être en train de pleurer dans les jupes de maman Axel. Quand il saura que son meilleur ami a voulu le trahir, comment pensez-vous qu'il va réagir ? Je veux être aux premiers loges pour voir ça !

_Taisez-vous, taisez-vous tous ! Arrêtez de rire ! Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à Demyx, jamais ! _

-Qui se dévoue à aller tout raconter au grand manitou ?

-Moi, cria presque Larxène, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu droit à un petit tête-à-tête avec notre maître vénéré… il a bien besoin qu'on lui change les idées, avant que son petit chérubin ne fasse de lui un être faible et vulnérable.

-Un être comme Demyx.

Les rires reprirent de plus belle comme Zexion fronçait les sourcils. Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça, il ne les laisserait pas faire. Peu importe le temps que ça prendrait, il redeviendrait maître de lui-même et ce jour-là, il leur ferait payer.

_Vous allez le regretter._

* * *

><p>-Riku ? Riku ce…c'est moi, c'est Sora. S'il te plaît Riku, réponds-moi. Je sais que tu m'entends. Pourquoi tu ne me rappelles pas ? Je…j'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, reviens. Je te promets que je vais t'aider. Ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, ce n'était rien ce…je ne t'en veux pas. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire sans toi et puis…et puis il y a de l'orage et…tu sais très bien que j'ai peur ! Reviens ! Reviens, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, je ne te permets pas ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime et je veux que tu reviennes à la maison maintenant, dépêche-toi !<p>

Sora étouffa un sanglot contre sa paume lorsqu'un nouvel éclair transperça le ciel. Il se recroquevilla sous les couvertures, serrant contre lui l'oreiller de Riku. Quelques jours plutôt, ç'aurait été son petit ami, là, entre ses bras. Mais à présent, Riku était parti et lui, il se retrouvait seul et perdu. Il n'avait plus de repères sans son amant à ses côtés.

-Me laisse pas toi aussi…

D'abord Roxas et maintenant Riku…Les pensées du brun se perdirent un instant au fin fond de ses souvenirs, à l'époque où Roxas et lui étaient inséparables, invincibles. A l'époque où l'un et l'autre s'empêchaient mutuellement de sombrer dans la tristesse, dans le désespoir. Si Roxas avait été là, à ses côtés, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras en lui jurant de refaire le portrait à Riku la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Il lui dirait de ne pas pleurer pour si peu, il chercherait maladroitement les bons mots pour panser son cœur blessé.

Roxas lui manquait atrocement. Tellement que parfois, c'en était intenable. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejoint. Le reverrait-il seulement un jour ? Comment allait-il tenir le coup si Riku n'était pas là pour le rassurer à son tour, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, qu'ensemble, ils retrouveraient Roxas ? Là, seul dans leur grand lit froid, Sora prit conscience d'une chose : il n'était pas fait pour vivre ici. Pas sans Riku en tout cas. Pas sans Roxas. Il n'était pas fait pour vivre seul. Il avait besoin d'un autre que lui pour se refléter dans ses yeux. Besoin de contact pour ne pas perdre pied.

Il sanglota longtemps, presque totalement dissimulé sous les draps. A côté de lui, son téléphone portable appelait toujours Riku. Il le laissa se décharger à côté de lui sans s'en soucier, espérant simplement qu'à l'autre bout du fil, la voix de son amant finirait par résonner. Mais cela n'arriva jamais. Si bien que, après avoir passé plus d'une heure à pleurer ce qu'il avait perdu, Sora finit par s'endormir, ses yeux ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de ses larmes. Qu'avait-il fait pour en arriver là ?

* * *

><p>-Seigneur Axel !<p>

-Fiche-moi la paix.

Larxène fronça dangereusement les sourcils en s'approchant tout de même du seigneur des ténèbres : s'il était de si mauvaise humeur, il devait forcément y avoir une raison. Depuis que leur ennemi juré avait rejoint les appartements d'Axel, on ne pouvait plus l'empêcher de se trimballer un sourire niais partout où il allait. Serait-ce seulement possible que…Larxène ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'une dispute entre leur maître et l'ange. Aurait-il enfin pris conscience de l'inutilité de cet être faible et sans aucune importance ? S'était-il enfin décidé à se débarrasser de lui ?

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir aussi souriant, ironisa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui d'une manière terriblement sensuelle.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin à sa hauteur, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, laissant courir sa langue sur ses lèvres : il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus passé un moment intime avec lui. Depuis que Roxas était arrivé, il n'y en avait plus que pour lui !

-Peut-être que je pourrais…te changer les idées ?

Larxène s'attendait à recevoir un sourire amusé, elle s'attendait à un hochement de tête, à une approbation…mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver par terre, projetée au sol par la violence du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Je t'ai dit de me foutre la paix, cracha-t-il avant de disparaître.

La juge écarquilla les yeux : venait-il réellement de la repousser, ELLE ?! Bordel, c'était quoi son problème ? Il préférait les blondinets sans aucun potentiel de séduction, c'était ça ? Très bien, puisque c'était comme ça, elle n'aurait aucun remord à le faire tomber. Elle serait aux premières loges lorsqu'enfin, Axel ravalerait son petit sourire arrogant, lorsqu'il serait trahi par les siens, détrôné par ceux dont il pensait être proche. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que sa chute soit longue et douloureuse.

* * *

><p>De l'autre côté de la rue, sous la pluie, dissimulé sous un long manteau à capuche, Riku avait les yeux rivés sur une fenêtre qui lui était familière. Celle de leur appartement, à Sora et à lui. Appartement où il aurait dû être, en ce moment même.<p>

Son portable collé contre son oreille, il écoutait en boucle le message que le brun lui avait laissé un peu plus tôt. Il l'entendait le supplier, lui demander de revenir…il l'entendait étouffer ses sanglots. Il pouvait presque le deviner sursauter à chaque fois qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel. Sora détestait l'orage, il le savait, ça lui faisait peur.

_Pourquoi tu ne me rappelles pas ? _

Parce que, si je le fais, je sais que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de revenir.

_Reviens _!

Non, non, si je reviens, je serai capable du pire. Je pourrai te faire du mal. Je te ferai à nouveau souffrir. Je préfère mourir loin de toi plutôt que d'être hanté par tes larmes.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner !_

Pardon. Pardonne-moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_Je t'aime. _

-Moi aussi, si seulement tu savais à quel point…

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le revoir. Il avait lui-même du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était du regard meurtri, terrorisé de Sora ancré dans le sien. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais. Il aimait le brun plus que tout, il ne voulait que son bonheur…

-…Même si cela signifie que je dois vivre loin de toi.

Sa capuche glissa sur ses cheveux lisses, laissant la pluie se mêler à ses larmes. Qu'allait-il faire, sans Sora ? Allait-il sombrer à nouveau dans la démence et la folie ? Allait-il tenter de commettre l'irréparable à nouveau ?

-Si c'est le seul moyen de te savoir en sécurité, je n'hésiterai pas.

Il préférait mourir plutôt que de goûter à la vie sans lui. Cette vie-là avait un goût amer qu'il ne voulait plus connaître. Il n'y avait que Sora pour rendre son existence plus douce, plus supportable.

-Ici ou ailleurs, je veillerai toujours sur toi, mon amour.

* * *

><p>Comment un débutant. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. D'habitude, c'était toujours lui qui avait l'avantage sur ses partenaires. Il ne laissait rien passer, restait de marbre, même face aux plus charmantes de ses proies. Une fois qu'il avait fini de s'amuser, il n'éprouvait aucun remord à les jeter comme de vulgaires chiffons. Alors comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ? Il était totalement tombé sous son charme. Il l'avait laissé gagner sans opposer la moindre résistance, sans même chercher à le repousser.<p>

Il s'était ouvert à lui comme une vulgaire adolescente en mal d'amour. Il lui avait…ouvert ce cœur qu'il avait perdu et lui…lui, il l'avait piétiné. Lorsqu'il lui avait assuré ne plus jouer, lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans ses bras, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant, aussi…heureux ? Oui, c'est ça, Roxas le rendait heureux. Sa simple présence l'apaisait. Il aurait dû fuir tant qu'il en était encore tant, il aurait dû dresser des remparts pour l'empêcher de lui nuire. Mais il avait été incapable de lui résister. Il suffisait que l'ange le regarde pour qu'il sente fondre toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

-J'ai été trop con.

Trop con d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'espérer que tout cela soit réel. Trop con d'y avoir cru. Il avait directement senti que Roxas était différent ce matin-là, au moment même où il l'avait vu assis au bord du lit, le regard vide et perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fallait de plus ? Il était le maître des enfers, un des êtres les plus convoités et lui il…il le rejetait ! Il ne voulait pas de lui alors que lui, c'était la première fois qu'il voulait autant quelqu'un.

-C'est quoi son problème ?

Il aurait peut-être préféré retourner au paradis, parmi les traitres ? Parmi ceux qui l'avaient chassé ?

-Et bien qu'il parte ! Qu'il s'en aille !

Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il voulait qu'il reste auprès de lui, même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Même s'il jouait avec lui, il voulait encore garder l'illusion qu'un jour, tout serait enfin possible. Il voulait que Roxas soit à lui, à lui et à lui seul. Il ne pourrait pas supporter qu'un autre le touche. Roxas était à lui. Il serra les poings à cette simple idée. Et s'il fallait qu'il l'attache pour s'assurer qu'il resterait à ses côtés pour l'éternité, il le ferait sans aucune hésitation.

-Plutôt crever que de te laisser partir.

Officiellement, il était déjà mort. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Il se précipiterait lui-même dans les entrailles du monde souterrain si Roxas s'en allait. Et pourtant…pourtant, avait-il réellement le droit de le retenir contre sa volonté ? Était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait, le voir malheureux à ses côtés, retenu de force, dans ce monde qui ne lui correspondait pas ? Voulait-il être la cause de sa souffrance ?

-Non, bien sûr que non…

Au contraire, il voulait le voir heureux. Il voulait que Roxas soit heureux à ses côtés. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? Que devait-il changer pour plaire à l'ange, pour le garder auprès de lui sans avoir à le forcer ? Axel soupira longuement, la tête plongée entre ses mains : que lui arrivait-il au juste ? Depuis quand se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute…

Oui, c'était depuis l'arrivée de Roxas qu'il avait changé. Depuis que son regard avec croisé le sien. Depuis qu'il lui avait ouvert ses bras.

-Mais si tu es coupable…alors laisse-moi être ton seul juge. Laisse-moi décider de ta punition.

Il devait reprendre le contrôle, reprendre les choses en mains. Il ferait tout pour Roxas, même si cela signifiait qu'il devait le laisser filer. Cela le rendrait fou, son départ aurait raison de lui, mais avant d'en arriver là, il voulait encore s'enivrer de sa présence. Il voulait encore avoir la sensation d'être libre, d'être vivant…d'être aimé.

-Alors avant de partir, laisse-moi encore rêver.


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me revoilà en ce jour pluvieux avec un nouveau chapitre. _

_Je suis désolée, il y a encore une fois eu un très long moment d'attente... mais je vous avoue que j'avais un peu perdu l'inspiration pour cette fic. Et aujourd'hui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (et alors que je suis censée être en plein blocus et donc, étudier mes cours u_ù), l'inspiration est revenue! _

_Je vous poste donc ce chapitre que j'ai écrit que 3-4h, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira!_

_Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre est en 2 parties (oui, j'aime beaucoup les chapitres en 2 parties ^^). J'ai préféré me concentrer essentiellement sur un Axel/Roxas pour cette partie. _

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, je ne pensais pas que cette fiction aurait autant de succès. Je vous promets de répondre à vos reviews une fois les examens passés et sachez que ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de vous lire! Alors 10000000 fois merci de me suivre et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis!_

_Je vous fais de gros bisous! Bonne lecture! _

* * *

><p>-Et sinon, tu es célibataire, beau blond ?<p>

-P-Pardon ?

-Yuffie ! gronda Aerith.

-Quoi ? Puisqu'on est coincé ensemble, autant faire connaissance. Et puis, avoue qu'il est très mignon, tu ne dirais pas non toi non plus !

-Ca suffit maintenant, Yuffie.

La brune déglutit en voyant le regard mauvais que lui lançait Léon. Ils étaient coincés dans cet endroit maudit depuis ce qui leur semblait être une éternité. Aucune issue ne semblait possible. Yuffie se voyait déjà croupir ici, alors elle avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, non ? C'aurait tout de même été stupide de mourir si jeune et surtout… célibataire.

Cloud était très mignon, c'était du gâchis de laisser un si beau garçon lui passer sous le nez. Et puis s'ils devaient mourir, autant mourir à deux, non ? Sauf que le blond n'avait pas l'air très réceptif et, de toute façon, Aerith et Léon surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes comme une poule couve ses poussins.

-Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, bougonna-t-elle.

-Utilise plutôt tes neurones pour trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin.

-Ca, c'est votre job ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, d'abord ?

-La vie ? soupira Léon en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es pas drôle, Squall.

La vie ? Elle s'en fichait, elle, elle voulait Cloud ! Et puis ça les arrangeait bien, que ce soit elle qui fasse tout le boulot. Ils étaient tous là à se tourner les pouces pendant qu'elle faisait tout le boulot.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, dit alors Cloud, mais ça risque de ne pas vous plaire…

* * *

><p>Riku n'était pas revenu. Il ne l'avait pas rappelé. Il ne rappellerait pas, il ne reviendrait pas. Sora commençait à le comprendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le perdre. Il n'acceptait pas de le voir partir.<p>

_-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Sora. Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer là ? _

_-Oui mais… mais si un jour on est séparés, qu'est-ce que je ferai, Riku ? _

Il se souvenait que son humain l'avait alors attiré dans ses bras, embrassant doucement le haut de son crâne. Il s'était laissé aller à cette douce étreinte, profitant au maximum de la tendresse de son petit ami. Il aimait plus que tout le côté câlin de Riku lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux.

_-Eh bien si un jour on est séparés pour une raison ou une autre… je te retrouverai, je te le promets. _

_-Mais si tu ne peux pas ? _

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Si tu ne peux pas venir me retrouver ? _

A l'époque, Sora pensait qu'il se faisait du souci pour rien, que Riku et lui ne seraient jamais séparés. Mais il avait déjà perdu son frère et il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Roxas devait venir le rejoindre et il n'était pas venu. Et, comme il n'avait pas de plan B, il n'avait pas pu le retrouver, lui non plus. Alors cette fois, il préférait prendre ses précautions.

_-Si je ne peux pas te retrouver, je compte sur toi pour venir me chercher, mon amour. _

_-Et si tu ne veux plus de moi ? _

_-Ne dis pas de conneries, je voudrais toujours de toi ! Et si je dis le contraire, c'est que je mens. Tu sais, parfois je dis des bêtises aussi grosses que toi_, avait-il dit en enfonçant tendrement son doigt sur le ventre de Sora, qui avait ronchonné,_ alors n'écoute pas toujours ce que je dis. Et s'il te plaît, si on est séparés et que je ne peux pas venir te retrouver, toi, retrouve-moi. _

_-Promis !_

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient séparés. Et Riku ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le retrouver. Alors il allait tenir sa promesse. Il allait le retrouver. Il allait le retrouver et il le ramènerait à la maison. Il l'aiderait, il ne le laisserait plus jamais partir. Il avait perdu Roxas, il ne perdrait pas Riku.

-J'arrive, mon amour.

* * *

><p>-Axel...<p>

-Fiche-moi la paix, Larxène. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressé.

La brune vit rouge: Axel la rejetait encore. Et dire qu'avant, il lui sautait dessus à la moindre occasion pour assouvir ses pulsions... elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait changé à ce point. Pas en si peu de temps, pas pour _LUI_! Axel était réputé pour s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui, alors pourquoi refusait-il ses avances? A cause de lui! Ce petit fouineur sans intérêt qui avait chamboulé leurs existences. Mais croire qu'elle renoncerait si facilement, c'était mal connaître Larxène. Elle obtenait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait, heureusement d'ailleurs.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me repousses? demanda-t-elle en massant les épaules tendues du seigneur des enfers.

Axel ne répondit pas, cherchant à repousser les mains de la jeune fille, mais elle tint bon. Elle se pencha en avant pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

-C'est à cause de lui, c'est ça?

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Axel de répondre, embrassant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

-Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était moqué de toi...

Le rouquin se tendit davantage, cherchant à s'éloigner de cette sorcière le plus vite possible. Mais Larxène se colla contre lui.

-Tu te demandes comment je le sais? Les nouvelles vont vite, par ici... et il semblerait que quelqu'un vous ait entendus. Il n'a visiblement pas apprécié votre petite partie de jambes en l'air. Le petit chou est bien trop frigide pour ça.

-Ne parle pas de Roxas comme ça!

-Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle d'un ton affreusement hypocrite en le poussant légèrement contre le mur derrière lui.

Même s'il tentait de lui résister, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. Axel aimait séduire, il aimait les plaisirs charnels. Et Larxène était prête à user de tous ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins. Elle voulait le médaillon, et elle était bien décidée à l'obtenir. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il tourna la tête, elle glissa alors son visage au creux de son cou, le couvrant de baisers.

-Il s'est moqué de toi, glissa-t-elle entre deux baisers, il voulait juste se servir de toi.

-Tu te trompes.

-Alors pourquoi veut-il partir?

Axel ne lui répondit pas. Elle profita de son silence pour appuyer ses caresses, glissant une main sous le haut du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle le sentit frissonner sous son toucher et elle mit alors tout en œuvre pour qu'il cède définitivement à ses avances. Et elle savait très bien comment s'y prendre.

-Depuis le début, il cherche à partir. Il ne t'aime pas, Axel. Comment as-tu pu tomber sous son charme?

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais rien.

-Tu penses qu'il t'aime? Alors où est-il maintenant? Tu ne comptes pas pour lui. Il va partir. Il est déjà parti.

Larxène ne manqua en rien la lueur de tristesse et de profond désarroi qui passa dans les prunelles d'Axel. Elle adorait ça. Elle adorait le sentir si vulnérable. Lui qui s'était toujours joué d'elle, se servant de son corps sans se soucier de son avis, allait enfin savoir ce que ça faisait d'être trahi. Elle comptait bien profiter de cette vulnérabilité et de cette colère pour arriver à ses fins.

-Alors tu vois, dit-elle en remontant davantage son haut, embrassant sa mâchoire, si c'est pour lui que tu te retiens, tu n'as plus à le faire. Il est parti.

Elle profita du manque de réaction d'Axel, visiblement trop affecté par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour réagir, pour retirer son propre haut, se retrouvant ainsi à moitié nue devant lui avant de totalement coller son corps contre le sien, glissant à nouveau son visage au creux de son cou.

-Je sais que tu en as envie, dit-elle. Souviens-toi de ne petites parties de jambes en l'air... tu les aimais tellement.

Et c'est là qu'elle la vit, cette lueur de désir au fond de son regard. Elle était bien là. Le corps d'Axel réagissait à ses caresses, à ses baisers. Mais son esprit n'était pas encore à sa merci. Axel se retenait, tentait de la repousser et elle n'aimait pas du tout ça.

-Il est parti, Axel. Il ne reviendra pas. Saix l'a vu partir. Il est loin maintenant.

De la colère. De la tristesse. Voilà ce qui transpirait des prunelles du seigneur des enfers. De la tristesse. Puis de la colère. Et enfin du désir. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Axel se jeta sur elle, embrassant sa peau avec violence, l'obligeant à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'emmener vers son bureau.

Elle avait gagné.

_Il était parti._

* * *

><p>Axel ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Son corps avait agi de lui-même lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que Roxas était parti. Il était parti. Il avait fait l'amour, il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait et maintenant... il était parti. Il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule! Axel se sentait tellement... honteux. Honteux d'avoir cru que l'ange pouvait l'aimer lui aussi. Honteux de l'avoir cru lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne jouait plus. Honteux de s'être laissé aller entre ses bras. Et trahi. Il se sentait terriblement trahi. Comment Roxas avait-il pu se jouer de lui à ce point? Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle?<p>

Pourtant il s'était senti tellement bien entre les bras du blond. Il s'était senti... vivant. C'était stupide, bien sûr; il était mort depuis longtemps. Mais Roxas le faisait se sentir vivant. Il éveillé en lui des sensations, des sentiments perdus depuis longtemps. Il avait cru... il avait espéré que Roxas reste à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu gémir son nom en se serrant contre lui, lorsqu'il s'était endormi, entouré par la chaleur rassurante de son étreinte, il avait vraiment cru que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Que Roxas l'aimait aussi. Mais il ne l'aimait pas. Et il était parti.

Pourtant il aurait tout fait pour lui. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses appartements. Il voulait le voir, lui dire qu'il était désolé d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il voulait simplement avoir l'occasion de le tenir encore dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui. Et si Roxas voulait partir, il l'accepterait. Bien sûr, ce départ lui briserait le coeur qu'il n'avait plus, mais il l'accepterait car la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le voir heureux. Ici ou ailleurs, il voulait le savoir heureux. Mais il voulait qu'il lui appartienne encore, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours, que pour quelques heures.

Il était à deux doigts d'aller à sa rencontre, lorsque Larxène lui était tombée dessus. Elle avait tenté de le séduire. Et il l'avait repoussé. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie-là, il ne voulait plus s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui. Il ne voyait plus que Roxas; il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait à ses yeux. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux la nuit précédente, il était persuadé de ne plus jamais pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il aimait Roxas plus que de raison et il ne voulait plus personne d'autre.

Mais Larxène avait tout avoué: il était parti. Roxas était parti sans même lui dire au revoir, sans même un dernier regard. Il était parti et il ne pourrait plus jamais le serrer contre lui, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'embrasser. Et cela le rendait fou de rage. Fou de chagrin. Roxas l'avait trahi; il était parti. Sans lui. Parti pour aller en retrouver un autre. Il aurait vite fait de l'oublier... et lui, il allait devoir supporter une éternité loin de lui. Et ça le rendait fou.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était jeté sur le corps à moitié nu de Larxène. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, ni comment il s'était retrouvé là, dans ce bureau, à moitié allongé, le corps à présent nu de la brune collé contre le sien, tout aussi nu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il gémissait sous son toucher, sous ses caresses. Il gémissait le nom de Roxas et pourtant... le blond était parti.

Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Tout lui échappait. Roxas lui avait échappé alors qu'il s'était juré de le garder avec lui, de ne plus le laisser partir. Pourtant il était parti. Alors il avait jeté son dévolu sur Larxène pour tenter d'oublier. Mais ça ne marchait pas, ça ne marchait pas du tout. Il suffisait qu'il ferme les yeux pour voir le visage de Roxas. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir son nom, faisant grogner sa nouvelle conquête de mécontentement. Il voulait que ce soit Roxas, là, contre lui. Bordel, il voulait lui faire l'amour à lui, pas à elle. Mais il était parti. Alors il ferait l'amour avec elle. Non il ne lui ferait pas l'amour; il allait simplement tenter d'oublier, d'assouvir ses pulsions, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant Roxas.

* * *

><p>Elle le savait. Il était là, il approchait. Elle pouvait sentir sa présence. Axel était bien trop occupé à gémir pour avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il était là, à présent. Derrière la porte entrouverte. Elle pouvait voir son regard perdu, elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de ses larmes. Il les fixait. Il regardait sa bouche descendre le long du corps du roux. Il le regardait se coller contre elle. Il l'écoutait gémir, lui en demander encore plus.<p>

Il était là et il voyait tout. Il voyait la souffrance dans ses yeux et pourtant, il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, totalement inerte, immobile. Elle se délectait totalement de la scène, délaissant presque le corps totalement soumis d'Axel. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait tout détruit sur son passage et maintenant, elle ne pouvait que se délecter de la scène. Elle leur avait tout pris, tel un ouragan et elle regardait maintenant les dégâts. Elle n'avait plus qu'à leur donner le coup de grâce.

Alors elle remonta doucement le long du torse d'Axel, qui tentait pourtant de l'obliger à redescendre. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle peau, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien, jusqu'à oreiller à la hauteur du visage du maître des ténèbres. Elle sourit, d'un de ces sourires victorieux dont elle seule avait le secret. Et qui ne présageait rien de bon. Elle vit Axel froncer les sourcils et elle se pencha alors à la hauteur de son oreille.

-Ton petit chéri nous regarde.

* * *

><p><em>Ton petit chéri nous regarde. <em>

Axel se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair, tombant sur le corp de Roxas, à moitié dissimulé derrière la porte. Et surtout, surtout, il vit son visage inondé de larmes. Roxas pleurait. Roxas avait tout vu. Il n'était pas parti et... Larxène. Il planta son regard mauvais sur la jeune fille qui, assise sur le bureau, semblait apprécier la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle avait tout orchestré. Elle savait que Roxas n'était pas parti. Elle savait qu'il ne partirait jamais sans être venu lui dire adieu. Alors elle l'avait séduit, elle lui avait fait croire qu'il était parti pour mieux pouvoir se jouer de lui. Elle avait profité de sa souffrance, de sa vulnérabilité.

Et maintenant Roxas était là, il était face à lui et... il pleurait. Depuis quand était-il là? Axel s'en voulut horriblement. Il aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, pour n'avoir jamais cédé aux avances de cette harpie. Si seulement il avait été le voir, si seulement il avait vérifié de lui-même les dires de Larxène! Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Cela lui semblait tellement crédible que Roxas soit parti que... qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le bénéfice du doute. Il avait été faible et Larxène en avait profité. Et maintenant il se détestait pour avoir fait couler les larmes sur les joues angéliques de son blond.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était même pas rhabillé. Il était là, totalement nu face à lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait peur de l'efrrayer. Il avait peur de le perdre. Il lui semblait que quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, Roxas disparaîtrait. Et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était resté, il voulait le garder avec lui.

Il tendit un bras devant lui, comme s'il était capable de le toucher malgré la distance et, comme il le craignait, il le vit s'enfuir. Roxas recula avant de partir en courant, le laissant seul avec Larxène. Seul avec ses démons. Seul avec ses remords.

-ROXAS!

-Visiblement, joli-coeur n'aime pas observer. Tu aurais pu l'inviter à se joindre à nous.

-TOI!

Larxène recula d'un pas. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la colère qu'elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de son maître. La colère transpirait de tout son être, emplissant la pièce à l'en étouffer. Axel s'approcha d'elle, entourant son cou d'une poigne de fer. La brune tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte autour de son cou se resserra, l'empêchant de respirer.

-Tu penses qu'il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que la mort, Larxène?

Elle était morte, elle ne devrait normalement plus ressentir la douleur... alors pourquoi est-ce que ses doigts autour de son cou la faisaient-ils souffrir?

-Je suis ton maître, tu crois que je ne peux pas te faire mal?

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Axel resserra encore un peu plus son emprise, soulevant le corps de Larxène de façon à ce qu'elle ne touche plus le sol. C'était à lui de se délecter de sa détresse, à présent. A lui de la faire souffrir, comme elle l'avait fait en lui faisant croire que Roxas était parti.

-Je peux te faire revivre l'angoisse de la mort autant de fois que je le souhaite. Je peux te tuer, murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. Je peux te tuer, et te tuer encore lorsque tu auras repris connaissance. Je peux te tuer lentement, très lentement. Je peux te faire souffrir autant de fois que je le souhaite et crois-moi...

Il serra encore et encore, la voyant totalement paniquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait mourir, pourquoi elle avait retrouvé les réflexes qui tentaient de la maintenant en vie. Ses poumons étaient totalement obstrués par sa peur. Axel était en train de l'étouffer et elle ressentait chaque sensation. Elle se sentait mourir. Elle sentait la panique prendre possession de tout son être. Elle se battait pour vivre.

-Je n'aurai aucun remord. S'il part, crois-moi que je te retrouverai, où que tu ailles. Et je te tuerai. Je te tuerai de mes mains. Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qui t'attend.

Puis il relâcha toute emprise sur le corps de la jeune fille, qui s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol en toussant. Une main posée sur son cou rougi, cherchant à aspirer le maximum d'air entre ses lèvres bleutées, elle reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Axel avait tenté de l'étouffée... et elle avait tout ressenti, comme si elle était vivante.

Le seigneur des enfers passa à côté d'elle une fois rhabillé et lui lança un regard dédaigneux, rempli de dégoût, avant de quitter la pièce. Elle fixa la porte à présent close. Il lui paierait cher pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'oser poser la main sur elle. Elle serra dans sa main gauche le médaillon qu'elle lui avait dérobé pendant un moment d'inattention de sa part et son regard mauvais s'obscurcit davantage. Il ferait moins le fier lorsqu'il comprendrait que tous les enfers étaient contre lui. Elle lui ferait perdre son air arrogant.

-Tu me le paieras.

* * *

><p>Quel imbécile! Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Axel était sincère, qu'il l'aimait vraiment? Non, bien sûr que non, il ne l'aimait pas! Il avait voulu l'avoir, il avait usé de tous ses charmes pour ça, et il l'avait eu et... il ne l'aimait pas. Mais quel con! Il s'en était voulu de l'avoir fait souffrir, il s'en était voulu de n'avoir pas pu le retenir, de n'avoir pas pu lui expliquer.<p>

Il devrait penser à remercier Larxène avant de définitivement quitter cet endroit: grâce à elle, il savait maintenant qu'Axel n'était qu'un beau parleur, qui vous jette une fois qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Roxas avait été touché par ses larmes, ému par ses ''je t'aime''. Il avait voulu aller le voir, lui dire qu'il avait décidé de ne pas partir... pas tout de suite. Lui dire que lui aussi il... bon sang, il était à deux doigts d'aller dire à Axel qu'il l'aimait! Au moins, l'avoir trouvé sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air avec Larxène lui avait évité la pire humiliation de sa vie. Il faudrait aussi qu'il remercie la brune pour ça.

Il essuya ses larmes avec rage: pourquoi pleurait-il, au juste? Pour lui? Pour cet être abject et insensible qui l'avait attiré dans ses filets pour mieux le jeter par la suite? Il avait profité de son corps et cette simple idée lui donna la nausée. Axel ne savait pas ce que ça représentait pour lui, il ne savait pas qu'à cause de leurs ébats, il ne serait plus jamais accepté au sein de sa communauté. Il avait déjoué la règle la plus importante. Il avait fait don de sa pureté... et pas à n'importe qui! Au maître des enfers, rien que ça!

Et où était la sortie de ce trou à rats, au juste? Il pourrait au moins indiquer la direction à suivre! Où étaient les pancartes, où était le fléchage qui indiquait la sortie, nh? Il tournait en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulait s'en aller. Il voulait partir, il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans cet endroit maudit! Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Axel, jamais! Loupé.

-Roxas!

Il ne se retourna même pas. Les larmes, ces traitresses, recommençèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Bon sang, pourquoi était-il si émotif? Qu'est-ce qu'Axel avait fait de lui? Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne de lui, pour son propre bien.

-Roxas! Roxas je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

-Vas-t-en, fiche-moi la paix!

La main d'Axel se posa sur son bras.

-Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-il en se dégageant, ne me touche plus jamais!

-Je t'en supplie, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois!

-Ah bon? Et tu vas me dire que vous jouiez aux cartes, peut-être? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

Axel ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça? Non, ils ne jouaient pas aux cartes. Ils étaient sur le point de s'envoyer en l'air. Roxas avait tout vu, ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer de mentir. Et dire toute façon, il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Il ne voulait plus jamais le faire souffrir.

-De toute façon quelle importance? Ça n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes.

-Tes doutes?

-Tu n'es qu'un putain de menteur, Axel! Vas-t-en maintenant, ça suffit. Vas t'envoyer en l'air avec elle, et avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, je n'en n'ai rien à foutre!

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

-Expliquer quoi? Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Tu étais sur le point de lui faire l'amour. Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Non, non je n'ai jamais...

-A elle aussi, tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais?

Car c'était ce qui lui faisait de plus de mal. Axel n'avait pas seulement profité de son corps, il avait aussi profité de son coeur. Il l'avait réduit en miettes. Il ignorait tout de lui, de ce que ces mots représentaient pour lui. C'étaient des mots forts qu'on ne pouvait prononcer sans raison. Dans le monde d'où il venait, on ne disait pas ''je t'aime'' à n'importe qui. Le seul qui lui ait jamais dit ces mots, c'était Sora. Et lui au moins, il était sincère lorsqu'il lui disait l'aimer.

Axel lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait...et l'instant d'après, il le retrouvait dans les bras d'une autre. D'une femme, d'une brune. De tout ce qui lui était opposé. Et ça lui faisait mal là, dans sa poitrine. Axel avait menti. Il avait joué.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! S'il te plaît crois-moi, crois-moi quand je te dis que je t'aime.

-C'est tout? Je dois accepter le fait que tu m'aimes? Et ce que j'ai vu, ça aussi, c'est une preuve d'amour?

-Je croyais que tu étais parti!

Axel avait presque hurlé ces mots. Ces mots qui lui déchiraient les entrailles. Même si Roxas était bien là, en face de lui, le simple fait de prononcer ces mots, de l'imaginer loin de lui, lui faisait mal. Il pensait qu'il était parti et il s'était senti horriblement vide, comme si une part de lui l'avait quitté. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette sensation mais c'était pourtant la vérité, Roxas faisait partie de lui.

-Oh mais alors ça change tout. Excuse-moi mon amour... non mais sérieusement, tu me prends pour un imbécile?

-C'est la vérité! Elle... je pensais que tu étais parti! Que tu m'avais quitté pour de bon, que tu m'avais déjà oublié.

-Et ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit de venir vérifier? Non bien sûr, tu devais être trop occupé à la déshabiller.

-Bordel Roxas! Je m'en veux, ok? Je m'en veux terriblement et... et si je pouvais tout effacer, je le ferai. Mais je ne peux pas! Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne peux pas effacer ce que tu as vu.

Il aurait tout donné, tout pour effacer à jamais de l'esprit de son blond les images horribles qu'il avait vues. Il voulait qu'il garde à l'esprit leur étreinte, qu'il le revoit lui faire l'amour, encore et encore. Il voulait qu'il voit dans ses yeux à quel point il l'aimait... il ne voulait pas que la première image qui lui vienne à l'esprit soit son corps collé contre celui de Larxène.

-Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance. J'ai été con. J'aurais dû vérifier mais... mais ça me semblait tellement possible, que tu sois parti! On a fait l'amour, je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et toi tu... tu ne m'as pas répondu. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais moi aussi j'ai eu mal! Moi aussi j'étais en colère, quand j'ai cru que tu étais parti. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement que ça me fait faire n'importe quoi. Oui j'ai voulu coucher avec elle. J'ai voulu t'oublier, oublié le mal que ça m'a fait de te croire parti. Mais je t'aime. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je l'ai jamais dit. Je t'aime, Roxas.

-Je ne te crois plus.

-S'il te plaît...

-Non, stop! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste! Tu ne m'as même pas laissé m'expliquer, ce matin. Tu es parti comme un voleur. J'avais quelque chose à te dire mais tu as préféré fuir pour aller te consoler dans les bras d'une autre. Et maintenant tu oses tu faire passer pour une victime? C'est moi qui ait été trahi, pas toi.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi, jamais!

-Tu m'as menti.

-Non! Bon sang Roxas, combien de fois est-ce que je devrais te le répéter pour que tu comprennes? Je t'aime.

Ils étaient tous les deux sur le point d'exploser. Axel n'avait qu'une envie: prendre l'ange dans ses bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à avoir effacer toute trace de Larxène sur ses lèvres. Roxas, lui, voulait simplement s'en aller loin, très loin de cet endroit.

-Roxas, reprit-il plus calmement, je te jure que je regrette. Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ça, je ne voulais pas faire ça mais...

-Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'étais venu te dire?

-Q-Quoi?

-J'étais venu te dire que je ne partais plus, que j'avais décidé de rester. J'étais venu te dire que moi aussi je...J'aime Sora. Je l'aime plus que tout. C'est mon frère jumeau et loin de lui je me sens vide. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai pensé qu'à une chose: le retrouver. Le retrouver pour que nous ne soyions plus jamais séparés. Mais avec toi je...je ne me sens plus vide. Je serais resté. Je serais resté parce que, même s'il me manque atrocement, quand je suis avec toi, je ne souffre plus. Je serai resté parce que je... mais ça n'a plus d'importance, de toute façon maintenant, je ne reste plus.

Il planta alors son regard dans celui d'Axel et son coeur se serra: était-ce qui des larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux? Non, impossible. Axel était le seigneur des ténèbres, un être sans coeur. Ou alors, un coeur de pierre. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il était incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, Roxas en était persuadé.

-Merci de m'avoir évité de faire la plus grosse connerie de ma vie.

Il allait s'en aller. Il tourna le dos au rouquin. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que déjà, deux bras venaient s'enrouler autour de son torse. Il sentit quelque chose de mouiller contre son cou, mais quand il voulut tourner la tête, Axel avant caché son visage à travers ses cheveux. Il tenta de se dégager mais l'étreinte puissante d'Axel l'en dissuada.

-Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse, je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille mais... j'étais triste. Pour la première fois de toute mon existence, humaine comme immortelle, je me suis enfin attaché à quelqu'un. Je t'aime et je... je ne sais absolument pas comment gérer ça. D'habitude je me fous des sentiments, ça n'a jamais été mon truc et je suis le premier à briser un coeur par simple plaisir. Mais avec toi c'est différent, Roxas. Avec toi je ne joue plus. Tu m'as transformé et...et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant qu'avec toi. C'est con, hein? Mais bordel, avec toi je me sens bien. J'ai eu tellement mal, quand j'ai cru que tu étais parti, que ça m'a fait peur. Ça m'a mis en colère et... j'ai fait une énorme connerie, je le sais, et je ne peux rien faire de plus que m'excuser. Mais s'il te plaît ne pars pas. Ne pars pas parce que... quand je te dis que je t'aime, je le pense sincèrement.

Sa voix tremblait, faisant doucement chavirer le coeur de Roxas. Il sentit les bras d'Axel se serrer encore un peu plus autour de lui si c'était possible. Un peu plus et il aurait cédé, encore. Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait donné sa confiance à Axel et il l'avait laissée s'envoler. Il ne s'en était pas emparé quand il en avait l'occasion. Maintenant c'était trop tard, il devait partir. Il devait partir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Tant qu'il en avait encore la force.

-Je suis désolé mais je dois partir.

-S'il te plaît...

-Il faut que je retrouve mon frère.

-Je t'aiderai! Je t'aiderai à le retrouver. Je te laisserai partir, Roxas, si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Mais je t'en prie reste, reste encore avec moi. Juste un peu.

Axel ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à le voir partir. Il avait fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie lorsqu'il s'était résolu à une éternité sans lui. A présent il ne voulait pas se retrouver à nouveau seul, pas après tout ce que Roxas lui avait dit.

-Ca ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous.

-Laisse-moi tenter de me racheter.

-C'est trop tard.

Roxas s'était finalement dégagé de son étreinte, lui faisant à présent face. Les larmes ne roulaient plus sur ses joues, mais la main d'Axel se posa quand même sur l'une d'elle, la caressant de son pouce, comme s'il cherchait à effacer les sillons de larmes qui y étaient ancrés. Roxas frissonna et se retint de fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier le contact. Il ne devait pas. Il devait tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Axel...

-J'ai attendu une éternité, dit-il, pour te trouver. Maintenant que je t'ai enfin à mes côtés, la seule chose que je veux, c'est pouvoir profiter de ces instants avec toi. Je veux t'embrasser, ajouta-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres des siennes, te toucher...

Roxas frissonna davantage lorsqu'il l'attira à lui pour coller son corps contre le sien.

-Mais si tu me le demandes. Si c'est ce que tu veux, je pourrais attendre encore une éternité. Si tu as besoin d'un millier d'années pour me pardonner, j'attendrai. Et lorsque tu décideras de partir, alors j'attendrai encore une éternité pour pouvoir te retrouver. Je ne veux que toi, Roxas, il n'y a plus que toi. Reste, s'il te plaît…


End file.
